A Noxian Tale II - A different Tale
by kapy
Summary: A sequel to the first one "A Noxian Tale", A Noxian Tale II - A different Tale, takes us to a journey with a completely new character, out of the LoL universe, who will fight a new raising foe. More conversations and more people of Runeterra, instead of champions are excepted. Our hero, will meet with some of our old and few new characters. Enjoy the new adventure. Blood for Noxus!
1. Chapter 1- A new beginning

_"Aghh... where, where am I? Why am I in the forest? My body feels different... Ahhh what the?! Why am I in a female's body?! Huh, I'm walking on my own. Oh no! Watch the trees! Dammit, I don't know who this should be, but she good at this free-run stuff. What going on over there? Who's that lady with the guy? Wait, is that her? Twin? What are they... UHHH. What the, what the hell are these chains at my legs. Dammit my arms too, this is causing some serious pain over here. Wait what, that twin has a knife in her? YO MATE LOOK OUT, BEHIND YOU. Bloody hell... She killed him. What? She's looking at me? What is she pointing at? Who's he? NO. What the hell is wrong with that woman, why did she take his head of... Oh no no no no no! She's pulling me! Don't you dare stab me! DONT YOU BLOODY DARE! NOOOOOO!"_

 _And then he woke up, covered with cold sweat. "Bloody hell... It was just a dream. Ah... Is it morning already?". Pissed that he had another nightmare, he stood up from his bed and dressed up. He had a pretty elegant figure, even for his short size. Brown hair, brown eyes, brown beard. A typical male. He dressed up, turned his computer on and went out of the room. Down the hallway and then directly in the kitchen.  
"Alrighty then, what will we have for breakfast and this dull and unexciting day? Oh great. Nothing but eggs... Darm I hate eggs... Ehhhh, and I'm too lazy to go shopping... Omelet it is then." , he took the eggs out of the fridge and as he was about, to start cooking someone knocked on the door.  
"Well now, at 6AM? Who would even think of coming at this time... Ehhhhhh hold your horses I'm coming.". So he walked to the door. When he opened it he was kind of surprised. TO see a young lady, with long blond hair and somehow weird yellowish eyes. She was beautiful indeed, but yet he had no idea who she was._

 _"May I help you, miss?", she smiled at him and pushed him inside.  
"You're a hard men to find Kapy. Oh should I call you by the name you use to hide for the publics?", her voice was soft and relaxing, but her weird smile, made him feel unsure of what's going on.  
"My what now? Kapy is just a nickname miss, not my real name.", she laughed at that answer.  
"Oh dear boy, your real name is Kapy, my brother gave it to you when he created your soul few million years ago. Well, this part of your soul is named Kapy, I don't think you need to know the names of the rest.", she laughed and Kapy kept looking at her confused of what's going on.  
"Soul? Brother? Others? Do I need to call a doctor?" kind of worried her asked and went towards his phone.  
"Oh dear, a doctor? Are you sure you don't need one for the vision you've been having? Oh sorry, I mean nightmares. I'm sure a doctor would be interested to hear how you keep dreaming of your death in someone else's body. Don't you think?", while she mocked him, she walked towards the sofa, which was in the living roam, next to the kitchen. He left the phone back on the table, looking at her suspiciously.  
"How would you possibly know that? I never told, about it to anyone."_

 _She made her weird smile once again.  
"Simple, I'm one of the first who made these worlds. I mean every one of us made his or hers own world."  
"Worlds? What are you talking, about? Who are you? Really?", he sat down next to her now filled with curiosity.  
"Oh... you don't know me, but you know my brother. Well not directly, but there's a whole bunch of temples all around your world in his name, even if they use different names... and..." then Kapy just interrupted her.  
"No... Just no. Look, I understand this is a joke, but if there's even that slightest minimal chance that it's not. I don't want to have NOTHING to do with it. Nor him nor your family. I live by my own rules and I control my own life, I don't need no divines in it. Ok? The door is that way, have a nice day."_

 _Her expression changed quickly. Her hair started to turn into flames, her eyes started to glow and her official suit changed into a flaming dress. And then she floated in the air. Moving to the middle of the room.  
"You are going to aid me. It's not a request, it's an order.", with anger in her voice she looked at him. At first he felt the fire like it was in his blood, but then he just filled a glass with water and threw it at her.  
"I said NO. No divines, no helping, no deal, no orders.", more like annoyed she turned the flames off and landed on the ground.  
"Well then. Your dreams will be reality and you'll die. And lets not forget how you'll miss a new world and an adventure. Have a nice day.", she went towards the door, but after few moments.  
"STOP! What was that about adventure and new worlds now?", she smiled when she heard that turned towards him, then lifted her hands.  
"Welcome to Runeterra!", and suddenly everything around went away. He found himself on a boat. Traveling towards somewhere, but he had no idea where._

 _She lifted him in the air with his magic and changed his clothes. Leather trousers, fine leather boots, a black long coat and at the end a pirate hat. She left a belt on a barrel near by with a cutlass.  
"Oh great! I'm a pirate. So what's that helping about?", she smiled at his eagerness. And turned into ashes and from the ashes a bird came and flew away, leaving only a small note in the ashes. He lifted the note and checked what it was written.  
"See you at Bilgewater? What the hell?", then he heard footsteps, coming down the cargo bay.  
Two pirates, one skinny and one fat, dressed with only a red bandana and cheap silk trousers.  
"Arghhhh captain, we're soon to dock at Bligewater. I suggest you come up deck.", the fat pirate said.  
"Captain? Me? Who are you two?", Kapy asked with confusion.  
The skinny one laughed and the fat one answered.  
"Arghhh, Captain Kapy. We're ya crew. I'm Jon and this is Dirge, you forgot us already? Arghhh..."  
"Ahh... Jon and Dirge... Alright then... Guess I should come up deck then... Oh and get me a bottle of Rum.", the pirates threw him a bottle of rum and went back up. Not long after Kapy followed too._

 _When he got out, he was amazed. An island which looked like a huge rock and in the middle of the rock a large hole, with a huge city and docks. He walked around the ship, looking at it, enjoying it, while drinking his rum. For a pirate den Bilgewater was truly a site to see. Soon the ship would board and his promised adventure would begin._


	2. Chapter 2 - Old story New view

_"You told me an adventure... I'm a pirate and I got a crew in a new world. Plus I told you I wont work for your or your family. So I don't plan to do anything for you, I'll just have the adventure you said you give. On my own, without your divine interference.", Kapy kept arguing with the one who broth him to this world.  
"Child, I am giving you the adventure, your mission given by me is your adventure.", as she tried to convince him, he rudely interrupted.  
"A child? Well, now that ends the conversation miss so almighty and divine, go find yourself an other puppet I'll just get my crew and...", Dirge appeared bringing his captain a spyglass, "Why are you giving me this Dirge?".  
"Look Captain, the big black ship! They are new, never seen before! Look look!", Dirge kept pushing his captain to check and so he did.  
"Hmmm... That girl looks familiar, but she's too young to be a pirate, hardly eighteen from the looks of it. The tall guy... I guess that's the captain from the looks of it, he's her father or something like that. What the? A little blue girl and a furry blue thing? And a purple guy up in the crow's nest? What the? Care to explain what am I seen Miss O'Divine?".  
"Could you just call me, Flame? I truly dislike the ways you call me. And yes, I'll explain... The little blue folks are yordles, they are common to the south, east part of the world. The purple people up there is a rune master... He's... trying to save the world, but until now he mostly has failed in his goal. The girl and the tall men, they are you task."  
"Flame? Funny name... And my task? What do you mean? And why does that girl look so familiar?", Kapy look at Flame, with huge lack of trust in his eyes.  
"I don't know why she's familiar to you, but he's the actual task and she's the one you must avoid. They are here to steal something that will decide the fate of the world and you need to convince him to NOT do it and you need to do it while she's not around."  
"Oh wait wait wait, lets see if I got this right... I need to keep her away, from her... Father? Or whatever he is, so I can talk with that big and kind of angry looking guy, to convince him to not steal something he wants to steal? Wait... You want me to convince a pirate, to not be a pirate? And do you want me to, I don't know... Construct a ship with my own two hands in less than two minutes as well while I'm at it?", Kapy annoyed of what he got tasked, picked the spyglass again and started observing the crew of the black ship.  
"You know what? That sounds like fun actually. DIRGE! Find Jon and bring his skinny ass over here, you got a job to do."  
"Aye! Captain", and quickly did Dirge go.  
"I need gold, Flame. And information on the old men and what he's chasing.", Flame changed her annoyed expression to a happy one and quickly explained, what he must do. After they were done. Jon and Dirge appeared.  
"Great! Ok now... lets see", Kapy picked the bottle of rum which was next to him and threw the content over Jon and Dirge. "Perfect! Now you smell like drunks... Now, here's hmmm... a hundred gold. When the girl with the black hair gets off the ship, you take this gold and tried to distract her for as long as you can. AND pretend to be drunk... Actually get a bottle of rum and get drunk and move!"  
"Aye Captain and after that?" Jon excited for orders.  
"After that? Hmmm... Come to the ship and wait for my return of course. Now GO!", after the order was given, Kapy took the remaining gold and went to the pub. _

_He didn't need to wait long, from the door a captain of the black ship entered, together with the purple guy, the blue furry yordle and an elderly half bald guy in black leather and a crow on his shoulder. They sat on a table and ordered drinks. Kapy didn't wait long and moved to their table and sat near the captain.  
"You are not the one I'm waiting for kid... I would suggest you scram." the captain of the black ship. At start worried, but then seen it as fun, Kapy answered.  
"Oh my fine sir. Captain Marcus is it?", as he spoke the name Marcus look at him again with anger in his eyes.  
"How do you know my name? Are you a Demacian spy?"  
"Oh dear no, I'm a fellow captain as you are Marcus. I'm here to help you.", Kapy tried to be as cunning as he could.  
"Help me? So you know why I am here? You got a better plan of what we're having for the heist?", a bit calmed Marcus drank from his mug of ale.  
"Heist? No, no, no my friend... I want to help you for the future, now for the present. But your future is tied to the present and this heist, will bring you nothing but suffering."  
"Did you just threaten me boy?" Marcus moved his arm towards his saber. Kapy noticed it and quickly tried to calm him down.  
"No, no, nothing like that. Look... I'll be honest with you. I found a magical item which showed me the future and you were in that future and it didn't end up good. So I decided to be a nice person and tried to convince you to do everything you could to NOT make it happen, as it may bring the end of the world. And yes I mean the literal end of the world!", as Kapy finished his sentence the guy with the crow started laughing.  
"Silence Swain!" Marcus looked at him threatening.  
"Marcus you cant really believe this boy, can you? A magical item showing the future? A Captain? What kind of a pirate gives a damn, about the world or the suffering of others? He's a Demacian spy and nothing more... I'd suggest my crow to eat him.".  
"Eat? Are you sure I wont manage to cook and eat your crow first, old men?" Kapy answered with mockery in his voice. Swain didn't react well to this and kicked his chair back and jumped on our hero._

 _Kapy managed to move aside causing Swain to fall over a pirate. The pirate didn't take well to it and started kicking Swain. Others joined him... Marcus finished his mug of ale and went to help Swain. A massive bar fight began. Kapy tried to get out of the pub as quickly as possible before he gets caught in the middle of it. As he was, about to open the door and exit the girl with black hair entered. For a moment their eyes met, but Kapy managed to turn around and walk into the crowed where he wouldn't be seen. When he managed to reach the bar, he gave few gold pieces to the barman and hid there. From a small hole in the bar he saw what's going on. The girl jumped into the air throwing knives. None hurt or killed anyone, just managed to stick them towards walls, tables and chairs. Everyone started laughing and returned to their drinking and singed as soon as they released each other.  
"Ah Katarina, what took you so long?" Marcus said while smiling at her.  
"Two drunks tried to buy off Tristana... Had to, send them swimming.", she smiled and noticed a lady with red hair entering.  
They started to speak quitter, so Kapy couldn't hear what's happening. He just noticed how Marcus, from time to time looked directly at him. After the crew of the black ship left the pub, Kapy stood up and thanked the barkeeper for the assist and then left the pub himself._

 _As Kapy left the pub, he got surprised by Marcus, who grabbed him and threw him into the bushes near by. Before Kapy could stand up, Marcus grabbed him once more.  
"Listen kid... Looking at your eyes I have the feeling I know you from a long time and that's the only reason I wont kill you. But if you try to ruin my job or make fun of my crew I'll end you. My mission is happening, no matter what stories you tell me. Now 'Captain', I suggest you avoid the admiral's house today and stay on your ship.", after which Marcus disappeared into the shadows once more. Tipsy after the hits, Kapy tried to get to his ship. He noticed that the sun was going down... He knew he failed his mission and that he needs some rum._

 _In the middle of the night, Kapy and his crew sat below deck having dinner and rum... Joking about stuff around their lives. As their night was peaceful a big explosion was heard. Everyone quickly ran up on the ship. What they saw was amazing. Marcus and his crew, running towards his ship with a whole lot of pirates behind them. Kapy was amazed to see a boat like mechanical body, flying next to them. As they boarder the ship a wave of darkness and crows appeared in the middle of the pirates after not so much longer it went ablaze, burning everyone down. From the distance Kapy noticed the admiral's house burning and how the black ship took off. He took his spyglass to look at the ship and saw Marcus, staring at him showing him a middle finger.  
"That bloody bastard. That's what he meant from staying away from the admiral's house... We need to leave. NOW.", the whole crew obeyed and not so long after the ship left. As they were going the opposite direction of the black ship, Kapy noticed large shipment of rum at the beach. He took the spyglass and noticed the note. And laughed out loud.  
"Flame!", Kapy shouted  
"You failed? Hmmm... Never assumed it would be a possibility... But its an achievement that you managed to keep yourself alive, against Marcus Du Couteau. But... You still failed. I guess this moment of history is already sealed. We will try a further moment of time."  
"Wait? Further? Sealed?", Kapy confused of her words tried to get answers. But instead he got a smile.  
"First you need to train. Dirge, set sail to Noxus, we need to train our little captain." Dirge, with a smile obeyed. So the 'Flaming lady', as she was written down to be called on the side of the ship. Headed towards Noxus, for training to the captain._


	3. Chapter 3 - It Burns!

_Late in the night, the Flaming Lady traveling towards Noxus, stood proud and quite in the middle of the sea. The only white which came was inside the captains cabin, if you listen carefully you could hear the Captain talking to himself. Below the deck the crew slept. But Dirge decided, that he should break the silence.  
"Jon? Are you sleeping?"  
"Nein mate, what's going on?", Jon turned towards his skinny friend, ready for a conversation.  
"Ya think the captain is going to live mate?", worried Dirge asked his comrade. Both started at each other for few seconds, until Jon decided to answer.  
"I hope so, he looks like a nice guy.", as Jon finished, from the bed near by the cook spoke.  
"Nice guy? We're pirate you bloody jelly gutters. Our job is to be ruthless and cunning! To drink and to fuck, not to be 'a nice guy'. You two idiots should shut it... I'll get that captain in the right path.", the two friends laughed.  
"But Cook, he can drink more than us three together.", Jon pointed out. Cook started laughing together with them, but then they heard a shout. Their mate at the crows nest saw something in the distance._

 _Everyone went to the deck to see what's going on. The captain left his cabin to see what's all the commotion. Dirge took his spyglass out and gave it to the captain.  
"To the east Captain.", shouted the pirate.  
"Bloody hell! The black ship... Are they going to Noxus aswell?", the captain worried, that he doesn't meet Marcus again. As the last impressions weren't really good. Kapy aimed the spyglass at the captains cabin. The big windows allowed him to see easily. He saw the girl which was with Marcus. But this time her hair wasn't black, it was red. She was standing in front a set of leather armor with metal shoulder pads, a steel plate for the leg and two steel armguards covered with spikes. She was undressing to change, when the ship turn and he lost sigh. He changed his view towards the deck and then he noticed, that Captain Marcus was looking at him. This time he wasn't wearing any pirate clothes. He was dressed in full leather armor, only his head was uncovered. Golden shoulder plates, a silver chain mail over the lather, and armguards with one large sharp spike on each. And an elegant golden hilt sword on his belt. Belts on his legs with at least six knives each._

 _"We cannot outrun their ship captain! They will board us." shouted the pirate from the high spot.  
"Let them. I wanted to see Marcus once more anyway." his voice filled with arrogance, the captain didn't show fear in front his crew. Even if his heart said differently. Not all that long, both ships got next to each other. The black ship dropped a wooden plank so they could board the ship.  
"Hahaha so you really are a captain, 'Captain'. I admit, I did think you were pulling my leg... You're hardly four years older than my daughter. Speaking of her, next time I see you peaking at her while she's changing, I'll tell her. Trust me you wont want me to do that.", with a smile Marcus boarded the Flaming Lady.  
"So Sir, I'm guess you're no pirate, nor a captain... Are you? Who are you really Marcus?", the confidence in Kapy's voice came from the way Marcus spoke. Hearing these words Marcus laughed and as he was about to speak a sound came. Deep from the water, between the two ships._

 _"What the hell was that?", Jon shouted trying to find a place to hide his round body. Marcus pulled his sword out and started observing the area. In the time Swain came out from under the decks.  
"What the hell is going on? Are we going to be killing them Marcus?", Marcus lifted his hand in sign for Swain to shut up.  
A second sound came from the water, this time louder.  
"What ever is making that sound, is getting closer Marcus.", Kapy warned him, while pulling his cutlass out of his belt.  
"Do you even know how to use that 'captain'?" Marcus looked at him untrusting. "Well it's time to find out! JUMP BACK!". As Marcus shouted, both men jumped back and a giant tentacle landed in their old positions._

 _A large monster came out of the sea, with a large amount of tentacles and a huge mouth with lots and lots of sharp teeth. It was redish-yellow with a strange shape on the head, resembling fire. It's small eyes glowed with a crimson color in the night.  
"What the bloody hell is that thing?!" shouted Cook and pulled his cleaver of his belt. "I don't know what it is, but I'm going to make dinner out of it!"  
"Darm it, could this be? It's a bloody kraken?! Here? I tough it was a legend only back at home!", Kapy filled with joy smiled at Marcus.  
"A Kraken? I don't know what the hell a kraken is, but I know that this big squid is going down. TRISTANA SHOOT THE CANNONS.", front the front of the black ship the little yorlde aimed its cannon and started shooting. But there was no effect on the beast. Pissed off it aimed at the little yorlde, The other furry one grabbed, Tristana with his boat like mech.  
"Dirge, Jon! Bring all the rum you can find! HURRY!", the captain order his crew men, Marcus grab him on the shoulder  
"Are mad?! We're under attack and you think of alcohol ?", Kapy looked at him with a smile  
"Trust me. Get all the alcohol you have on deck, I'll show you how you kill a kraken without a magical harpoon from the drunkard tales!", after few moments of thinking Marcus shouted to the yorldes and Swain to bring all the alcohol they can find, Swain swearing at first didn't want to take orders given by a child, but when Marcus gave him an angry look, he went._

 _As everyone went to pick the rum from their ships, the kraken charge one of it's tentacles, same time Marcus's daughter came out of the cabin and unexpected one of the spikes on the tentacle gave her a deep cut on the arm. She shouted from pain as she got knocked back, then pulled out her sword with her other hand and charged onto the tentacle. He blade broke as it touched it.  
"What the hell?!", as Kapy stood he felt his arm bleeding. He got surprised as he didn't get hit by anything, he pulled his sleeve and saw a cut on his arm. Jon took a barrel of rum out on the deck and Kapy ran towards it and opened it, dipping his arm inside to burn the wound. He expected the burn pain so he didn't give much of an emotion, but Marcus's daughter shouted. The she saw her wound stopping to bleed. Marcus went to his daughter checking on the wound, it looked like it got burned by alcohol, "But how?" was all on his mind. As Kapy pulled his arm out he kicked the barrel over the Kraken. Swain saw him doing it from the other ship and kicked the barrel he had with him over the beast as well. The Kraken didn't react nice to being filled with alcohol. Cook laughed at the beast and the negativity coming out of it. After few more barrels thrown over it, it released both ships with its tentacles and charged them all over the Flaming Lady. Kapy jumped off on the black ship. One of the tentacles landed directly over cook, making him explode in a pool of blood from the massive charge. The crows nest broke and the pirate on the top couldn't escape and landed inside the monsters mouth, swallowing him whole. Jon and Dirge managed to get out from bellow decks and kicked one last barrel over the best, and then jumping onto the black ship._

 _"You little shit... You're a genius. TRISTANA FIRE" amazed Marcus gave orders. As Tristana's cannonball flew towards the beast, Marcus grabbed a small bottle of alcohol he had on his belt followed by a knife. The bottle broke over the cannonball and the blade caused a spark. Mid air it went ablaze, hitting the best. As the ball of fire landed on the beast it went into flames.  
"Katarina, would you do the honors?" Marcus bowed to his daughter giving her half a dozen knives with one hand, while pointing the best with the other.  
"My pleasure", and then she took the knives and jumped.  
"Wait one girl?", Kapy asked worried. Marcus smiled  
"No a girl, my daughter." and then he started to laugh._

 _Katarina jumped over the beast. ITs blazing tentacles aimed at her, but then she started spinning in the middle of the air. The knives her father gave her and the knives from the belts on her thighs landed on the beast. Cutting the tentacles one by one. The last two blades went into its eyes, finishing it off. The horrible shout that followed, threw her back onto the ship. She landed on her backside.  
"You okay?" Kapy helped her to get up.  
"Been better, but he isn't", she smiled and looked at the kraken, as it kept giving loud screams of pain. After few seconds it stopped. ITs nearly melted body dropped deep in the seas. So did the Flaming Lady._

 _"Weren't Captains suppose to go down with their ships 'captain'?", Marcus kept mocking Kapy.  
"Truth be told, I was as much as a captain, as you are Marcus.", Jon and Dirge didn't agree with Kapy's words and started praising their captain. Katarina smiled, while looking at them and turned to her father  
"Can we keep them? Such loyalty is lacking recently at home.", he father laughed and turned towards Kapy.  
"She's right. Such loyalty is rare, but how about you Captain? Would you give your loyalty to Noxus, if I offer you a place?", he remember what Flame told him. He knew he had to go to Noxus and get trained.  
"Do you offer free combat training? Give me that and something to drink and I'll be the most loyal dog you've ever seen!". Kapy joked, but there was a seriousness in his voice.  
"Deal. Welcome to Du Couteau clan lads." pleased, Marcus showed them to the lower decks where they could rest. But he pointed out that there's only two spots left as two of his crew weren't here anymore. Kapy showed his two crewmen the way, convincing them that he wouldn't need rest. Swain pissed off, took two pieces of cotton out of his old clothes and filled his ears with them. He wanted to get some rest after all._

 _Kapy asked Katarina to wait, so they can speak. As she agreed she took him to the front of the ship.  
"What's it is 'mate'?" with a mocking voice, she smiled at him.  
"Your arm? Can I see the wound?", confused she showed him, her injury. He pulled his sleeve once more. The two wounds were identical. Katarina noticed and pulled her arm back  
"How is this possible?", confused she asked.  
"How is it possible that you changed your hair from black to red in few hours?", he answered her question with a question.  
"A small Noxian trick from the Black Lotus... but this doesn't look like magic, I got cut by the beast and you got the same injury. It's even as fresh as mine...", filled with even more confusing Katarina hoped for an answer.  
"I have no idea. You said there's magical in Noxus? Maybe we can ask someone there. Oh by the way, we haven't been officially introduced. I'm Kapy."  
"Heh... Kapy, the 'Captain'?" she laughed at him  
"Just Kapy, love... Just Kapy.", a bit annoyed he answered.  
"Okay just Kapy. I'm Katarina Du Couteau. Daughter of soon to be General Marcus Du Couteau. One of the richest and most powerful families in whole Noxus, if not Runetera." she introduced herself filled with pride. After a short conversation, she pointed out that she needs to bandage the wound and to get some sleep.  
"Oh Katarina, one last thing. Sorry that I peaked while you were changing clothes... with my spyglass.", at first her face slowly turned red, but then she somehow managed to calm herself down. And just smiled. As she walked away and Kapy took a bottle of Rum which somehow survived, she turned and a blade flew towards the bottle. The impact didn't break the bottle, but attach it to itself and send it into the sea.  
"No worries. Just remember that next time I wont aim at the bottle. Goodnight 'captain'." pleased of herself Katarina left._

 _"Well at least it's morning soon... I'll take a nap over her.", as he was about to lay down, he heard a familiar voice.  
"Oh dammit. Leave me alone already Flame..." as he said her name she appeared at him, happy.  
"What are you so happy, about?!", annoyed he pointed at her with his cutlass.  
"You two, are so different and yet so alike. Hope you liked my kraken.", as she spoke she crouched down to see his wound.  
"What are you talking about? Wait, did you just say your kraken?!", pissed he grabbed her arm, but then he felt the heat coming out. He realized that if he doesn't let go his palm will burn.  
"Yes, my kraken, I needed you to train at Noxus and I saw an opportunity for you to get the best teacher.", as she spoke she moved her finger over his wound and then he felt some warmth and the wound healed instantly.  
"How did you know, that I know how to kill it?", confused and still pissed of, he raised his tone. Flame didn't answer, just smiled and then disappeared into the darkness. Leaving him alone... In the cold of night._


	4. Chapter 4 - A new life

_Early in the morning, Katarina threw a bucket of water at him, to wake him up.  
"Bloody hell! That's what a call a cold shower...", Kapy jumped as the cool water covered him head to toe. Kat just gave him a quick smile and got off the ship. Kapy stood up and saw it, the great city of Noxus. Dark, but yet beautiful in its own way. The crew was already getting ready to leave to their own paths. But it wasn't everyone... Jon and Dirge had found their way to the harbor pub, to get some fresh rum.  
"Did I die? Is this heaven? Wait... no what I am talking, about...", Kapy blabbered to himself.  
"Yes... What are you talking about? You wanted to get to Noxus and here you are... Our little corner of the world.", Marcus surprised Kapy, with his presence, "So boy? What are you planning? You'll rush like your buddies to the tavern? Or you plan to share with me your plans... As I have an offer to you."  
"I have no actual plans yet, as I don't know what to expect. So your offer sounds tempting. Lets hear it, Marcus.", still trying to get the water off his boots, Kapy looked at Marcus awaiting to hear the offer.  
"That work with the Kraken, it was impressive. Not many people would use the power of their mind instead the power of their arms. No offence, but you lack the second... But for now you show that you have the first. I'm interested in how you'll evolve in this city. So my offer is... Join me and my family in the Du Couteau mansion, as my special guest. In return you'll get training and as you clearly have no idea of anything, about our country. I could give you few lessons. So, what do you think?"  
"Marcus... Sir. I can say only one thing. When will breakfast be served? Would love to have some while listening, about what you can teach me of this world.", Marcus smiled to this answer, but same time a bit confused of the term 'world', which his new friend used._

 _Katarina covered the two yordles with black rags and helped them up in a carriage. She paid the driver few gold coins and gave her goodbyes to the little ones. And so they left towards their homeland, while Kat went towards the ship to see if her father is coming down soon. As she got near, both Marcus and Kapy jumped off the ship. Marcus's landing was elegant, but Kapy landed as he never jumped of such high distance before. Katarina found that a bit odd, for a pirate, especially a captain. So she kept that in mind, as well some distrust... But who would ever trust a stranger whom they just met? Even if they assisted them in a battle against a monster. So the three left towards the Du Couteau mansion. On the road, people kept looking at the three and gossiped. None knew who the young pirate was, but it was pretty strange that he was allowed in Noxus... But what the people gossiped most was, why was he with Marcus and Katarina Du Couteau. On the whole path, someone kept observing them from the shadows. Marcus didn't notice anything as he was busy talking to his new found friend. But Kat felt the eyes on them, so she got her hand ready for anything. As they entered a dark little alley, the one who kept shadowing then, increased his speed towards them. As he got near, Katarina quickly pulled her sword from her back and grabbed the figure.  
"Calm down Kat! It's me!", the figure with mockery in voice spoke.  
"Talon!? What the hell are you doing shadowing us?", annoyed Katarina lift her grip on him and sheathed her sword. Marcus turned and when he saw Talon he started laughing.  
"Well Talon, guess Katarina really is the better one, isn't she? But I guess she has a lot to learn still, I could feel you on us since the ship... She only realized it when we passed the marketplace. But it seems you, my new friend. You didn't realize that he's here at all until the very end. Tell me really... Who are you? You are definitely no pirate, but you aren't a spy for neither the traitors of Noxus, or Demacia.", Marcus stepped in the middle between Katarina and Talon._

 _They looked at him, as if he's a criminal. But he looked at them with pride and start telling, about how he got to Runeterra and about his world. At first Talon didn't believe at all, while Kat was just confused of it all, but Marcus saw the truth in the boy's eyes. He knew it was true. He had studied the magic of worlds for ages and he knew that it's possible to happen. But from all the words, he just didn't know who this 'Flame', woman was. Kapy kept saying that she's a 'divine', but such a word was unfamiliar for the Noxians. After some time, of explanation had passed. The group continued their path, but this time Marcus knew who he was inviting to his home. Not too long after, they managed to get to the mansion. The large dark stone structure really impressed the guest. The mansion was truly huge and as it had a dark aura, the same time it shouted beauty and royalty. The gates, were made of a strange black metal. As they entered the front yard of the place, Kapy, stood unbelieving of what he saw. The whole area around the building itself was like a small beautiful forest. There was even wild animals running around. And a large garden could be seen in the middle of this small forest. The path leading to the doors were stone, but from a strange type of stone. Stepping on it, felt like there was nothing there. The doors to the mansion had two carved dragon heads on them, the woodwork was definitely professional. And when they got inside the mansion, the crimson carpets and the dark oak walls, covered with paintings and hunting trophies, amazed the boy. Marcus told Katarina to take, Kapy upstairs and to give him some new clothes, as his ones wouldn't be really pleasant for the table._

 _They both went upstairs. And so they walked silently through the hallways, until they reached the end. Katarina opened the door. Inside the whole room was full with mannequins, with lots and lots of clothes. All made out of expensive silk and perfect quality leather. She picked him a shirt, and leggings, but couldn't find boots to fit him...  
"Put these on... But boots... hmm... Strange. Wait here, I'll be back in a moment." after which Katarina went out of the room, going to another one near by. Kapy quickly changed clothes. Strangely they were perfectly fit. Kat came back a few moments later, brining a pair of leather boots and a servant with her.  
"You, take his old clothes and... preferably burn them. And you, take these... Hope they fit.", the server obeyed Katarina's orders and Kapy took the boots. They fit perfectly, actually... he felt like these were the best pair of boots in his life. Kat felt a bit, confused when she saw that they fit. And then gave him a sign to follow. Back they went, down the dinning room, where Marcus and Talon were already sited on the table, ready for breakfast. Marcus smiled when he saw the boy returning. Katarina quickly sat herself down, awaiting for the food to arrive.  
"From all the boots in the house... Only her were the right size? Well that's amusing.", Marcus pointed out. Kapy, confused didn't understand what he meant, but then he noticed Katarina's boots... and realized that she gave him one of hers. He looked at Marcus, with a mocking smile.  
"Well Marcus, you seem to be jealous of my elegant feet. Or maybe, just because you'll never wear such perfect boots?", Talon, burst in laugher, hearing someone speak to Marcus this way. Katarina kicked, Talon from under the table, so make him calm down. Marcus at first annoyed, but then some how happy responded.  
"You remind me of me when I was young... But the same time, as if I see my daughter inside you too. You're a strange lad. I like that.", Katarina looked at her father confused after these words. She didn't really feel like she's similar to their new guest._

 _Not too much later, their breakfast arrived. The table was full with everything one might desire. Fruit, meat, veggies, milk, cheese... They all ate while Marcus spoke of the history of Noxus. Everyone listened with interest, as Marcus had an addictive deep voice, which made his words the more interesting to listen. After like an hour. Katarina and Talon, left the table. Finished and ready to go to their duties. The young boy took a purple cloak and went outside, while Katarina went outside to the gardens. Marcus walked his new guest, to his room. After which he left him, as he had to return to the Grand keep, to report on his mission to the grand general. Out of border and knowing only Kat's location. Kapy went down to the garden to find her. As he got close, he heard noises. As he got closer, he saw her. She was training on a dummy. No weapons, no armor. Just her in a cotton shirt and shorts, kicking and punching the lifeless figure. Observing her was really amazing, as ever move she did was elegant and yet deadly. As she felt the eyes on her back, she kicked the head of the dummy so hard that it felt down and two daggers came out of it. Kat took them and threw them at the direction she felt it. Both daggers landed on the trees near Kapy.  
"Erm... you missed?", he looked at her with eyes, not full of fear, but with interest.  
"I never miss... that was just a warning, to not sneak on me like that.", she said, while walking to the trees to pick her blades back.  
"I saw you earlier today... You never had combat training in your life, have you?", she sat down on a bench near by, while waiting an answer.  
"What can I say... I never had the opportunity.", as he excused himself he went to check the dummy.  
"This dummy, isn't just a normal training one... Is it? It resembles someone?", confused he turned towards her.  
"You're right... It resembles a Demacian general, who dared to offend me with his disgusting offers... And... If I tell you that I give you the opportunity for training, would you accept?", without hesitation, the boy accepted her offer. Then from the trees near by, a beautiful voice could be heard, soft but yet filled with mockery.  
"I cant believe it... Katarina talking to a boy? Did my big sister finally realize she's a girl and not a golem?", a young girl walked near Katarina. And then walking very close to Kapy. The young girl, same size as him got intimate close to him. She tried to taste his lips, but he quickly backed off.  
"Cassiopea what the hell do you think you're doing?! Leave the men alone!", angry Katarina grabbed Cassiopea and pulled her back.  
"Awww, big sister likes her toy? Okay Kat, I'll let you play with him. But don't try to kill him... He's kind of cute.", Cassio winked at him and left towards the mansion.  
"Sorry, you had to go through that... My sister can be impossible at times. This is what maturing early does to you I guess...", Katarina still red of anger, picked a glass bottle near by filled with cold water and drank, while Kapy confused just randomly said  
"How is she the young sister... Huh... So... How about that training?", Kat looked at him and then pointed at the dummy and asked him to show what he can do. What Kat saw, made her laugh, as he was horrible. After a short conversation, Kat send him to practice some endurance with running around the mansion yard. Then she headed out to the marketplace._


	5. Chapter 5 - Winds of Flame

_A year and a half passed. The new Du Couteau member learned faster than expected, but that was most likely because of the Noxian herbal remedy Kat gave him after each training session. The Noxus exclusive herbs in it, made perfect remedy against bruises and tired muscles. Day after day they trained harder and harder, but at the nights. They went out to the harbor pub, so they can drink with Dirge and Jon, whom seemed to be living there for all the time. Some times Cassiopea, sneaked out with them, but Kat didn't actually enjoy it, as she didn't find it proper for the richest family in Noxus to not pay for their drinks and that happened every time as Cassio always managed to charm some other noble to pay for them. Talon enjoyed his new found peace, as since the new member to the family arrived, Kat is not using him as her personal emotional punch bag. The rest came to him perfectly as he was always fresh for his new assignments._

 _But the fun had to end eventually. One early winter morning general Marcus, called for Katarina and Kapy. When they arrived, he stood from his wooden chair with Noxian carvings on it. Lifted a piece of paper from his desk and walked towards the two of them.  
"When you first came, you had the look of a killer. You had the pose of a killer, but the skill of a bunny. Now she has trained you to be a killer... Are you ready to proof to me and to Noxus that you are a killer and a true noxian, or will you end up a bunny?" Marcus looked at Kapy with his most serious look while speaking. Kat confused of what's going on asked.  
"Father? What are you talking, about?", Marcus looked at her and then started reading the letter he picked.  
"Dear General Marcus Du Couteau. A high value shipment is arriving from our Shurimian excavations. We received, reports for an upcoming small Demacian army. I write this letter to you, as a leader of the crimson elite, the best assassins in the world, to send us one of your killers and eliminate the commander of this small army. I believe they will scatter around the moment he is dead. From yours truly General Aramitus", then he gave the letter to the two so they can check it.  
"You're both going on this mission. Katarina you'll be the one killing the commander and Kapy you're going to be the one protecting the convoy if she fails.", when he finished he went back towards his desk.  
"But sir, I got no uniform?", Kapy confused looked at the general.  
"Your uniform is ready in your room. Both of you get geared, your transport is awaiting in front the mansion", understanding, both left to gear up. It was Katarina's first assassination mission, without her father been with her and Kapy's first mission at all. Marcus had full fate in them._

 _Both ready boarded the carriage, Katarina was wearing a leather corset with a short leather jacket on top of it, leather leggings. Steel shoulder plates, steel arm guards with spikes on them, leather gloves, leather boots with a single steel leg guard, used to kick people in the faces or other places if needed. Her tights had a belt each with throwing knives on them, two belts on her chest going to the back to hold her two sinister blades, but as it was winter she had a fur cloak to cover her undressed parts and to cover her head with the hood. Kapy was covered from head to toe, with a full leather armor, with steel armguards shaped into blades, the gloves had small pieces of metal to give a more deadly punch, that was all the metal on him, except the sword on his belt. His upper armor had a hood, to keep him warm from the up coming winds. Their journey took them two days, until they manage to get to the convoy. Kat was actually surprised to see such a huge amount of soldiers, for that small amount of items... The carriage carried only two stony like pieces, carved with runes. When placed one towards other they kind of formed a gate... Kapy wondered, what's was so special about this, so that Demacia would actually send an army to take it. As they observed the safety of the artifact, from their own carriage came a noise. Kat went to check what's going on. Then she noticed a hard to see trapdoor on the carriage. She pulled her blade out and opened it. Surprised to see Jon and Dirge when they jumped out. It seemed that the carriage had a small part for hiding... Now she was just surprised how Jon didn't crush Dirge with all his weight in that tight place. Kapy surprised to see them ran and checked on em.  
"What are you two doing here?", Jon laughed and Dirge answered.  
"Flame had send us with ya captain! Arghh, we will protect our captain from any bastard soldier!", surprised of the answer Kapy pulled Kataraina in a more private place.  
"These two, will get themselves killed... So are you ready for your mission Kat?", she looked at him with a mockery face.  
"I'm not the one who was send protection, am I? Make to make me dinner until I'm back." she laughed and then just disappeared in the shadows._

 _Kat dropped her cloak mid way, so she could sneak better. Not long after she found the Demacian camp. She observed for few minutes. The snow started covering her crimson hair. Surprised, she saw carriage arriving with a pretty large guard number. Then she saw him, getting out... A Demacian general... Her orders were to killing the army commander, but then it came to her... What if she killed the General instead? He was surely a deadlier thread than a simply commander? Convinced. She was going to kill the general instead. She observed his movements. He and the commander both sat in front a campfire, drinking and warming themselves. Then Kat tried to make her way inside the camp. For the time she managed to sneak in, the General had finished his drink and went to have a piss. As he was alone at the bushes, Katarina skillfully came out of the shadows and split his throat. Without anyone noticing, she disappeared in the shadows once more. Happy that her mission is finished, she went back into the woods. She found a nice hidden cave and made a campfire there, so she can rest for the night._

 _During the night, the body of the general was found. The commander checked his body and found a note.  
"General Owen. You are send there, to bait out the assassin, so you can give them false hope of successes, after which commander Melson will take your title as General and lead our forces onto the Noxians and take the artifact. - For the honor of Demacia. General Garen Crownguard.", the commander pleased of what he saw he commanded his forces to get ready for a charge. Kapy, heard a noise coming from the trees, shouting to the convoy to stop and get ready. A small amount of demacian soldiers attacked. The noxians charged at them, but didn't expect the larger force which came from behind them. Kapy unsure, of Katarina's fate, pulled his sword and attacked. Jon and Dirge took out two cutlasses each and jumped into the fight. They are fought bravely, but Kapy knew they cant make it. The Noxian soldiers felt one by no, no matter how brave they were... But as Kapy fought, out of the nothing Flame appeared. Grabbed his sword on the blade and then they disappeared. Jon and Dirge turned into ashes... The Noxian convoy had fallen._

 _Early in the morning Katarina, manage to get back to the convoy, but all she saw was death... The artifacts were missing and everyone was dead. She started searching to find Kapy's body. She searched every corpse, but she didn't find him. She hoped that he had escaped and informed her father... Filled with anger and bloody lust Katarina ran back towards the Demacian camp. She didn't bother sneaking anymore... She ran directly to the commander's tent. Inside she saw the newly promoted general with half a dozen soldiers. He laughed at her and then commander her execution. As the soldiers tried to stop her, she went into a death lotus and took them out in moments. The general took out his sword and charged it towards her face. She didn't expect his strength making the his sword able to touch her face. Giving her a scar to the left eye... As the blood dripped on her face, she tasted it... In that moment her eyes didn't give any sanity. She started dashing around him, giving him small cuts. All the general could do is embrace the pain, as more she cut him the harder it was for him to stand up... He dropped on his knees, his blade felt to the ground. He was covered in blood from the small cuts. The pain was unbearable. He just asked for death. Katarina, with her face covered in blood grabbed him on the chin and spit in his face. Then she aimed her swords on his neck and took off his head. When the soldiers of the camp manage to get in, they only found corpses. She tried to find the artifacts inside the camp, but failed. They were already shipped. She just knew she'd keep the scar on her face, as a reminder of her failure._

 _A week had passed. As she had no horses and had to walk the whole way back, in the snow. When she returned to the mansion, she tried to find Kapy. But he was no where to be found, then she went into her fathers office.  
"Where is he? Didn't he come back?", surprised from her words, her father just asked about who she was talking about.  
"Kapy! Isn't he here? He wasn't in the pile of corpses when I arrived!", her father lifted his head and saw her face. Covered in blood and a scar on her left eye. He jumped of the chair, the sigh was horrible. AS he was about to speak a voice came from behind.  
"He ran away. He betrayed you and Noxus... You should of never trusted a pirate." a purple haired female entered the office.  
"LeBlanc? What are you doing here?" Marcus confused.  
"I saw the whole thing... The Demacians attacked and your boy attacked the Noxians and then ran with the Demacians. He stole my artifacts... And your good for nothing daughter, killed the wrong person. Maybe she's working with that boy?!", LeBlank looked at Katarina with distrust.  
"How dare you. I bled for my country and I have finished my mission. Even if he had betrayed us don't you dare call me a traitor. Never question my loyalty you don't know what I endure for it.", as Kat finished her words, she grabbed LeBlanck and pushed her into the wall, pulling her knife and putting it close to her face.  
"Look at my face and then speak against me you witch.", then Kat dropped LeBlanc and left the room filled with rage.  
After her, LeBlanc closed the door to the office and a long conversation with Marcus began._


	6. Chapter 6 - Out of place

_"You finally woke up." Flame, mocked him while sitting on a stone near by.  
"What the hell did you do?", still a bit dizzy, Kapy shouted at her.  
"Saved you from slaughter?", confused Flame looked at him.  
"The Demacians... They attacked us. Does this mean that...", Flame interrupted him.  
"No, she's still alive. But in few months. Well... she wont be, unless...", Flame jumped of the rock and helped him to get up.  
"I knew there was a catch. Me meeting the Du Couteaus in the sea wasn't a coincidence. You wanted me to get attached to them, didn't you?", annoyed Kapy stood up.  
"Well... What can I say, you humans are so easily attached... You weren't that easy. Not many people would actually love a family of murderers... Guess it was that redhead that won you. Wasn't it?", Flame walked around him, smiling.  
"Typical... Didn't expect anything else from one of your kind... Always looking to manipulate and the worse moment possible. Bang you just fuck up everything and ask for favors with no way to walk out of them.", pissed Kapy, checked if all his gear was still on him.  
"You do have a choice. You can go and live your life, here in Demacia, or you can try to run back to Noxus, where you're currently the most wanted as you're a traitor in their eyes. Or... you can work for me, for a bit and then I'll grand you save passage to save Katarina, well... maybe that will win you a few days of life in Noxus.", as Flame was speaking, she started conjuring small purple flames and played with them.  
"You really know how to fuck up a person, you know that? If I'm in Demacia, I need to hide the Du Couteau crest...", Kapy quickly removed the metal crest on his shoulder and hid the necklace with the Du Couteau symbol on it. He threw the crest off the wall, but hid the necklace as it was a gift from Katarina._

 _"Sit down. I need to give you some history... or more like future lessons. Well, not sure what to call it anymore actually, but you still need to listen. Remember that cargo you were suppose to protect?", Flame looked at him awaiting an answer.  
"Yes... the ugly stones with runes. I remember."  
"Well, my dear boy... You see, you're currently living in the past. I know what you're thinking, but listen. There was a world, where my brother decided that technology should evolve faster than magic, he made it so that the last men alive will gain an audience with him. So this one, person. Calling himself Viktor. Well, he destroyed all life, even himself. He was more mechanical than human. My brother met him, after few long years of conversations and story telling, my brother decided to share, about the different worlds. About mine most specifically. You see, Viktor made robotic androids perfectly copying the once alive people, but he always needed something of them to manage to create it. As Katarina is unique to my world only, there is no way Viktor could of done such a thing to her, but... My brother opened a portal which not only came to my world, but into the future. Where the world was nearly destroyed by a demon, named Aatrox. Viktor interfered in the final battle, where Katarina was suppose to slaughter the demon, but the mechanical army which came killed everyone. Her included. He took her body and went back to his own time and world. Viktor made the perfect killer. But then my other brother got pissed at this and started to send his void creatures, to prove that no other world can have a better killer than his. Years past, Viktor got bored of watching her slaughter the void beasts. But one day, a portal opened and a group of Demacians arrived. Viktor didn't want to kill them. He just wanted to convince them in wanting to save their world. My world... The General of this party agreed to a deal and he got the Katarina android here, she gave schematics to his sister, to build a portal, so Viktor can return again."  
"So did he returned?" Kapy asked wondering.  
"He did, but he will never return again... Katarina destroyed this robotic clone. And she managed to defeat him, but she nearly died. This is where I came in. Once the portal which Viktor used opened, I passed to their world. My brother wasn't pleased to see me, but... neither him or his world exist anymore so I don't think that matters anymore. After which, I waited. Viktor's death... Then I returned everything that happened to Katarina's past. Well... I didn't consider that she would still remember her father's death... So... that's how she will die, trying to save him. But that's not the point. The point is. That world doesn't exist and the cargo that got snitched by the demacians few weeks ago, is the portal that opens to that world. It can open only to that world and if it does... The destruction will come here and destroy this world as well."_

 _"Some of that didn't make any sense... but I'll pretend that it did. So you are telling me, that even if I walk out of here and find a way to survive... This world will be destroyed. Why didn't you just use Katarina to do it?", Kapy stood from the stone he was sitting on and walked towards flame.  
"Because she cannot see or hear me anymore. Divine energy goes one time to a person. I still haven't used all of it one you so you can still see and hear me.", Flame kept trying to convince him.  
"If I didn't knew that I got few days remaining, I would of asked you a hundred of questions, but now I'll ask only two. Where's the bloody portal and how do I destroy it?"  
"In the Demacian dungeons and... well, your blood will destroy it." as her words ended so she disappeared.  
"Damn I hate her...", Kapy lifted his hood on his head, hiding his face. And jumped down the wall he was on. He found himself at the marketplace of Demacia._

 _As he walked trying to find his way to the castle, he noticed a big crowed of men. Curious of what's going on he went towards the crowed. He saw a weird girl in the middle. Black hair, yellow eyes, a weird red dress and nine fox tails. Kapy couldn't diene deny that she was attractive, but he couldn't explain why was everyone trying to much to get her attention. As he left the crowed one of the men grabbed him in on the arm.  
"Filthy Noxian spy!", he shouted and the rest suddenly turned around pulling their swords and axes out. As Kapy was about to pull out his blade, the girl shouted.  
"Stop! He's no spy, he's with me!", then she pushed the men one by one making way for herself to get to him.  
"Let him go you filthy swine!", she slapped his arm and he instantly lifted his grip on Kapy's hand. After which she grabbed Kapy and walked away with him.  
When they got away from praying eyes, she pushed his hood down and pulled the necklace out his pocket.  
"Ha, Du Couteau. I didn't know the old men is recruiting again. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me.", she smiled at him winking her fox ears.  
"How did you know? Who are you? Or what are you?", Kapy still confused of what happened.  
"Me? I'm a girl silly... Cant you tell! Oh, you mean the tails and the ears? Well, they are bonuses if I may say. You can call me Ahri. Now, tell me why are you here? What does Marcus want, something that pays well I hope, or is at least fun!", Ahri kept nagging him to tell, at the end just so he can make her stop talking, he told her.  
"Ok ok ok! I'll tell you, just stop it... and stop jumping around in that tight dress, it's distracting."  
"Ohhh, you naughty boy. Why are you looking there. Tisk tisk. Alright, I'll sit over here, now tell me." she smiled and looked at him carefully.  
"Oh boy... this is going to be one of these days... I'm not here because of Marcus. I'm on my own and I need to find a... erm... Big long stones with runes on them?"  
"Ha! I know what you're talking, about. But if Marcus didn't send you I don't think I should help you... maybe if you do me a favor.", Ahri moved one of her tails on her face, so only her eyes could be visible.  
"Look. I don't have time, I need to find the stones and then return to Noxus... K-k-k... Marcus is in danger and I cant go back without finding what I am seeking!", Kapy's face got a bit red, not of anger, but of feeling uncomfortable, from Ahri's movement. It's like she was trying to seduce him.  
"Ohhh... ok. I'll help... But you'll own me a favor." Ahri kind of disappointed moved her tails behind her.  
"What kind of a favor?"  
"Ohhh... you'll know when the time comes. And trust me, we will meet again.", and so Ahri, told him where to find the portal, she actually lead him to a secret passage leading to the Demacian dungeons. The whole way, she tried to charm him, but he just kept looking away from her. As they reached the destination, they heard talking. Luckily the secret tunnels were closed by wall door and they couldn't be seen, but there was a small hole in the wall which allowed them to peak on what's going on.  
"Oh dear. Garen, Fiora, Luxanna, Galio and an ugly purple men! You want to rob the King's most trusted general! How exiting." Ahri whispered to Kapy.  
"No... I don't... I need to find a way to get some of my blood onto that stone.", Kapy looked at her, hoping for ideas.  
Ahri smiled and pulled on of his knives and a magical orb appeared in her arm. Then she made a quick cut on his face. He almost shouted as it was unexpected. She smiled and picked few drops of blood from his dripping wound. After which she threw her orb and the dagger at the same time. In the middle of the air the orb absorb the dagger and it passed threw the wall. As the orb returned back the dagger flew directly towards the portal. The dagger went deep inside the stone. The blood touched it directly. The Demacians shouted and tried to break down the wall, but they didn't realize that the stone pillars were about to explode. Ahri and Kapy ran back to the surface, while the portal exploded and knocked out all the people who were in the dungeon._

 _As the two got out to the outside it was already night time. Kapy ready to leave for Noxus, got pulled back by Ahri. She wanted him to stay for the night. After long persuasion attempts, Kapy finally agreed. The two had a few drinks, but Ahri's plans didn't go as she wanted, as Kapy took a separate room from her. She was surprised to find out that he was locking his door, usually nobody locked their doors in the tavern. Kind of annoyed Ahri found herself someone from the tavern guests and took him to her room. Making sure to be loud as possible during the night, but little did she know. That Kapy was so tired that he slept like if he was dead. On the morning when Ahri got up, she checked if he was awake, just to find out that he had left early, towards Noxus. He knew what will happen, he had just a few days to stop it._


	7. Chapter 7 - The Game for the Mantle

_"It's time Swain.", LeBlanc walked pass him, touching his chin with her finger. "You're ready to defeat Grand General Boram Darkwill. And it's my time to make sure the Du Couteau clan never get the claim for any power, except their puny assassins guild."  
"Are you sure that killing Marcus is the right way? What about his daughters?", Swain looked at LeBlanc with still some doubt, about what they were about to do.  
"Marcus is an issue. He must be removed... And Katarina? Since her toy betrayed her, she's a loyal puppy. She wont even try to seek revenge for her father. And Cassiopea... well I don't think she'll have a say IF she comes back from Shurima."  
"I am sure that Talon will seek revenge for his mentor." Swain wondered why LeBlanc didn't mention him.  
"The thief? He'll do what Katarina tells him to. I doubt he's smart enough to even figure out who killed Marcus the first place anyway.", LeBlanc started helping Swain to get dressed, for his challenge. The armored robes which LeBlanc gave him, were magically improved to withstand any blow Darkwill could of landed. So even if Swain doesn't perform well he would still survive._

 _As the preparations in Noxus were getting ready, issues in the Demacian leadership had arose. In the kings chamber General Garen and Lord Dawson were arguing about the recent events which happened both on the roads and inside the demacian dungeons. King Jarvan IV just stood listened and didn't interfere in the argument which kept going in his throne room.  
"The Noxians must be put down once it for all! There is more and more evidence for their aggression towards Demacia.", Garen punched the table with anger.  
"Watch your tone, boy. Your so called proof, might be used against you as well. What were your troops doing in the forest the first place, there is currently a peace between the two countries and you place military forces on the roads?!" Lord Dawson, tried to keep a calm tone and challenged Garen's words.  
"I got a report from good sources that the Noxians were bringing a weapon to our boarders. And the murder of both the general and commander in power of the troops is proof enough. Why would they send assassins if they were innocent in the whole deal?!", Garen kept getting angrier and angier.  
"Watch your tone boy... If your father was still here..." Garen rudely interrupted.  
"if my father was here , he wouldn't rest until ever single Noxian was six feet under. You don't get to speak about my father. King Jarvan III's death, was the hardest thing he could see. My father wouldn't of allowed that monster Sion to be resurrected again. But you and your tolerant behavior towards them is getting us in a worse position and at the end they will destroy this country."  
"Boy. You're walking in a dangerous territory here. I was recommend you stop this argument and sit down." Lord Dawson, sat down and looked Garen in the eyes. All he saw was the eyes of a madman, willing to do the unspeakable in the name of his country.  
"Was that a threat Lord Dawson?", Garen with a bit calmer tone asked ,both men staring each other.  
"No boy. A warning. Just because that Noxian girl declined your wishes, it doesn't mean you get the right to decide the fate of Noxus, or Demacia. Even if you're a friend of the king your word and power still has its limits. Let the more matured handle this. Now tell me, about the accident in the dungeon.", Lord drank from his wine, awaiting for a report.  
"We were observing the dungeons, when a blade covered in magic came from nothing and it exploded. It could of killed me and my sister... When I got from the ground I observed the blade. IT was property of clan Du Couteau... Noxians.", Garen sat down as he finished.  
"And the blade? It came from the wall itself? Hmmm..." Lord Dawson called few of his troops. "Go find Luxanna Crowguard and ask her to show you where the blade came from and try to find anything leading to how it came and who did it.", the soldiers greeted with arm on their hearts and left the chamber.  
"Now, Garen... You're free to leave. I have to speak with the king in private.", at first Garen didn't want to leave, but Jarvan send him off._

 _In a village somewhere in Noxus, Kapy had arrived and decided to visit the tavern. The guards were looking for him, so he tried to cover his face as much as possible. It was noon, so the tavern was filled with all the men from the village, trying to relax and grab a drink. As Kapy enjoyed a mug of ale, he heard a familiar voice.  
"What is it LeBlanc?",  
"Marcus dear, I need to see you in private tomorrow morning. Near the lake... I got some information, about the boy...", LeBlanc spoke with a seductive voice.  
"The boy? They found him? Tell me what you know LeBlanc! Now!", Marcus's voice was filled with anger.  
"Tomorrow, love. Tomorrow. Ta taa.", and so LeBlanc just disappeared in the air.  
As Marcus was about to swear a soldier went to him, whispering something in his ear.  
"What?! Is he mad? Get the horses ready, we're going back to the mansion... Cant even get a mug of ale in peace...", Marcus quickly drank his drink and left the tavern.  
Kapy wondered of what's going on, he drank his drink and rented a room. He needed rest, but he also needed to find out what LeBlanc will tell Marcus. Tomorrow morning he'd be at the lake as well._

 _The morning came, Kapy woke up well rested. As he was already dressed, he just stood from the bed and went to the window to check the situation. There were no guards in sight, but he could hear few of them having a drink downstairs. Kapy decided to jump out of the window, instead of risking been seen. As the tavern was near the forest, Kapy didn't have much issues sneaking to their quickly. He knew where the lake was... Kat has shown it to him a few dozen times already. So he just went directly towards it, hoping that he wont be too late. After half an hour of walking, Kapy finally got near the lake. He noticed Marcus already waiting, she he hid in the bushes near by. Not much longer, LeBlanc appeared from the air. The two were talking quite, so Kapy couldn't hear them... As he was, about to get closer he heard a sound. It was like someone was running in the woods. As Kat had tough him, to pay attention to any noise, Kapy decided to check what's going on. When he arrived to the source, he was Kat. She was running towards the meeting, but from the nothing vines appeared and grabbed her. She couldn't escape, she tried to shout but she couldn't. Kapy knew something isn't right, so he tried to free her. He removed the vine on her mouth first and then she saw him.  
"YOU! I'll... I knew you were working with LeBlanc! Traitor!", Katarina started shouting at him  
"What are you talking, about? I tough you were dead when the Demacians came and then I got pretty much kidnaped mid fight!"  
"I don't believe a word you say. You're going to kill me now? Like you're going to kill my father?!", Katarina kept trying to get herself free while shouting at him.  
"What are you talking, about? I'm trying to get you free? Wait, are you telling me she's going to kill him?", Kapy confused, just looked at Katarina's face. She nodded and he knew what he has to do. He grabbed a knife from the belt on Katarina's thigh. Then he left her and went back to the meeting. As he got close enough he noticed a second LeBlanc with a knife in her hands going towards Marcus. Kapy quickly threw the knife he took from Kat and slew the killer. As the blade landed, Kapy felt a fire. He looked down and notice the fire surrounding him. And then he disappeared._

 _"Time to go back to your own time Kapy.", Flame's voice came from around him, followed by a laugh. While he was inside this spell Flame did to him, he was able to see events. Swain slaughtered Grand General Darkwill, as he was cheering his victory, Marcus entered and fought Swain. Then the image change, Marcus was getting named Grand General of Noxus. Katarina, stood in the shadows, with a half smile on her face, glad to see her father rise to real power. The image changed again. He saw something... Beasts... black as night. Just looking at them made you get cold. Their eyes, looked like glass. Claws, fangs... different shapes and sizes, some with wings others with four arms. Death. Fire. And a men in black plated armor, his helmet had an opening only for his eyes... They were glowing bright red. As Kapy observed this person, it felt like he turned his head towards Kapy, and looked not in his eyes, but in his soul. The person lifted his arm and tried to grab Kapy, but as his arm was about to reach. Kapy landed on the ground... The height was big so he instantly went unconscious._


	8. Chapter 8 - Darkness

_"Wake up you piece of traitor scum." a shout followed by a punch came from the noxian soldier.  
"We've been looking for you for quite some time, traitor. What was it, nearly three years? You cant imagine how much we searched... The deserts of Shurima, the snow lands of the Freljord, the island of Ionia, the cursed Voodoo lands, the yordle lands and even Demacia. But no trace of you... Nobody even saw you... We were even, about to visit the Shadow Isles to search for you. You cant imagine the pleasure I felt when I saw you falling of that tree.", the soldier gave him one more punch in the face. Kapy had no idea where or when he was, but he knew he was tied up and beaten up by Noxian soldiers.  
"Don't worry boy. Traitors in Noxus don't live long. I've already send word to Noxus for lady Du Couteau. She'll be arriving shortly. In the meanwhile my soldiers will show you what we do with traitors.", the solder walked back and pointed towards Kapy. All the soldiers around jumped on him and started kicking him. He felt down on the ground helpless, trying to withstand the pain. After few minutes a very large soldier approached. He pushed the rest away and with one arm picked Kapy off the ground. With his other arm he grabbed Kapy's arms so he wont be able to move and the soldier who spoke went infront of Kapy and started punching him in the stomach. He charged a powerful blow into his face, forcing his nose to bleed hard.  
"ENOUGH!" a familiar voice shouted. Kapy opened his eyes and saw her... It was Katarina, she seemed more matured since last time. Seems age worked well on her. But her face, her nose was bleeding.  
"Lady Du Couteau? Are you okay?" the soldier worried rushed towards her.  
"I'm fine commander Hector. Why are you beating him up? Put him down immediately!" Katarina, went towards Kapy, checking if he's still alive.  
"Kat? What happened to your eye?" Kapy asked worried.  
"You're laying on the ground bleeding and beaten up and ask, about me? Well... Aren't you the gentlemen. Don't worry, about my eye. My father wants to see you." she helped him to get up and then looked at Hector.  
"What are you looking at? You're gonna let a girl to do the heavy lifting? Bring your ass here and carry him. You're the one who got him in this state the first place!", Hector quickly ran and grabbed Kapy._

 _As they were, about to leave a growl was heard in the trees.  
"What the hell was that?" one of the soldiers with fear in his voice asked. A second growl came from the trees, but this time closer.  
"Get your weapons ready!" Katarina shouted, pulling her blades out.  
"Hector and you two, get Kapy out! NOW" the soldiers obeyed the order, after which Katarina grouped with the rest. Observing the trees for what was doing the sounds. A third growl, this time drastically close behind a large rock near by. The large Noxian soldier, with his large axe walked slowly towards the rock to see what was trying to scare them off. As he got near the rock a fox came out. The soldier jumped a bit scared and then laughed, the rest of the soldiers followed, but Katarina kept her eye on the rock. She knew it wasn't just a fox. As the large soldier started walking towards the rest out of the nothing a large set of claws pierced his back, going out of his stomach, holding his insides. The soldier looked down, as last moments of his life, he charged his axe towards the claw, but as he was about hit it, it pulled out leaving him, hitting himself. The large soldier felt down on the ground lifeless. From behind him a large black beast appeared. His eyes, cold as glass, claws large as blades. His fangs long and sharp, large sharp crimson spikes on his back and a reptile tail with few spikes on the end. The beast stood up on his back legs. Its size was almost as three soldiers. It growled at the soldiers and attacked. IT was so fast that the soldiers could hardly see it.  
"Retrieve!" Katarina shouted to her soldiers and they ran towards the three men who had left already. Katarina charged at the beast. But it was too fast, it blocked every single attack. She dashed all around him, with unseen speed and it was still not enough. The battle of the two was intense. Katarina jumped up a tree branch and charged at the beast with a powerful blow. But as she landed, she realized her foes was gone, before she could react the best appeared in front of her. Piercing her stomach. The same moment Kapy shouted. Hector check to see what's wrong and noticed the blood coming out of his stomach, then he turned around and saw the beast lifting Katarina in the air with claws inside her.  
"NOOOOOO! Soldiers! Help the lady! MOVE!", Hector shouted at his warriors, still moving with Kapy. A whole dozen of soldiers charged at the beast. As the beast was about to rip Katarina in half a spear landed on its back and the beast out of pain threw her on the side. It turned around charging at the incoming soldiers. The first two were left headless in a single strike. Eight of them surrounded the beast while the other two grabbed Katarina and ran towards hector with it, they ran as fast as they could. Luckily she was skinny and didn't weight enough to slow them down. The two ran as fast as they could while the shouts of their comrades filled their ears. For the time the beast was done with the soldiers, there was no sigh of Hector and the the two soldiers. It growled one more time and ran off into the forests._

 _Almost an hour of running. They finally reached the nearest village. The village of Nightflower.  
"Medic! Where's the village medic! GET HIM NOW!", Hector kept shouting in the center of the village.  
"Calm down my, friend! What's the issue! Oh dear... Is that? John! Dirge! GET OUT HERE! NOW!", the doctor ran towards Hector and the soldiers, he observed both Katarina and Kapy's injury while waiting for his assistance.  
"What did this commander? This is no ordinary beast, is it?"  
"I don't know what it was Doc, but if she couldn't defeat it, then I got no hopes for any of my men to have survived the fight. Can you help her?" Hector's voice was filled with fear.  
"And him? How is he with literally the same injury?" the doctor asked confused.  
"The same injury? What are you talking, about? The beast didn't touch him at all! I assumed he was bleeding from the beating he had.", Hector had no idea what was going on.  
"Look commander. The piercing it's the same. Same shape, same amount of blood. But it's impossible. Even if it was exactly the same hit, it cant cause exactly the same injury, it would be least a small difference. But it's exactly the same. Look here? His torso is a bit longer, so the hit should of injured this part if the strike was the same, but the strike didn't do anything the same time it did injury an organ which it shouldn't of even reached. This is amazing.", as the doctor stood amazed from the injuries his helpers came out with surgery instruments and herbs.  
"Oi Jon! It's t'he captain!"  
"Dirge? You know this men?" confused the doctor looked at him, while picking his tools.  
"Aye sir! He's our captain! We came here with em!" Jon answered quickly.  
"Jon what have i told you, about... never mind! We're going to do surgery here! Get ready to assist! Commander, there's a witch living near by, in the woods. Please go fetch her, this surgery will need magic, if you want any of them to live."  
"A witch? Here?" Commander Hector, asked the doctor while scratching his head.  
"Yes. A witch commander, now please do hurry!", the doctor quickly answered and trying to pick on whom to start first, Dirge poked him on the shoulder.  
"Doctor, I know t'he captain! He would want you to fix her first!", Jon nodded in agreement, the doctor unaware why, but trusted them and set Katarina. Good thing she wore a short corset otherwise the leather would of been a pain to cut off to operate.  
Hector approached his two soldiers ordering them to guard the doctor with their lives. After which he left for the forest._

 _Hector walked for almost an hour in the woods, in the direct which he was send to search for the witch. Tired after the whole situation he sat down for a moment to rest. Then he heard a noise, someone was approaching. Hector quickly jumped and pulled his sword out.  
"You're walking on my land dear boy.", a soft voice came from behind him.  
"Show yourself!", Hector shouted, with his eyes moving like crazy trying to find the one who spoke.  
From behind the trees a young lady walked out. Hector looked at her head to toe and a smile came on his face.  
"Excuse me young lady. As charming as you are, I have no time to bother you, but do you know, about some witch living near by?"  
The girl walked near him, touching him on the chin.  
"Look at my eyes commander." and so he did. After looking at them for a few seconds he saw fire burning inside them.  
Hector jumped back, felt to the ground.  
"Who are you?", she smiled at him  
"You can call me, Flame. A witch... Now what is you desire?" she gave him a hand so he can get up.  
"You're the witch? Oh thank Noxus... I need your help. Our high commander is badly injured in the near by village. The doctor urgently needs your help.  
"Urgently you say? Badly injured? Is that why you sat down to rest Hector? Oh yes. I saw you. I know what you were thinking. You tough they are already dead? Didn't you. I know what you did Hector...", her smiled turned into anger itself.  
"What are you talking, about? Who are you?", Hector walked back and pulled his sword again.  
"Oh Hector, Hector... You think I didn't know that you informed the Demacians, about the convoy? Your betrayal to your country nearly destroyed my world... And. Well. I can't let that to go unpunished... can I? You see. The village of Nightflower isn't actually a Noxian village... it's my village. And the two fools there and the doctor. Well... They don't actually need my help, but... dear Hector..."  
"What are you?! Get away from me!", Hector kept walking back, with fear in his eyes. Flame walked towards him, slowly inflaming herself.  
"Who am I? You mean what? Don't you? I am your punishment Hector. You think that I don't know that your orders were to bring Kapy to the grand general unharmed? You dare to touch my chosen? You disobeyed again? When will this betrayed reach to a level where you harm her too? You know what will happen if that comes to be? You want to know who I am hector? I am your infernal!", a large wave of fire went inside Hector. His screams were so loud that he could be heard at the Shadow Isles even. His body went ablaze from the inside out. As the heat got higher and higher, his eyes popped. His flesh went down, his sword and armor became liquid.  
"Oh Hector. Dear Hector... Betrayal isn't allowed in this time of darkness... Too bad you couldn't learn your lesson the first time." Flame smiled and started to sign to herself and walked inside the woods once more._

 _Midnight came. The village of Nightflower, started to glow into the dark. The flowers around it threw a warm red light. Kapy and Katarina left in the middle of the village, with just finished surgery. All the villagers grabbed hands around them and the light from the flowers went inside them. Jon and Dirge sat next to Katarina and Kapy, while the doctor chanted a spell. From both their wounds a dark energy came out. It went into the sky and the light from the people destroyed it. The injuries on their bodies started to heal slowly. A tattoo started to form on the left side of their torsos. The chanting was done. All the villagers went to the tavern. The doctor went to his house while Jon and Dirge, took the two from the ground and followed the doctor. Outside the village in the forest. The beast which attacked them waited. It was going to get its pray, but the glow of the flowers blocked his way. In the morning... It would have a meal Noxian meal. The beast found a spot in some bushes, where it could hide itself. Only his soulless eyes could be seen in the dark. A large amount of liquid metal felt on the beast from the air. Burning it's head not giving it the chance to scream. It jumped out of the bushes. The metal quickly got harder blocking it's sigh. The beast felt how it got lifted into the air.  
"You don't harm our captain, ya' stupid axrok." Jon angrily said while holding the beast in the air.  
"Neither you hurt her... we don't want to lose our captain, just because some stupid axrok killed her." Dirge walked towards the beast with a knife in his hands. Both started to laugh, as Dirge split open the beast. After that Jon threw the best on a branch on a tree near by. Leaving it so all its insides can drop on the ground. Every time they reached the ground they disappeared and regrew inside it. Unable to scream and with constantly paint, the beast didn't last long. And just died, not from the wounds, but from the pain. The two laughed and went back to the village._


	9. Chapter 9 - That was fun

_"What the hell is all this shouting..." Kapy woke up with hand on his head.  
"That's General Garen Crownguard.", Katarina answered from the bed near by touching her stomach.  
"How did you know?" he looked at her, wondering  
"An annoying voice like that? You never forget it once you heard it... What he hell is that idiot doing in Noxus." Katarina tried to stand up  
"I don't know, about that, but I feel cheated here...", Kat looked at him with awaiting for an answer to his claim  
"Well c'mon! I'm left topless and you're still with your corset! How is that any fair?", Kat unsure if to laugh or to throw something at him checked her body. She noticed the strange tattoo, then she looked at him and saw the exact same on him as well.  
"What is this? I never made this tattoo... why do you have the same tattoo?", Kapy confused looked and noticed the tattoo.  
"OH hell no... Tell me there's a spell to remove this thing off my body... Speaking of which... What happened to your eye?"  
"Nothing... Just a reminder." Kata saw her jacket on a table near by and went to put it on.  
"What are you waiting for ? Put something on and lets go see what that ape wants.", then Katarina walked out the room seen her boots next the door and kneed to put em on. In the mean time Kapy quickly dressed up and followed her._

 _"The same beast attacked a village at Demacia! And nothing killed it. How is it you have one of their kind here dead?! Explain Noxian!" Garen kept shouting at the doctor.  
"Calm down general Crownguard. We have no idea what creature you're talking, about. We're simple farmers. Only the soldiers deal with monsters.", Garen looked at the two soldiers on the side.  
"These two? You're telling me they killed the beast alone? Or the beast was dead the first place and one of you 'peasants' used magic to reanimate a similar one in Demacia?"  
Katarina and Kapy left the doctor's house to see what's going on.  
"Ah... Now I understand. The famous Katarina Du Couteau and one of her toys..." Garen walked towards both of them. As Katarina was, about to start to speak Garen pushed her away.  
"Stand away. I'm speaking to your mistress." as he said it, he went towards Kapy. Katarina stood on the side looking at him confused. Kapy froze in place unaware of what's going on.  
"Who's this boy, Katarina? Your new bone to bite?", Kapy confused looked at Kat, she had no idea what's going on as well.  
"He's my new husband, Garen.", Kapy answered. Garen looked at Kat again, while Kat's face got red.  
"This? He's so small... I tough you Noxian woman like strong men. I still don't understand how could you pick him than me... I could of given the peace your father wanted if you weren't so stubborn.", Kapy realized that for some odd reason Garen saw him as Kat and Kat as himself. As he was, about to speak again, Garen interrupted.  
"Leave that little skinny shit somewhere and come with me. He's not worth to be even with my horses.", Katarina burst into laughter, while Kapy's face turned red.  
"Garen dear... come here for a little kiss on the cheek.", Garen smiled and moved his head to Kapy's level, awaiting for a kiss. Instead he was surprised by a punch in the face. Garen felt a bit dizzy while moving back, but quickly Kapy, kicked him on the leg, dropping him down on his knees. A knee in the face followed after._

 _Katarina still laughing, sat down on the ground to enjoy the show, as Kapy went towards her, Garen stood up pulling out his sword.  
"Turn around Kapy..." Kat told him with a smile on her face, Kapy instantly turned but didn't manage to pull back quick enough and Garen made a small cut on his shoulder. Some blood felt on Garen's face. As it landed on him, his eyes started to feel like they burn. After few moments Garen looked at his target once more, surprised of what he saw. Both Katarina and Kapy had switched appearance right in front of him.  
"What the hell is this? What kind of magic is this?", Garen shocked walked back to his soldiers.  
"I think that was, because of the portal I blew up? I mean you were dumb enough to try to open it and stood near it the whole time and... Yeah... blood magic." Kapy, helped Katarina to stand up and the smile from her face turned into a killers expression.  
"Where's the beast you found dead?" Katarina looked at Garen. As brave as he was she knew how to make him fear her.  
Before Garen could say anything, out of the crowed Jon and Dirge ran towards Kapy. They jumped on him giving him a hug, as they were worried for their captain.  
"How are you two still alive..." Katarina asked herself.  
"We can take you there mistress, we know where the beast is." Jon filled with joy shouted at her.  
"Jon? Why do you know where the beast is? And what are you two doing here?", Kapy happy and same time worried asked them.  
"The lady send us here captain. She wanted us to get the doctor ready for when you and she came injured! Then she asked us to hunt down the beast and burn it with the bones and metal of a traitor." Dirge explained.  
"The bones of a traitor? Wait... where's Hector?" Katarina realized that the commander of her troop was missing. The two Noxian soldiers looked at her as if they knew nothing of what's going on.  
"Dirge? Where is Hector?"  
"He was the traitor miss Katarina.", Dirge looked at her innocent.  
"A traitor? What are you talking, about? Ahhh... no... First take me to the beast. You'll explain later when we head back to the city."_

 _The four left towards the corpse of the beast, Garen commanded his soldiers to secure the village and went after them. Not long after they reached the beast. Its flesh had started to fall off, so it was mostly bones and smell.  
"That's... that's the thing that nearly killed me. How did you... What hell are you two!?" Katarina looked at Jon and Dirge, with some fear. The two looked at Kapy.  
"Oh no... Don't look at me. I still don't know what's going on here or what that thing is... You two should..." Kapy got interrupted.  
"That's an axrok. And Jon and Dirge are my special servants... well yours now, you're their captain.", Flame appeared out of the woods.  
"Who the hell are you?" Garen quickly pulled his sword.  
"Crownguard. Lay your weapon down, I got no time for your bravery and stupidity. I want you to take all your men out of my village and go back to Demacia. You will be needed later.", as if charmed, Garen obeyed her command like a puppy and left.  
"And here I wasted time punching him in the face to make him shut up..." Kapy laughed, while Kat had no idea what's going on.  
"Why do you look so worried Katarina?", Flamed asked with a soft voice.  
"Last time I saw you, my whole country went ablaze, so you can see how I am not actually happy to see you again."  
"Last time I saved you and your country from certain destruction. And from fate worse than death, been a slave to a demon... Are you not pleased of what I gave you?" Flame wondered asked her.  
"I don't know what you are... But I don't trust things I don't understand. So is he one of your pawns too? Just send to distract me from the things around?" Katarina's face looked like she was pissed and same time hoping for something.  
"No. I just stole him from a different world. To... how do I say... make sure you don't kill yourself without me having to ruin the magical balance. I have already rewritten your story once, I cannot do it again. So I need someone else to do it." Flame smiled at Kapy.  
"And now I finally know why the hell she pulled me here... guess I had to meet you two earlier.", Kapy sat down on a rock near by showing a middle finger to Flame. Kat looked kind of relieved.  
"What is this axrok?", Katarina asked while looking interested at the remains of the beast.  
"It's just a mere servant of the darkness that is to come. Which you two, need to defeat before it can destroy this world."  
"Why aren't I shocked... Here I was thinking, how Flame just came to say how she wants to deal with this while, I just get a nice pretty house to live in and maybe go kill one two idiots with Kat, but nooo! Please... why shouldn't you just come and say how we need to do all the dirty work again... Wait. We? You mean, you're not sending me off alone, again? She's coming with me?" Kat, looked at Kapy and tried to calm him down  
"Well, if you don't want me, be my guest and do all the work yourself, I don't mind getting a little house and going out to kill one two idiots while you're saving the world."  
"Now I see what my brother meant before he left... Ah. I need to leave children, but now you need to return to Noxus. There's a cave near the city gates. Jon and Dirge can lead you there. You'll find all you need to know there... And after that, please do take the fox girl. She's somewhere between Noxus and Demacia, causing too much... you'll see. Just take her with you, you'll need her."  
"Fox girl? What are you... Seriously? She just disappeared like that? Seriously?!", Katarina pissed off looked at Kapy.  
"You'll get used to it... I know who's she talking, about... But somewhere around isn't really much help... Well. I guess we should be going. And you two are coming with us." Kapy looked at Jon and Dirge  
"Sorry captain, we cant. We need to protect the village from the axroks, they will arrive soon. But you best leave now."  
"Seriously... You're leaving me n... SERIOUSLY? They can do it too?" Kapy annoyed looked at Kat. She lifted her shoulders and smiled.  
"To be honest. Today was kind of fun... and I still don't understand what's this tattoo.", Kapy looked at her  
"Yeah, it was kind of fun... I mean, I got to punch a demacian general in face... And pretend to be you."  
"About that... We're married? Really? That was the best you could come up with?" the two kept mocking at each other and disappeared into the woods. _


	10. Chapter 10 - Noxus

_"Grand General Marcus Du Couteau... I'll never get used to that." Marcus told himself while walking around the forest like garden at his mansion. For the first time for the few years he has been Grand General, Marcus had a day off. At first he expected that it wouldn't be as hard as it was. The twelve assassination attempts on his life which Talon managed to stop, proved that he was doing something right and that someone wasn't pleased of it. The crime rate in Noxus had dropped drastically. There was less murders and less corrupt business. A majority of the grand clans were supporting him, but there were few who really couldn't stand the losses they were getting, because of the new laws. The soldiers, were pleased that they had enough work to keep the entertained from the lack of war. As the patrols around the city and villages were increased. They often had missions on hunting feral creatures, or a bandits raid party. The people really did love the new rule. The trades between countries thrived as well. For the first time of ages Bilgewater had direct trade with Noxus. The new admiral, Gangplank, really enjoyed the Noxian gold, as much as the Noxians enjoyed the top quality rum. Ionia opened their market to for herbs and food, since Katarina managed to convince the people there, that the invasion few years back was a mistake made by a tyrant, not a leader._

 _As Marcus arrived at the spot where Katarina trained her whole childhood, he spotted a clean bench and went down to lay on it. He couldn't believe that his whole day was free and he could simply enjoy the simple thing in life. Talon made himself comfortable on a bench near by.  
"One day boy. The darkness in the sky of Noxus will be lifted and you'll manage to see the sun from here... The warm rays of light on your face, in your own garden... That would be something."  
"I'm sure that this day will come soon Grand General, sir.", Talon replied scratching his nose out of boredom.  
"Talon, you know you can call me Marcus while we're home. No need for titles here... wait. What's that smell? Are you still with your dirty clothes boy!", Marcus annoyed looked at Talon.  
"I think you would want to see this Marcus." Talon smiled  
"Well nice to see you too father... I hope you don't mind the smell... I mean it's just rotten beast and a melted traitor. I don't think it's all that bad.", Katarina approached her father with a smile on her face.  
"Katarina! Darn it girl! Where were you ? I've was, going to be sending troops after your trail, if you took any longer! Wait... is that?" Marcus jumped of the bench shocked that Kat, had found Kapy.  
"Darm it boy! Where were you hiding all these years? Our mutual friend from Demacia told me that you did some good in there. And I'm guessing you found the traitor there, that's why Kat mentioned a melted traitor?", Marcus went toward Kapy to give him a hug, but the smell made him freeze few steps away.  
"So you really do know Ahri... And no. She just helped me to destroy the stolen portal, as it turns out. It was going to destroy the whole world... The smell of the traitor... well... Kat?" Kapy looked at him hoping she'd explain.  
"Oh... Sure... Let me tell the story... alright, alright... So the day I left, was because one of my scouts reported that they found Kapy. I went there to retrieve him. But instead I found Hector and his boys beating him up... I made them stop and to take him to a village near by... Then we got attacked by beast I've never seen before. Well and I... mmm... should of died if the noxian soldiers didn't risk their lives to save me... well, the wound the beast gave me got me unconscious. Few days later, I woke up next to that weirdo in a house. All injuries healed and this strange tattoo, on both of us. Then that ape Garen appeared...", Marcus interrupted.  
"A Demacian General? Here?! I hope you ended him girl." the anger in Marcus's voice could be felt.  
"Here's the fun part... The pushed me away and started to, erm... flirt? With Kapy as he saw him as me, for some strange reason. And at some point. Kapy got so pissed off that he gave Garen a nice trashing. And as the high and mighty was on his knees he finally decided to share that a beast, which looked like the one which nearly killed me, was attacking Demacia. And then imagine... Kapy's old crew members Jon and Dirge came from the nothing and told me, that the beast is dead... and most annoying part of it... They claim they did it themselves. As we reached the beast. The lady, which Kapy spoke of... the one who got him here and which turns out is the same, as the one that showed me the future... Appeared! She somehow mind controlled Garen to leave. And explain how the melted iron and flesh over the corpse of the beast was Hector, who turns out was a traitor. I mean... who am I to question someone with that power? Oh and she wants us to find the fox girl somewhere at the villages between Noxus and Demacia?", Marcus smiled.  
"Oh Kapy knows who she is. The two had the pleasure to meet in Demacia. This with Garen. I think I know why it happened. Ahri shared that Kapy used blood to destroy it. His blood. And I'm guessing Garen was close by at that time. But the beast? Did this lady mention what kind of a beast it is?" Marcus looked at both, expecting an answer, but hoping to be different of what he thinks it would be.  
"Axrok." Kapy said, while looking at Marcus.  
"I was hoping you wouldn't say that... You two. Get inside and take a bath. Talon, call Cassio to wait for me in the dinning room. I'll go to the grand keep, I need few of books from the library there.", everyone nodded and went to the tasks they were given._

 _After a good long bath, Kapy left from the bathroom leading to his room and was shocked of what he saw.  
"Well well... you really didn't age a day... Guess time traveling is fun, at least you're same age as Kat now." a large half snake, half woman laughed at Kapy from the bed.  
"Cassio?", confused he asked.  
"The one and only dear, the one and only. What? Ohhh... didn't she tell you? Well. Lets say temples in Shurima, opening them isn't all that smart. But at least I got some power with the curse. What? Don't you like how big I've gotten? I heard you were impressed of Katarina's maturity for the past what was it? two and a half years?" Cassio kept teasing him, she moved her torso close to him, to check him out head to toe.  
"You have a new tattoo dear? Oh, that's the old Du Couteau symbol. Guess you really like us then, don't you? I suppose Kat has it too, now. Doesn't she? And I'm sure she has no idea what it is... well that's what happens when you prefer fighting than reading I guess. Oh? You heard that Kapy? Get dressed up, daddy's home." Cassio left the room laughing.  
"And Katarina is the elder sister? Really... I wont believe that even if they paid me to..." still feeling a bit uncomfortable from the encounter, Kapy dressed up and went downstairs._

 _"Finally you two smell like proper humans." Marcus laughed.  
As they all sat down the table a growl was heard. Kapy slowly turned around a saw it at the door.  
"What he hell is that panther doing here?!"  
"That's what it's called? I tough I bough my daughter a little black cat... well." Marcus approached the panther and started to pet it. Kat called it and it went to her without question. The beast was loyal to her as if she was its parent. The panther looked at Kapy, snuffed him a bit and then laid it's head on his lap.  
"Well she seems to like you." Kat smiled.  
"Ok enough playing with the ca... panther. This is important. The beast that attacked you and nearly killed you..."  
"Ohhhh! Poor Kat got her butt kicked?" Cassio interrupted with a voice full of mockery.  
"Shush Cassio... The beast. There's only one person recorded who has lived and killed it. And that's Darkwill.",  
"And clearly now Jon and Dirge..." Kapy added.  
"We got no proof it was them, so I wont believe that it wasn't a whole army of soldiers until i don't see it with my own eyes." Marcus, pointed out.  
"Well then... why do you believe Darkwill didn't lie?" Katarina asked.  
"Because girl... I was there next to him, together with a hundred soldiers... Only we two survived. Now can I continue without any interruptions?" Marcus started to get angry.  
"Thank you... The beast isn't a common monster or animal. It's made out of pure darkness. There's stories that a creature more ancient than the world itself created it, a creature which wanted to rule everything that exists. Time and matter. But the so called family of this creature, stopped it and trapped it. When our world was created, an island was build, to imprison it. But it seems it's that its minions manage to escape from time to time. Hmmm... the rest of the text is unreadable. Did this, woman... Flame? Say anything more?" Katarina looked at Kapy  
"He's your father... fine! She said that somewhere near the city there's a cave which contains all the answers and that me and Kat should go there and after which we have to find Ahri..." Kat, smiled at him for answering.  
"That's all? Everything is important here... If this ancient creature has found a way to send more of its beats, it means it may have found a way to escape its prison." Marcus looked at Kat, expecting her to answer more fully.  
"I hate it when you look at me like that... She mentioned that Garen will be needed later on before she send him off." as Kat ended speaking, something could be heard from the outside. None paid attention, but then the noise was followed by screams._

 _Marcus quickly opened a door near by and pulled bunch of swords. Kat and Kapy armed themselves, while Talon equipped his bladed cloak. Cassio just smiled at them showing her tail off. Marcus grabbed two long swords and got ready for what was making causing the screams. Not much longer from the window an axrok broke in. The beast looked around, it's look stopped at Kat and the beast stood up on its back feet.  
"Kat... I don't think the one Jon and Dirge killed was the one that injured you..." Kapy worried mentioned.  
"You think?!" she replied angry.  
The beast jumped towards Kat, but surprised mid air, by the panther. The large cat kept scratching the beast, but its wounds continued to heal. As the panther was, about to bite the beast on the throat, it got stabbed by the spikes of the tail of the beast. Kat shouted as she saw her pet getting slaughtered and charged to attack, but got pulled back by Cassiopea's long tail. The beast got up again, about to charge again. Cassio shouted at it's face and the beast slowly turned into stone.  
"Told you, it had some bonuses." Cassio laughed.  
"Watch out!" Talon shouted.  
The beast didn't stay in stone for longer and gave a powerful punch to Cassio throwing her into the wall, together with her sister still in her tail. Marcus and Talon jumped together on both sides of the axrok, but the beast was fast enough and managed to move away, without any harm done towards it.  
"what if... hmmm..." Kapy walked towards Kat  
"What are you doing?" she asked as he grabbed her palm.  
"An experiment.", he took out a knife and cut her palm, both his and her started to bleed from the same spot.  
"Interesting... what if." Kapy amused grabbed her bleeding hand and squeezed it together with his over the knife.  
"Throw it Kat.", she took the knife and threw it at the beast. For some reason the beast opened it's mouth to eat the knife. Then it made sounds as it if was laughing. The beast got ready for an attack, but then it started to make strange noises. It slowly dropped on the ground and exploded. Everyone was covered with beast insides.  
"Dam your experiments Kapy! I just had a bath!", she slapped him on the face and went upstairs to clean herself.  
"Kat? Why did Kapy call you Kapy?" Marcus looked confused.  
"Wait? You see me as Kat? All of you?", Kapy stood up and looked at everyone confused.  
"Ok..." he opened his bleeding palm so some blood can fall over all of them.  
"How about now?" he asked again.  
"This is amazing." Talon replied.  
"Hmm... I liked your more as my sister. Well... guess we cant all have what we want." Cassio left and went upstairs to clean herself up as well.  
"This amazing. Now I see why she appeared to both of you. You're the same person. No wonder you felt so familiar when I met you." Marcus stood from the ground and grabbed Kapy, looking at him.  
"You're so different, but you are the same. Amazing. Go wash yourself, as soon as you're both ready you're leaving for the cave. Talon, call the staff to clean this up and go clean yourself... I'm going to the grand keep..." Talon interrupted.  
"After you clean yourself?", Marcus returned a smile and nodded._

 _Few hours later, Kapy and Katarina were outside the city gates and searching for the cave.  
"What do you mean we're the same person?" Katarina confused.  
"I have no idea, but that's what your father said... Perhaps he knows something we don't." they kept looking around for a cave.  
"Are you sure, your blood doesn't work like rum?" Kat laughed.  
"Well, it was technically mine and yours. But they did see me as you after the beast exploded. Just like Garen.", Katarina looked at Kapy for a moment.  
"This is actually good, you cant imagine what we can do with that. Oh wait, a cave. I guess we found it!." they rushed inside, the cave wasn't big at all. Almost close to the entrance there was a stone with words._

 _"They called me a liar. They called me evil. They called me a destroyer. But little do they know I am just the devil. I never lied, they just say it, to excuse their actions and sins. I am not evil, they claim it because the truth hurt them. I never destroyed, they did it themselves. I am your morning star, how will you embrace it?"_

 _"The devil? The literal devil? Really now? Flame is just screwing with us...", as Kapy was, about to start cursing Flame appeared from behind them, with a sad expression on her face.  
"He's not the devil you may think of, he's is something way different and more dangerous. He's my brother..."_


	11. Chapter 11 - Where it all began

_"At the beginning we were seven. Each one of us provided for the creation of the world and all the dimensions. The first day, my brother. The one who lives in your world Kapy. He made the universe in which he added planets and the suns. He saw that the light is good, but he couldn't keep it constantly on every planet on every angle, so he made the planets spin around the suns. So there was day and night. One the second day, my other brother wanted to construct kingdoms for each on of us, in our own worlds. So he did. On the third day, the water which fell from our kingdoms gathered on the world. My sister saw it as an opportunity so she created the seas and oceans on the the forth my third brother saw that space was lonely with empty planets and just suns, so he created new objects... the stars, some were just planets but others were something else. We never understood what he actually created, but it was beautiful. On the fifth day, my second sister saw how empty the seas and oceans were. So she created life, one without a soul and not as complex as us. But she loved them more and more as she saw them living. On the sixth day, she made more and more life. Beasts, reptiles, birds and all and all. But they all wanted something in our own image, something that can live and take care for the planets, so I made a deal with them. Every one of us will live in a different dimension and take care of it and will never interfere with the worlds of the rest. They agreed so I used a major part of my divine power and created the soul. The first soul, the one which will be unique to all worlds, from it I managed to make new and new souls, all around which started constructing their own bodies. In time they managed to evolve to humans, the only creatures who were in our own image, but with less power. Each world dimension has a body which looks like the one in an other dimension. Their lives are similar, but they are different as they weren't the same. Only the first soul was shared among the worlds. It would never die, it would just remake itself in new bodies in every world. But that is not important right now... Here comes the seventh of us. We all agreed and lived in our kingdoms, but my last brother didn't enjoy this peace. He saw it as boring and too perfect. So he made a spark of divine energy giving it to humanity. And so magic was born, he gave it among our worlds, corrupted people. We all saw it as not big harm done, until one day. He murdered our sister and destroyed her world, just for his joy. We combined our powers, and defeated him. None of us had the heart to murder our own kin, except me. I wanted vengeance for my sister. She had given life and hers was just taken. The rest stopped me before I could end him. They took a major part of my power and left me as strong as a puny human wizard... Then they constructed a prison on an island here in my world. One which could stop a divine. He was locked there. I had no power to reach him, neither he had to escape. He created monsters which managed to somehow escape... The history here... it's kept in secret, as I didn't want any divine power to control anyone in my world... I wasn't my brothers. But as my power slowly returned in the millions of years which had past, so did the power of my brother. Even at full power he isn't as strong as me or any of us. He cannot travel in time or between worlds anymore, but he can still destroy this world and me..."_

 _"Flame love... I mean not that something, but if he isn't as strong as you why don't you just kill him?", Kapy asked amused from her story.  
"Because I recently killed one of my brothers to protect my own world and the rest are searching for me. Because of which they made a protection on Morningstar, so if I even get near him... They'll find me and destroy me."  
"You literally said they wont kill one of their own..." Katarina pointed out.  
"This time it's different... and you two are the only people I can trust to stop my brother.", as her words ended so her presence. Flame disappeared in thin air once more and left the two unsure of what to do.  
"Well now... We need to somehow find a divine and somehow magically kill it! Easy as hell! So what you doing after we kill him?", Kapy asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice.  
"I don't know, about that. But I need to sleep this over... Lets go back and report to my father and we'll see what's going to happen in the morning."._

 _As the two reached the city gate, the gatekeeper stopped Katarina.  
"Lady Du Couteau, your father has sent this carriage for you and your friend. He order you to leave immediately for the Crossed-swords village at the border.", Katarina looked at he guard surprised and then at the carriage filled with supplies and combat gear for both her and Kapy.  
"Why didn't he come to inform me personally?" she asked confused.  
"Because your father has left for Demacia already ma'am." the guard answered a bit stressed, as he had heard rumors, about Katarina and how she treats people when displeased.  
"Why are you looking at her like that?" Kapy asked the guard. Kat looked at Kapy and then turned her look towards the guard. The poor man started to shake.  
"Answer his question soldier. It's an order."  
"I... I... there are rumors... of what you did in Nightflower ma'am... how you humiliated the Demacian general and how you were, going to murder him in front of his man if the sir, didn't stop you. And then Hector... Melted alive for..." Katarina slapped the guard.  
"He attacked Garen and I didn't touch Hector. He was a traitor, but someone else murdered him. And next time I hear you spreading such false information about me. I'll personally melt you alive as you claim I did... Understood soldier?!" Kapy grabbed Katarina on the shoulder and pulled her back.  
"You literally just made the men piss himself... Look I know you wanted to rest a bit and your father just sends us off, but don't take it out on him. You look like the monster he thinks you are, that way." Kat just snuffed and got up in the carriage.  
"Call your replacement and take the day off soldier... It's an order." as Kapy finished he followed Kat on the carriage and they left for the boarders._

 _As the night approached Kat leaned backwards over her clothes, while Kapy was watching the woods around them. The carriage driver searched for a place to stop to rest for the night. Strange enough, every tavern on the way was over-filled and there was no room for them to rest, so they kept going and going. Until they didn't reach the Crossed-swords village. Kat managed to get some rest, but Kapy was exhausted. The carriage stopped near the village tavern.  
"Ma'am. Sir. We're here. Shall I arrange for rooms and carry your gear there?" the driver asked kindly.  
"As you wish, but we aren't going to stay here long." Kat answered.  
"Excuse me ma'am, your father demanded that you stay here for the next week."  
"What? Why?" Katarina was really confused of her fathers orders.  
"I don't know ma'am. This was all I was told." the driver smiled and jumped of the carriage and went inside the tavern.  
"I'm sure he has a reason for it." Kapy calmed her down._

 _The driver returned giving them keys for their rooms and informing them where they are, Kapy kept looking around. He had the feeling he was watched. But little did he know, how right he was. On an island far away from the known lands. There was a huge jungle and in the middle a large castle could be seen. Inside the throne room of this castle a large knight in black armor and glowing eyes, watched inside a magical orb. Inside the orb, Kapy and Katarina could be seen, every word they said could be heard. Every battle observed.  
"A traitor, to one, a soldier to others shall raise from the dead and his blood with mix with the blood of the unholy and they will be one. Hector, raise from the dead and seek your vengeance on the people who ended you." with a deep dark voice the figure raised his arm. The corpse of the axrok, near the village of Nightflower started to glow. The melted metal and flesh of the traitor Hector started to bind with it. The back legs of the corpse started to form the shape of a reptile. Wings from the back similar to a bat, it's torso attached itself and fur grew, giving it the shape of a lion. The front paws changed their shape and it's fingers grew longer on them huge sharp claws grew. The head half human half beast, resembling Hector and the same time an axrok. The eyes of the creature turned green as emeralds. Glowing in the dark. The best flew in the sky. It opened it's arm and a large fireball formed. After looked around for a bit the beast saw the village of Nightflower and threw the fireball at it. The doctor's house went ablaze. The explosion woke everyone up, people got out from their houses to see what's going on. Jon and Dirge ran out of the house caring the doctor, but his burns were too much and the doctor died from the pain. The two saw the beast and got ready to fight it, but a voice in their ears just told them to run.  
"We're sorry!" the two shouted to the people and ran to the woods. All the people dropped to their knees chanting. The flowers around the village started to glow once more. The beast just laughed and charged. Hitting a barrier protecting the village. The beast annoyed pierced the barrier with it's claws like it was butter. The people slowly started to panic and the power of the barrier faded. The flowers of Nightflower, were to never glow again, as the blood of the people spilled all over them. Not even one soul left alive. The beast ran in the forest after the two fools._


	12. Chapter 12 - The Temptress

_"Can't a girl get her sleep... what's with all this noise!", Kat woke up from the rattle outside.  
"I got no idea, was waiting for you to wake up so we can go and see." Kapy answered while sitting on a char near Kat's bed.  
"What the hell are you doing here?", Katarina shouted at Kapy, feeling annoyed of him been always there when she wakes up.  
"Well, I got up early... and i was bored, sooo... decided to check what we got in the luggage and I found your diary... Since then I'm trying to imagine you in that cat outfit.", Kapy started to laugh. Katarina's face turned red, she saw the diary on the table next to him and jumped off bed without even putting her leggings on, she grabbed it and slapped Kapy on the head with it.  
"Don't touch my diary! Now get out and wait me downstairs!", Kapy stood up still smiling and left the room.  
"Some times I wonder why I still keep him around..." as she was dressing up she noticed a small box on her jacket. She opened the box and found inside one of her daggers, with her named carved on it.  
"How did he? Well... at least he's trying to compensate with some gifts. Get over yourself Kat...", as Kat was talking to herself, suddenly a memory appeared. She remembered how much weight she had lost, she remembered the purple yorlde and how she helped her cover herself... The next memory in her mind was when she got news of Talon's death. As the memories ended, she grabbed the dagger and threw it at the door. A tear appeared on her eye.  
"That will never happen... LeBlanc and Swain are dead...", she tried to calm herself._

 _Downstairs Kapy, had ordered breakfast and waited for Kat to come. He was still wondering why their carriage driver had left so sudden, telling only the tavern keeper. As Kat walked down the stairs, Kapy looked at her. For a blink of a moment he saw her in the cat outfit.  
"What the?", surprised of what he saw, he rubbed his eyes.  
"The noise outside is become too loud, lets check it first and then you can eat.", Kata, said worried. Kapy instantly stood up and followed her.  
When they went outside they saw a big crowd of men.  
"I think I know what's going on..." Kapy mumbled.  
Out of the crowed the girl with the nine tails walked. She went directly towards Kapy and Kat.  
"Hello there beautiful, wanna have some fun?", Ahri spoke with a seductive voice.  
"Ahri, I told you last time. I'm not into such...", she interrupted him.  
"You had your chance boy. I was talking to her."  
"What?!", both Kat and Kapy shouted in the same voice. Kat pulled Kapy away form her.  
"What the hell?!", Kat said while holding Kapy's arm.  
"I can't say she's wrong, or that you're angry, but... You heard Flame... we need her. Charm her! I know you can convince her to come with us."  
"Are you out of your mind?! I don't care what Flame wants! I'm not letting her touch me!", as Kat finished her words, she felt soft palms on her stomach. Slowly they moved up towards her corset. Kat quickly got out and looked at Ahri with a red face.  
"Are you two talking, about little oh me?", Ahri chuckled. "Don't worry, pretty. I don't bite... much."  
"Don't touch me fox..." annoyed Kat walked away.  
"Kapy... please convince her for me... I am really cold and I need her to help me warm up.", as Ahri's words ended a men from the crowd behind her approached.  
"I can warm you and your bed for days!" he then grabbed her arm.  
Ahri turned around and slapped him in the face. After that she send a kiss to one of the men behind. He jumped from the crowd and attacked the one who grabbed the she fox. Not long after the two ripped each other to pieces.  
"That was... impressive and kind of scary." Kapy amused of the outcome, went to Kat.  
"You did see what she did there, didn't you?", he asked her.  
"So what? How is her charm powers going to help us?", annoyed Kat asked.  
"Remember that beast that almost killed you? Imagine if it works on them... and it actually slows down or it attacks one of it's kind and rip each other to pieces?", Kat gave a thought, about it.  
"You're right... I'll... oh what the hell...", Kat grabbed Ahri's arm and pulled her inside.  
"Well... that was fun... guess I'll go check the market then. Have fun?", before he could finish they were already upstairs._

 _As soon as Ahri and Kat disappeared inside the tavern, the crowd no longer charmed, returned to their duties. Kapy headed out to the market to check what's what. Even if the village was small, there was surely a lot of people in it. The structure of the buildings was interesting.  
"I never expected to see such gothical structures here... It's pretty amazing.", Kapy spoke to himself.  
"You should see Demacia.", a men with a hood near by spoke.  
"Was there, not really impressed." Kapy turned to see, who was he talking to, but the hood was hiding his face.  
"Oh I'm sure you have... I did like how you destroyed that portal. That fool of a boy would of destroyed us all.", the men spoke, walking around Kapy.  
"How do you know, about that? Who are you?"  
"You can call me Dawson. Lord Dawson to be exact.", he stood proud while introducing himself.  
"A lord? In a Noxian village? Hard to believe." distrustful Kapy observed, Dawson.  
"Never said I'm a Noxian lord boy. But if I were I would keep the tone down.", Lord Dawson grabbed a boy from the streets, and gave it few gold coins.  
"That generous of you... Especially knowing that the boy will one day grow to be your enemy."  
"Don't worry boy. I trust Grand General Du Couteau, will lead to peace between our countries... But first someone needs to tame Garen. And here's where you come in... as a problem.", Lord Dawson went near Kapy.  
"How am I a problem? It's not my fault he's a wild animal, is it?", annoyed Kapy made distance.  
"He fancies your girl... well even if it's just for few moments of physical pleasure... But you tend to get on his way. She can easily tame him.", as Dawson's words passed in Kapy's ears. A vision appeared. He was Katarina in bed, giving birth. Garen next to her shouting. The baby came out dead and Kat died after. Garen out of anger smashed the head of her corpse. As Kapy came back to his senses, he pulled his sword out.  
"If i were you lord Dawson, I would leave... Your ape, is your own problem. He isn't coming close to her.", Kapy's calm tone changed drastically. The anger could be seen in his eyes. The Demacian lord pulled his sword out.  
"Boy... if this is how you want things to go, then I'll have to put you down, as the loyal dog you are."_

 _Steel and steel met, in the middle of the marketplace. The villagers made a circle around the two. Shouting and betting on who'll win.  
"I gave you a chance to leave old men... well, at least I'll have some fun.", Kapy still filled with anger charged.  
Dawson, dodge the attack, kicking Kapy's leg. Kapy felt to the ground, quickly pulling his sword up to block his foes attack.  
"You're no match for me boy.", his words followed by a second attack, breaking Kapy's sword in two.  
"Catch me old men...", Kapy quickly got up and ran towards the carriage, with his weapons. Lord Dawson followed. For someone his age, he ran pretty fast. Some of the audience blocked Kapy's path, so he tired to use the shunpo style, which Katarina had trained him for. Even if he couldn't do it like Kat, he still managed to dash himself far enough to pass over the people. Dawson, starting pushing everyone so he can pass. As Kapy got near the carriage, he quickly climb up and picked an axe from inside, the threw the axe at the enemy as he walked out of the crowd of people. The axe didn't find its target, as Dawson grabbed it and threw it at back at Kapy. As the boy dodged, the axe got stuck on the wall. Kapy quickly pulled two of Kat's swords and jumped down to fight once more. The training Marcus's gave him with the duel wielder were helping a lot, as Kapy managed to move quick and elegant, while blocking Dawson's powerful attacks.  
"Enough boy!", the old Lord grabbed one of the swords, ignoring the pain and blood, he kicked Kapy, crashing him into the carriage. As lord charged for a final blow, but out of the nothing he took a dagger in his throat.  
"Katarina? How?", the blood on the dagger made Dawson to see Katarina as his killer.  
"Yeah... I'm glad she is paranoid and hid few daggers in the wheel... And good thing I'm as paranoid to stalk her, while she does it." Kapy got up. Pulling the dagger of the dying men.  
"Sweet dream lord fancy pants..." as he finished mocking him, he pushed him on the face. The Demacian lord felt lifeless on the floor.  
"Well... it's high noon! Time for rum..." with a smile Kapy went inside the tavern. The peasants started tearing lord Dawson's body as they searched for valuables._

 _"Oh! Boy!" the tavern keeper shouted at Kapy.  
"Ya girl, seems to be quite. Means she and miss Ahri are finished. Mind if ya go tell miss Ahri, that she still owes me rent for this week.", as annoyed of the tough, but affected by enough rum, Kapy gave a fake smile and went upstairs. As he got near to Ahri's room, he decided to listen to be sure they're done. All he heard strange sounds coming from Ahri.  
"I know you're there... get inside, quick.", Kat shouted from inside. When Kapy entered he was surprised of the view. Ahri was tied naked on the bed and her mouth stuffed with cloth. While Kat was just sitting on a chair near by.  
"Wait... what have you two been doing?" Kapy asked confused.  
"She was listening to my proposal, while I was watching you kill a Demacian lord, from the window.", Katarina answered with some pride in her voice.  
"So you two didn't?", Kapy looked at Ahri and then at Kat.  
"No we didn't... What are you looking at her? Oh... I forgot to cover her...", Kat stood from the chair and covered Ahri with her own clothes.  
"I still think we need her Kat..."  
"Eh... okay, I'll untie her.", as Kat released Ahri's arm, a spell shot Kat.  
"Kat! Are you okay?", Kapy ran to grab Kat before she felt.  
"I... I..." As soon as Kat saw Kapy, she grabbed him and kissed him. Kapy pushed her back  
"What the hell?! Ahri stop it, this is wrong!", he shouted at the fox.  
"Oh sorry... I was hoping she'd do that to me... Guess something went wrong, don't worry. It was only for a kiss time. She'll be fine any moment now.", Ahri chuckled again. Kat felt humiliated and left the room, with a slam on the door.  
"Dammit Ahri... Katarina! Wait!", Kapy ran after Kat.  
"Hey... it wasn't my fault! I just... Oh darn it...", Ahri dressed up and ran after them._


	13. Chapter 13 - Drama

_"Once a lord, now a corpse. Seeking what's best, murdered by a false hero. Betrayed by his own. Tricked by his killer. Your soul shall not leave this world, neither your body shall stay in pieces. Blood to blood, ashes to ashes, dirt to life. Raise my little lord and seek your vengeance." so his words ended. The dark figure moved his finger around the image, Noxus and a crimson spark left his castle. The corpse of lord Dawson, ripped to pieces by the peasants who were seeking his money, started to glow. A black liquid dropped out of each part and connected to the next. No long after, the body was reconstructed. The fallen lord has risen, his eye glowing crimson. He would seek his vengeance. He walked down the streets in this Noxian night. People just looked at him and stood back. Nobody dared to stop or speak to him. A sword slowly reconstructed in his hand. The speed with which he moved increased with every step. Nearly reached the tavern, he saw his pray. The fallen Lord stopped to observe his pray. He followed a girl with crimson hair. Down towards the woods. The lord knew his pray is doomed. The woods, would make it all the easier for him to do it._

 _"Kat! Stop running! Kat! Wait dammit!", Kapy shouted as he was chasing Katarina. She held her tears, she didn't want to show weakness. As she ran, suddenly she disappeared. Kapy angry at himself for losing her, started shouting her name and searched around. Up on a big tree, Katarina sat. A tear from her eye had fallen dropped. She couldn't believe how she humiliated herself in front a friend. She never had done such a thing. Her pride was broken. She observed how Kapy, ran around trying to find her, hoping that he'll give up and just go back. A fog rose around the woods. Kapy disappeared a bit deeper into the woods. Katarina noticed a figure, going towards his direction. The figure had a sword in his hand and Demacian crest on his back. Worried, she shunpoed from branch to branch following her target. Kapy stopped to rest, as he was nearly out of breath. He heard the sound of footsteps near a bush. Thinking it's Kat, he smiled and walked towards it. A blade charged towards him and he would of ended dead, but a large sword took off the arm of he fallen lord. Kapy shocked to see who it was, pulled out his sword. The large figure holding the large sword grabbed Dawson to the throat.  
"Cut his limbs! NOW!" the large men shouted. Kapy without question started chopping the limbs of his foe. Even in pieces he refused to die, but his head shouted from pain. After few moments of shouting, it died from it's own suffering.  
"Garen Crownguard?! What are you doing here?!" Kapy shouted with his swords still out.  
"Saving you, clearly..." with a smirk on his face he answered.  
"You're the last person I wanted to see." Kapy still keeping his swords out and pointed at the large men.  
"I should thank you for killing him instead of me, but I was kind of surprised to see him coming back as a zombie.", Garen kneed and observed the limbs.  
"Zombie? What are you talking about?", filled with confused, Kapy asked.  
"You killed him once already, didn't you? And now he almost killed you... What else can he be?", Garen replied to the question with a question while holding the arm of the corpse in his palms.  
"Ok... and since when did you became such a zombie expert..." as Kapy asked he got interrupted by Kat, who jumped off a tree.  
"He's already killed one if not more in Demacia, so he came to blame us for it, as Noxus is infamous with the necromatic practices. Right, Crownguard?".  
"At least now I know it's not you fools... And at least you got me rid of lord Dawson... I couldn't stand this fool. Peace with Noxus. Only way that could happen is if you be my wife." Garen looked at her with a dirty smile. Kapy's face turned red and pulled Katarina behind himself.  
"You, are not touching her. Ever. If you even think of doing it. I will end you Crownguard." Garen laughed as he stood up.  
"Why would I listen to you boy?", as Garen finished his question out of the woods, Ahri came.  
"Because he knows what will happen if you marry her." she softly laughed. Katarina looked at Kapy unsure, of what he knows.  
"And what does he know? Please do share you little worm." Garen's face started to get red as he was impatient to hear. Kapy looked at Kat, with a look asking for forgiveness.  
"You saw it in my diary, didn't you?" she asked him worried.  
"No... I saw it with my own eyes happening." he answered. She still looked at him unsure if they speak of the same.  
"Well then, seer. What did you see?", Garen started to rub his palms.  
"If she's ever with you, she'll die at child birth..." Garen rudely interrupted.  
"So what? The child will be the peace between the two countries, not her.", Kat knew what Kapy saw and tried to stop him from saying more, but she failed.  
"The child dies. And what you did with her corpse... You're never touching her Crownguard.", Kapy kept his sword pointed at Garen, expecting an aggressive move from him, but instead Garen just burst into laughter.  
"The pride of Noxus?! Now I see why everyone is mocking her, she can't even have kids. The mockery of Noxus. Pathetic little Kat. I knew i should of tried to bed your sister, before her little trouble, maybe she would of gotten me a child and never left the first place. You failed everyone Katarina! Congratulations you little cripple.", Garen kept laughing._

 _Kapy looked at Kat. When he looked in her eyes, he saw no emotion. She wasn't angry, or sad, or happy. It was like she wasn't there.  
"Soldier. Get our carriage ready. We're leaving." Katarina ordered Kapy.  
"Kat, what are you talking, about ? We still haven't planned what to do...", she slapped him on the face.  
"You're a Noxian soldier. Nothing more. I got nothing to share with you. Now follow your orders, or you'll get punished for treason.", she went towards the village.  
"Well done soldier boy. You managed to keep me away from her and you also humiliated her enough so she will hate you." Garen kept laughing.  
Kapy, about to charge on Garen with his sword, got grabbed by Ahri.  
"I said you knew... It didn't mean you had to say it. You really screwed it big, now you need to fix it." her tone change drastically. From sweet to serious.  
"I was not planning to let that ape keep trying and might of managing at the end.", Garen ignored the offence and just left towards the village.  
"How can you be so stupid and insecure. You really don't know how a woman works, do you? She wasn't going to go to him as long as you're alive." Ahri kept lecturing Kapy, the whole way back to the village. As soon as they got back he saw Katarina waiting at the carriage. While Garen was getting his horse ready to leave for Demacia.  
"Katarina, just talk with me... we can't just leave.", Kapy begged her to listen, but instead he got one more slap in the face. This time it was harder, so Kat felt it on her own face as well...  
"I hate you... I can't even hurt you without hurting my self." with voice filled with hate, she spoke.  
"Hmm... good idea.", as his words ended, she just looked at him filled with questions of what he meant. Kapy surprised punched Kat in the head. He got knocked out of it on an instant.  
"Ha... weakling." as she finished her words she felt over him as well. Garen surprised of what he saw looked at Ahri.  
"What are you looking at me? Do I look like I'm made for heaving lifting? Get off that horse and get them inside my room.", Garen, about to return a mockery comment to Ahri, but stopped. He just jumped of his horse. Threw Kat on his shoulder and picked Kapy under his other one and went inside the tavern. Ahri just gave a soft laughter behind him._

_In the morning, as the village was at the edges of Noxus, the sun actually rose and shined, waking both Kat and Kapy. The two found themselves in a tight and unexpected spot. Both tied up, over each other in the bed. Unable to move. While Kapy was glad they were at least dressed, Kat tried to set herself free. When she noticed Ahri sitting near by, her eyes filled with anger.  
"Let me go fox!", Kat shouted.  
"Alright. Only if you kiss and forgive him, so we can get back to business as usual." Ahri smiled at her.  
"I am not forgiving or kissing anyone. Set me free now, or you'll be sorry for it!", Katarina shouted again.  
"Can you stop shouting... Im trying to sleep over here." Garen annoyed mumbled from the coach near by.  
"Kill yourself Garen, then you'll sleep limitless." Kapy pointed out. Kat almost laughed, but her anger was too much.  
"With some luck I might come back as a zombie and kill you too." Garen replied putting his pillow on her head and then falling to sleep again.  
"Hmmm... okay Kat, if you don't want him I'll take him. He doesn't like me but some charm magic would help." Ahri chuckled.  
"You're not using any magic on anyone fox..." Katarina angrily replied.  
"Oh?" Kapy and Ahri reacted at the same time.  
"Does this mean you don't hate him assassin?" Ahri kept looking at her filled with interest. As Kat was, about to answer she was a memory. She stood in front the Noxian keep. Looking at herself... But that wasn't really her. It was just a machine, designed to be like her. Katarina realized, how she's turning into that machine with the anger she had inside her. Then she started to think clear. Why would she care, for what people talk about her, or especially Garen? She knew her father was proud of her... but was her friend proud of her? And is he really her friend? She hardly knows anything, about him. But he knew a lot, about her... As she was thinking a new image appeared in front her eyes. She saw Kapy and Flame at Demacia. She saw how he reacted when Flame said that Kat will will if he doesn't do what he was ordered. Then she saw the whole meeting with Ahri, how they destroyed the portal. How he rejected her offers, just so he can manage to save Kat and Marcus.  
"You saw it didn't you?" Ahri asked with a smile on her face.  
"How do you know?" Katarina asked with interest.  
"Kiss him and I'll tell you!" Ahri clapped with hands. Kat unsure if she wanted to do it, turned her head towards Kapy and aimed to kiss him, but he turned his head aside so she can kiss him on the cheek. Then he whispered to her ear.  
"I humiliated you enough, forgive me".  
Even if it wasn't what Ahri expected, she did her promise and untied them both.  
"You two are so silly... Marcus told me what' he is! And I know why you see the stuff you see!" Ahri sat down on her chair filled with joy.  
"What are you talking, about?" Kapy asked.  
"My charm magic wouldn't of worked on you. Well it would of, but you would of just kissed her, just like she did with you!", Ahri exited keep increasing the pitch in her voice.  
"You're both the same person! And you both love yourselves so much that my magic gets confused!" she laughed. Garen felt from the couch after hearing it.  
"Same person?! These two? They got nothing in common." he pointed out.  
"Oh Garen! Look at them. They walk the same, nearly talk the same. Hell! They even have the same poses while standing still!"  
"No we..." before Kat could finish she noticed that Ahri was right.  
"How is that even possible?" Kapy ask.  
"You're from two different world! Every world has a physical clone of each person, but you two are unique! Because you're soul clones! You're literally using the same soul!" Ahri kept getting more and more exited.  
"And you know that... how?" Kat asked.  
"Your father told me the whole thing. It was written in a book! The fun part is. We're coming with you!".  
"We?" Garen asked.  
"Yes, you ox! We! Now lets have some breakfast and plan where to go next! The big bad Morningstar is waiting for some dying!" Ahri jumped off the chair and walked out the room.  
"Morningstar? What's that crazy animal talking, about?!", Garen asked confused.  
"Nothing much... just the evil brother of a convicted to death Goddess, who wants to destroy all worlds, after he gets himself free from his prison." Kapy answered.  
"A goddess? Brother? What the hell are you talking, about?!" Garen started to get shocked of the news.  
"Ask the fox... my father seems to have informed her with every tiny detail. Guess he knew more than us after all..." Katarina answered and grabbed Kapy to the back of the room.  
"We're the same person?", Kapy pointed out quickly  
"Didn't you listen... Just the same soul. That explains why i saw your journey at Demacia and you saw something which only I saw... in a different time line... By Flame."  
"Well now, that explains the transferred injuries too." Kapy, smiled after finishing his words.  
"Oh... about that. Just as you want him to never touch me. You will never touch me as well." Katarina, left the conversation and went downstairs.  
"Right... Good thing she's not as crazy as me at least." as he finished, he felt pain on his arm. A shout came from the downstairs.  
"Move it or next time it will hurt somewhere, where I don't have what you have!"  
"Me and my big mouth..." Kapy, quickly ran downstairs.


	14. Chapter 14 - Birthday special

_"Ahri, if that's you, I swear that I'll kill you." Katarina mumbled while in bed, feeling something soft and furry touching her skin. Too sleepy to be bothered Kat just turned on the other side. She was surprised that she didn't see Ahri there, but the furry thing which was touching her kept touching her skin. A bit stressed she opened her eyes to check out what it was. Then she saw it, a small black kitten.  
"What are you doing here little one?" Kat smiled and started petting the cat. Then she looked near her pillow and saw a small note.  
"Happy birthday Katarina. Hmm... I wonder who left it here.", she got up and dressed herself. Then picked the kitten with herself. Kat found her way downstairs in the tavern, she saw Garen and Kapy at the bar drinking and talking, while Ahri was all alone on a table in the corner. The tavern was pretty empty. It seemed all the guests have left. It was almost a week since they were in the tavern, trying to figure out what's going to be next. Kat joined Ahri for breakfast.  
"Oh good morning beautiful. What's that little cute thing you're carrying?", Ahri petted the kitten with a smile on her face.  
"I tough my father told you, about my birthday and told you to leave me a gift." Katarina got a bit confused of Ahri's reaction.  
"Oh? It's your birthday? Your father didn't mention anything when I saw him last time. Naughty naughty Marcus. Hmmm... do you think it was Garen or Kapy?"  
"I doubt it. That gorilla prefers to humiliate me now and Kapy... There's no way he could know." Katarina, got a bit worried. She wasn't sure who got her the gift._

 _Meanwhile at the bar. Kapy looked totally out of his usual mood, while Garen was happy as if he has won the world award for peace.  
"Oh come on, shorty. Put a smile on your face, the tavern is empty. Katarina is miserable, Ahri is hot, we got tons of booze. What more do you want?", Garen tried to cheer Kapy up.  
"One of the three things, I don't care. One of the three I'm pissed for been true and the third one... I'm already 'enjoying' it..." Kapy, just mumbled and kept drinking.  
"Glad that you noticed that Ahri is hot and that you realized that you got no chances while I'm here. But really, you're too odd specifically today. What's the matter, you can tell me. Men to men." Garen leaned towards him as if he was ready to listen.  
"There's this girl that has her birthday today... I got her a gift and I'm not even sure if she'll like it as she hates me... Worst part is... It's my birthday as well... And I actually hate birthdays." after Kapy finished speaking, Garen turned around and notice the kitten in Katarina's arms. Then he quietly laughed.  
"I don't know why you care, about her. True she's something like a sister, I guess... But still. And why don't you like birthdays? I mean I don't like Noxians, but we could throw a small party for you tonight. I'm sure there will be a lot of village girls here, happy to have free drinks, some fun and maybe something more.", Garen patted Kapy on the back while keeping a smirk on his face.  
"Like a sister? We have nothing in common physically... And back in my world there's a saying that redheads don't have a soul. So if that's true. That whole crap, with been shared souls can go to hell. So no Garen... She ain't anything like a sister or any type of sibling. And a small party? Drinking and sexual interactions? If you want, make one. But I wont be coming." Kapy, attempted to drink once again, but Garen took his bottle.  
"Get up, we're going out." he grabbed Kapy moving him out.  
"Oh Katarina! Enjoy the gift from the drunktard over hear.", Garen laughed loud and left the tavern with Kapy._

 _"Ohhhh, so it was him! Wait... Didn't they hate each other? Where are they going?", Ahri's ears move into a confused pose.  
"I'm more interested how did he know it's today... Hmmm..." Katarina looked at the kitty, then Ahri pulled her on the arm.  
"If you're two shared souls, doesn't it mean you're born the same day?" Ahri's eyes were filled with excitement.  
"Well... it might be... Hmm... I should get him a gift too I guess.", that was all Ahri needed to hear, she just grabbed Katarina's hand and pulled her.  
"Wait wait wait! Let me put the cat upstairs first, you overstimulated fox!", Ahri released Kat, as soon as Kat was done they left the tavern.  
"Finally some peace..." , the tavern keeper told himself._

 _Both parties were gone whole day, as the evening approached, people slowly started to get in the tavern. Most of them carried food, drink and the ladies were ready for extra work. Even musicians entered the tavern. Not long after Kapy and Garen followed.  
"Let the party get started. Enjoy it birthday dworf." Garen laughed and entered into the crowed to enjoy the music, food and company. Kapy wasn't impressed of any of it and walked to his room. Few hours later, Katarina and Ahri got back to the tavern, from the outside they heard loud music and a lot of people. They weren't sure what was going on. Kat carried a bag, but it wasn't visible what was inside. When the ladies entered, they were pretty shocked of what they saw. Drunk men all around, having fun with the ladies all around. Wives and their husbands having drinking contests, the smell was revolting. Ahri saw Garen and pulled him out of the crowed.  
"Not that I don't like parties, but what the hell is going on?!" Ahri angrily asked Garen.  
"Shorty and worthless have birthdays today! So we're having a birthday party." Garen laughed loud, the girl who was with him joined him.  
"Where's Kapy you drunken pig?", Katarina shouted, so he could hear her.  
"If he isn't down here, then he's upstairs, with a lady most likely. Chill worthless, enjoy the party. You get old only once a year! Oh is that gray hairs I see?", Garen just left laughing. Katarina, tried to keep her calm, against the offensive behavior Garen had.  
"One of these days, I'll slice his throat... And birthday boy is enjoy himself with someone. Well so much for the gift Ahri...", Katarina left angry to her room.  
Ahri disappointed went upstairs to interrupt Kapy and his fun. She entered the room with anger ready to shout, but when she looked around she noticed that there's nobody else, but Kapy. Who was sleeping all alone in his bed. Ahri quietly closed the door and went towards Katarina's room. From pass the door she heard sounds of anger. Ahri opened the door and saw Kat on the ground, with hands on her hair.  
"Kat... get up. He was sleeping this whole time all alone.", Ahri walked slowly behind Kat, trying to calm her down.  
"Are you sure? All alone? Sleeping?", Kat's voice calmed while asking.  
"Yes, pretty. He's all alone. I think it's a good time for you to test my little theory, we talked, about outside. Don't you think?" Ahri chuckled. And Kat jumped off the floor. Pushing Ahri out of the room.  
"Okay. Now it's my turn to have some fun." Ahri ran downstairs, so she can enjoy her night._

 _"Ahri, if that's you, I swear that I'll kill you." were Kapy's first words when the felt the soft fur touching his body. Sleepy her turned on the other side, surprised of what he saw.  
"I was going to buy you a birthday gift, but then Ahri convinced me that you don't deserve. So I got one for myself.", Katarina smiled, while wearing a white cat outfit. It looked exactly the same as the one she described in her diary.  
"Katar...?" he got interrupted before he could say anything more. Katarina just smiled and with a claw from the glove she made a small scratch on his lip. As a small amount of blood appeared on their lips, Kat kissed him licking the blood off his. When she pulled herself back she saw herself instead of him. Wearing the exact same outfit as her.  
"Guess it worked." Kat smiled and pulled him off the bed.  
"What worked?", Kapy asked confused.  
"You don't need to know, just follow my lead.", Kat kissed him once more, the claws of her gloves scratched his back, the pain gave both of them more pleasure than they expected. He pushed her back to the wall, lifting her up. She slapped him on the face, then she kissed him once more. Her ripped her top, pushing her rudely on the bed and following her.  
Few moments later Garen got upstairs to check how's everyone, when he got near Kapy's door he just listened.  
"Naughty naughty bastard. Hehe, we'll make a men out of you yet." happy Garen walked downstairs.  
"Garen! Did you check if they're okay?" Ahri shouted.  
"I don't know, about the hag, but the dwarf is having a good time from what I heard.", with a big grin, Garen replied.  
Ahri smiled hearing that.  
"Hey Garen. I see you were eyeing that girl over there. Need me to help you with your fun tonight?", Ahri checked head to toe, the black haired girl which Garen seemed to be fond of.  
"Does that mean you're joining too fox?", interested of the offer Garen started observing Ahri's assets.  
"Maybe I'll let you watch.", Ahri pulled her palm to her mouth send a kiss to the girl. The magic enhanced the girl instantly and the three went upstairs in Ahri's room._

 _The party continued whole night, in the morning the tavern owner just kicked everyone and started to clean. He was kind of surprised that none of the guests came for breakfast. At high noon, the black haired girl, walked down the stairs going directly outside.  
"Hey! You didn't pay to spent the night here!" the tavern owner shouted after her.  
"Don't worry Hank, I'll pay for her. She was with my after all." Ahri filled with joy, came downstairs.  
"So what are we eating today Hanky?", she asked softly. As Hank went in his kitchen to do something for his guests, Katarina walked downstairs. Her shoulders were with bruises and her face with scratches and a huge smile on her mouth.  
"Oh dear! You look horrible! And yet so beautiful, I guess it's the smile on your face." Ahri chuckled.  
"It worked exactly as you said it might." happy Kat slapped Ahri on the butt. The two girls went to their table, to talk about their nights.  
Garen followed shortly, hardly able to walk. He landed on the bar. He slowly turned his head towards Ahri and winked. Ahri returned a kiss. Hank walked back to the bar.  
"Something to drink sir?", Garen just returned a look that made Hank leave on an instant.  
"I don't know about anything else, but I'm never drinking again. Wait... What happened to the hag? Did he go on her bloodlust sprees or something all alone in her room?" Garen surprised of Katarina's smile ,trying to ruin her mood. But instead of an answer he just got ignored. Then he noticed Kapy, coming down happier than he ever was before, with the same scratches and bruises which Kat had.  
"You cheeky little bastard. You were with her last night, weren't you?!", Garen tried to smile, but his headache didn't allow.  
"What can I say. Best birthday ever? Want a drink Garen boy?", Kapy laughed while Garen ran outside to puke.  
"Guess he can't hold his liqueur." Kapy, Kat and Ahri laughed loud, so he could hear them while doing his thing outside._

 _"Get out here! FAST!" Garen shouted.  
Katarina and Ahri looked at the window, while Kapy walked outside. When they saw the beast high in the forest, they quickly ran to get their gear and got outside. Kapy, pulled Garen's sword and dropped it next to him. The four were ready to defend the village. Surprised of who they saw coming from the forest, Kat and Kapy ran fast.  
"Captain! Give us the order!", John and Dirge shouted.  
"Order? What order?", Kapy confused looked at Kat.  
"Tell them to kill it, I guess?", confused she answered.  
"BOYS! KILL IT!", Kapy shouted. The two fool smiled and crashed in each other, falling to the ground. They both started to glow and after few moments an axrok appeared in their place. But this one was different, bigger, fatter, deadlier. The beast, flew towards the one following them. Both beasts traded burns from their flames, scratches from their claws and tails. John and Dirge's form manage to attack the mutated one from behind and cut it's wings.  
The beast landed on the ground.  
"Hector?!" Katarina shouted confused after seen the beasts face.  
"Du Couteau? Well, guess I can't hide my loyalty anymore, time to die princess.", the beast charged at Katarina. Katarina's eyes got filled with bloodlust, after hearing that Hector really betrayed her and Noxus. A smile on her face appeared. In a blink of an eye, she started dashing around the beast, piercing it with her blades. The beast pissed of, opened it's huge mouth and swallowed her whole.  
"NO!" Kapy, shouted and then looked at himself, unsure of why he was alive. Then he felt a bloodlust growing in him, which he never felt before. A little bit before he engage, he saw the beast starting to walk dizzy. Knives started to fly out of its throat. The blades kept getting more and more, until at one point it's head did fall off. Katarina jumped from inside, covered with goo and smelling like death.  
"I admit, that was incredible." Garen shouted. Kapy, just ran towards Katarina grabbing her, glad that she's alive.  
"They are so not coming near me until they shower..." Ahri mumbled. The other beast landed next to Kapy and Kat.  
"Captain. We're glad to serve you, but we cannot stay in this form. We need to leave you. Farewell captain!", before Kapy could say anything, the beast flew in the air.  
"Guess now we know their secret." he laughed and grabbed picked Kat in his hand and went back to the tavern.  
"You'll join me in the shower?" she whispered in his ear.  
"As you wish ma'am. I'm just a soldier, your orders are law to me.", she returned a smile to the reply._


	15. Chapter 15 - The God of Death

_"They called me a liar. They called me evil. They called me a destroyer. But little do they know I am just the devil. I never lied, they just say it, to excuse their actions and sins. I am not evil, they claim it because the truth hurt them. I never destroyed, they did it themselves. I am your morning star, how will you embrace it? These are the words, I kept carving on the stones in the sacred caves. The day of my release will be soon and I will have my revenge. Who am I? I am a God. I am a creator. I am an artist. This world? It wouldn't exist if I didn't unlock it's potential. At first my story was a lie. They called me cruel. They called me a destroyed. Then they started to fade, as the chains of my prison kept getting stronger. But these chains are broken. She destroyed one of the links towards this cursed living. The air is clearing. The chains are thinning. Soon I shall be free. The creatures which find nest on my land island will be free to cleanse the world. Some of my pets are already free. Their weak nature isn't enough. Two of them even betrayed me. The little piggy and his brother, will be destroyed. The savior and his soul mate, will not be able to stop me. Flame shall suffer for this betrayal. They called me a liar. They called me evil. They called me a destroyer. But little do they know I am just the devil. I never lied, they just say it, to excuse their actions and sins. I am not evil, they claim it because the truth hurt them. I never destroyed, they did it themselves. I am your morning star, how will you embrace it?", he kept repeating himself while sitting in the middle of a pentagram. The candles at each edge burned with a purple flame. Creatures, unseen every before kept grouping around him. The ancient chimera, approached him. The best bowed its head down. Morningstar petted the beast and his palm was marked on it's head. The beast was free, it could leave this cursed land and destroy the enemies of his master. The beast flew, as fast as it could into the black nights of the mystery land._

 _The sun has risen. The tavern still with only four guests, opened doors. The tavern keeper was making breakfast for his visitors. Kapy and Katarina enjoyed each other in Kat's room. While Garen was sitting outside the front door of the tavern. Ahri was busy brushing her tails. Once the two finished their fun they went downstairs and sat at the bar. Their breakfast arrived, as soon as they found their spots. As they ate, Katarina heard a voice which she hated.  
"Garen! Lets go inside and eat!" a female voice came from outside  
"Lux?! What are you doing here?" Garen shouted surprised.  
"You called for me silly! Don't you remember the letter you send me?" Lux joyfully asked.  
"What letter? I didn't write any letters." Garen confused kept trying to hold Lux. His sister looked inside and noticed Kat at the bar.  
"Ohhhh! She wrote it then! Are you finally getting together? Is that the surprised you had for me?", Garen tried to make his sister to stop talking, as he felt how his headache slowly started to reappear.  
"Lux, calm down. I'm not going to go near that crippled noxian. Now explain, what letter?", Lux pushed Garen inside. Ignoring what he said and went directly to Kat.  
"So finally you saw what a great men my brother is? Congratulations kitty!". Kapy nearly chocked himself with the food in his mouth as he heard that. Kat tried to help him. After he finally got his breath back, he looked at Lux.  
"Are you insane kid?! Don't say such disgusting things while I'm eating. Get out of here!", Lux looked at him with an angry look.  
"GAREN! How can you let him offend your sister and your girlfriend like this! Do something!". Garen looked at Lux, with annoyance, while Katarina's just burst in laugh.  
"Lux I suggest you stop the sugar. It's pretty bad for your brain as it seems. Your brother ain't going to ever touch me in his life, or he'll lose more than a hand.", Katarina pointed out.  
"How dare you talk to me like that! I'm telling Garen! GAREN!", Lux started to shout.  
"Can you shut up for the a moment, I am trying to figure out who the hell wrote you that letter.", as Garen finished his words the door to the tavern opened. Two figures enter. One was a tall dark skinned male, in black armor with golden rims and a crimson cloak. He was bald with black eyes. While the second one was a blond girl with blue eyes, nearly same height as Kapy. She worse a similar armor as the male._

 _"Ahhh, Katarina. Long time no see, love.", the male spoke as soon as he saw Kata.  
"Love?!" Kapy stood from his chair.  
"Calm down Kapy... That's Tomas and that's his sister Jennifer. They are Noxians... They trained with me when we were kids.", Katarina tried to calm Kapy down.  
"Who's the peasant Kat?", Jennifer laughed.  
"The peasant, is her lover, soul mate and who knows what else. I'd suggest you two to sit over there and buy me a drink." Ahri came down with a smile on her face.  
"Your tricks aren't going to work this time Ahri.", Tomas smiled at her.  
"What are you two doing here ? Did the De Soules clan get this village as a reward or something?", Katarina asked the two.  
"Orders from the Grand General Du Couteau.", Jennifer answered. Before anyone could say anything, the door opened.  
"Ah. You're all here. Perfect. Please, kids... sit down. We got a lot of work.", Marcus entered the tavern giving orders, left and right.  
Ahri winked at him and he answered with the same.  
"WE dont take orders from the Noxian high command Marcus." Garen spoke with pride.  
"Shut your mouth boy. This is more than Noxus or Demacia. Now sit down before I make you.", Marcus looked at him annoyed.  
Garen tried to pull his sword, but his sister grabbed his arm and whispered something in his ears, then both of them sat down.  
"Father, what going on?", Katarina tried to figure out.  
"I wont send my daughter with a stranger to fight a literal God of death. That's what's going on. And these here are the best at their jobs. A the royal knight and large sword user Garen. The wizard Luxxana. The death twins Tomas and Jennifer. Now is everyone ready to listen?!" Marcus sat down and pulled out a bag with notes in it.  
"What about Ahri?" Kapy quickly added.  
"She's the only one who can take you where you're headed.", Marcus answered and pulled out a book from his bag.  
"This is your mission. The mystery land... an island which nobody knows where it is and you need powerful magic to open the way to it. Lux is the one who can do that. The land is full of creatures which you never saw before. That's why all masters of combat. And Kapy... well. I just like him."  
"You like him sleeping with your daughter..." Garen interrupted Marcus.  
"He what?" Marcus looked at Kapy. Kapy felt a stood up and made a step back. Marcus pulled a blade and threw it at him. The blade landed near his face.  
"If you ever, dishonor my daughter. Or break her heart, I will find a way to break that bond and I will kill you. Do you understand me boy?" Marcus looked at Kapy with the face of a killer.  
"Father, quit it. Isn't this what you wanted all the time, in which you and Cassio made fun of me? Now stop acting taught in front of everyone. Most of them are already scared of you.", Katarina tried to calm her father.  
"I'm not 'father' while we're on a mission. I am Grand General..." Kapy interrupted Marcus.  
"Shush!"  
"Dont shush me boy." Marcus pulled out a second blade.  
"Sir. Listen.", Kapy whispered at Marcus. The room filled with silence. Nobody moved, they just listened.  
"What are we listening to? There's nothing." Ahri ask confused.  
"Exactly girl... There's no noise, it's morning. People should be outside doing their everyday work." Marcus pointed out.  
"Pull your weapons out." Katarina silently commanded. And everyone in the room got their gear ready._

 _A smell came from the outside. The smell of rotten flesh. Jennifer went towards the door, slowly. She opened it slowly and something pulled her out.  
"NO!" Tomas shouted and ran towards the door. An explosion followed, the door went down and a pool of blood with it. Jennifer walked inside covered in blood. One hand she held a sword in the other dark magic. She turned around, and threw her magic, a shout of a beast followed. Two horns pierced the young girl and lifted her in the air. Then pulled her back outside. Thomas ran as fast as he could to get his sister, Kat tried to follow, but Kapy grabbed her.  
"It's too late." he told her. Blood and steel flew inside the tavern. With Tomas's head and few female limbs following.  
"Get upstairs. NOW!" Marcus shouted and they all moved. The tavern keeper walked out of the kitchen seen the blood and limbs on the floor. Before he could react figures made out of blood and shadow entered the tavern, cutting the men in half. The creatures started to search around to find their targets.  
"What the hell was that thing?" Lux asked with fear in her voice.  
"A chimera. A thing of legend... If that's here, then the Crimson shadows are here too." Marcus replied.  
"Crimson shadows?!" Garen looked at the general  
"You'll see soon enough."  
One of the creatures walked pass the walk and charged at Marcus. The old assassin, managed to block the attack with his sword and pulled a dagger with his other hand. Stabbing the creature in the leg. It shouted, knocking everyone back. The blood started to fall off and the shadow disappeared into the air.  
More of the creatures started to come out of the walls. The tight corridors provided an easier way to hit them and, for ones so skilled, to be able to dodge easily. Katarina ran on the wall cutting down as many as she could before she reached the ground. Kapy and Marcus, kept blocking and cutting them with knives. While Garen took large numbers with each swing of his large sword. Lux kept snaring their foes to make the combat easier. At least five dozens of the crimson shadows had to die, until they stopped appearing. Kapy felt to his knee to rest. Ahri's ears moved, hearing a noise. She pushed Marcus aside, as the floor under him broke. The large chimera flew pass the floor and into the roof. Expecting the beast to do the same, they got in a position ready to attack from below. The beast charged pass the wall instead and grabbed Katarina, pulling her out the other wall. As soon as they got outside, it threw her on the ground. When Kat got up, she saw the whole village turned into ashes and only the tavern still up. The beast charged from the air onto her, but got surprised by a jump attack from the hole in the tavern. Kapy stabbed his sword into the back of the beast. Instead of a charge, the beast started to fall, Katarina quickly moved aside so she doesn't get crushed from the landing. Both Kapy and the best felt and started rolling over each other. Katarina felt her her bones were getting crushed and dropped on her knees. When they crashed at a tree, the beast got up and threw Kapy aside. Kat felt on the ground from pain. The chimera walked towards her. Then it grabbed her with it's large paw and as it was about to cut her into pieces with is tail, Marcus appeared. With one swing he took down the beasts arm. A second swing took off the tail which charged towards him. The third swing was at it's torso. The blade pass threw it. Forth charge was at the beast's head. Fifth charge passed the remaining three limbs. The last charge was a kick, forcing the chimera to fall into pieces. Instead of blood from each piece a small flame came out setting its body ablaze._

 _"Garen, you and Lux take Kapy, I'll take care of my daughter. Move! This place isn't safe for them anymore. In few months when they are healed, we will unite them again.", Garen without question obeyed the General's orders. He knew that it wasn't time for his Demacian pride, the situation was way worse than he expected. Garen took Kapy on his back and together with Lux left for Demacia. Marcus held his daughter in his arms, walking towards Noxus, Ahri followed Marcus. From a tree near by a small bird was watching. A tear fell from its eye. The bird, flew into the sky. A second Noxian village has been destroyed. Marcus couldn't accept this... This madness had to end. And he didn't want to risk his daughter anymore._


	16. Chapter 16 - Demacia

_A month has passed since the incident at the Crossed-swords village. The Noxian security had increased in that time, as the attacks from weird beasts kept drastically increasing. The soldiers and heroes of Noxus managed to defeat them, but for how long. Meanwhile the attacks on Demacian land had stopped, King Jarvan no longer took the thread serious and was inpatient, for their Noxian guest to finally wake up or at least Grand General Marcus Du Couteau to finally arrive and take his property. But little did he know, that his wish was soon, about to come true._

 _"Garen! Hurry! He's waking up!" Lux shouted in the corridors of the Demacian keep.  
"You better not be jesting with me Lux." Garen ran after his sister, been lead to a room in the far end of the keep.  
As soon as they arrived, Garen couldn't believe it. Kapy had finally woken up.  
"Where... where am I? Who are you people?" Kapy asked scared from the unknown to him figures.  
"Are you kidding me jackass? We were literally drinking together the last time you were awake.", Garen angrily answered.  
"What are you talking, about? I don't know! Where am I? What am I doing here?" Kapy got stressed up, unaware of where he is.  
"Lux?" Garen looked at his sister confused.  
"Oh he's pretending, as soon as you mention his girlfriend he'll stop it!", cheerfully Lux poked Garen to speak of Katarina.  
"Quit acting dumb Kapy... I'm sure Katarina will be disappointed to see you like that." Garen turned to him as serious as he could.  
"Who? Katarina? I don't know any Katarina... I just need to go home... Please, I got no time. Just let me go!", Kapy changed his scared self into very confused and worried.  
"No time? You can't even get out of your bed! Your bones were literally crushed by a ten tons goat, lion, snake tailed, horned... dog? Or what ever they call them." Garen annoyed looked at Lux after she poked him on the arm.  
"Chimera, Garen... and it's not a dog! It's an ancient beast of..." Garen interrupted her.  
"I don't care what it is! As long as it's dead." he turned his head towards Kapy again.  
"Are you people insane?! Chimeras don't exist! Reading books isn't good for your imagination I guess... And why are you calling me Kapy? That's not my name." he looked serious at both Crowguards. Lux pulled Garen away.  
"I think he really did lose his memory.", she whispered.  
"I think he's just gone insane!" he replied.  
"I can hear you two lunatics. You two are the people who think chrimeras exist! And what's with this knight type outfitting? You're confusing the dates?" Kapy angrily shouted at them and tried to get up. As soon as he stepped on the ground, he felt how his body just shut down and he felt.  
"What are you doing!? You're in no condition to stand up! We need to... Oh wait... we don't need to do anything! I'll show you who's a lunatic in the wrong date!", Lux lifted her staff and chanted a spell, which went around Kapy. He instantly managed to get up on his feet, but the pain in his body was huge. He couldn't move properly, because of it.  
"How did you do that girl?" Kapy looked at her filled with curiosity, she just winked at him and left the room. Garen helped him back in the bed, as soon as he left him down, he heard noise from outside. He quickly ran to the window to see what's going on. And then he saw her. Katarina riding a horse entering the Demacian's courtyard.  
"Well well... Today is Jarvan's lucky day... His guest is awake and they are already coming to pick him up." Garen smiled and left the room._

 _"Hold!" the gatekeeper of the keep shouted, at Katarina.  
"Let me pass soldier, I'm here by the orders of my father, the Grand General of Noxus." Katarina replied.  
"You? You don't look like Katarina Du Couteau. You look like a thief! So go away before I don't force you to.", the guard mocked her.  
"Oh? And how does the great Katarina look like, hmm? Please do enlighten me." she gave him a look, as if she'd kill him any moment.  
"I... erm... she... She's taller. And... covered in scars and carries two large swords and can kill a hundred men in a single spin. She's something you tell your kids at night, to scare them." the guard answered, a bit scared of the look he was getting.  
"Oh! And does she eat babies for breakfast too? Maybe she has horns too! And she spills acid! Maybe one of her arms is big as ten men! Oh wait... did you say taller? Why do you Demacian pigs keep claiming I'm taller? What's wrong with my size? A hundred and sixty five is too short for your 'monster' Katarian Du Couteau?!", filled with sarcasm and anger, she pulled out a sword.  
"I... I... By the king... It's you. Please. Don't kill me. Please forgive me lady Du Couteau.", the guard felt to his knees begging.  
"ENOUGH!" King Jarvan shouted from the balcony above.  
"You are a Demacian soldier! Part of the kings guard and you will let stories to scare you?! She's just an ordinary woman. Now let her pass! We have a lot of things to discuss.", as he finished speaking , Jarvan entered the keep.  
"Boo!" Katarina scared the soldier, who ran quickly to open the large doors, leading to the keep. As she entered, she was welcomed by a large number of spears pointing at her and Jarvan at the end of the hallway.  
"Leave your swords at the entrance and then follow me to the throne room." Jarvan ordered and went went to his throne room. Katarina looked around, smiled at the guards and left the swords from her back on the ground. One of the guards tried to make her remove the daggers from her thighs, but as soon as she touched her, she kicked him in the face, knocking him out. The rest of the guards didn't dare to go near her. And she entered without anyone stopping her._

 _"So did, you father finally send someone to pick his pet?" Jarvan mocked Katarina.  
"His pet? Hmm. I'm sure 'his pet' could of slain all your guards at the entrance and most likely killed you if he wanted. Good thing, that pet doesn't actually like to obey orders.", Katarina returned the mockery. Jarvan's grin changed to a more serious face.  
"What is the situation in Noxus? Are the monster attacks still increasing? Or is the Noxian army managing to keep the beasts at bay there?" with all his seriousness Jarvan questioned Katarina.  
"Monsters? Oh dear Jarvan, the poor monsters are hiding from the sigh of Noxians. Do you really think they would be an issue?" she kept mocking him.  
"You seem to forgotten how to act with royalty girl... Now. Are you here for the boy or not?!" Jarvan slowly started to loss his patience.  
"I would love to finally get my lover back. Would you kindly give him, please? I can't wait to give him a hug!", she smiled. Jarvan disliking her behavior ordered his soldiers to bring Kapy, as fast as possible as he didn't want to keep this conversation going.  
"So Jarvan. I heard you had a thing for that half dragon. Is it still going? What was her name? Shi... sha..." interrupted by the guard next to Jarvan.  
"My name is Shyvanna. And you better watch your tongue in the presence of the king.", Jarvan held her hand, as he knew that she would jump over Katarina. And he couldn't of afford that.  
"Oh excuse me half breed. I didn't realize that the men next to the king is actually a woman. How silly of me." Katarina smiled and started walking in small circles while waiting. A few moments later the guards brought Kapy with them. Garen joined the crowed of people that was slowly gathering in the throne room. Lux stood up at a balcony observing.  
"What going on? Where are you taking me?" Kapy scared and confused looked around.  
"We're giving you back to your mistress, boy...", Jarvan answered.  
"My mistress? Who is this woman?" Kapy looked at Kat confused.  
"My love, don't you recognize me? Actually maybe you don't I did gain a bit weight on few of your favorite places." she laughed.  
"Kat... Katarina? Is that you?" almost as if his memory slowly kept returning.  
"Yes my dear, come here and give me a hug.", Kat lifted her hands waiting for him. The guards released Kapy and left him to go to her.  
"Katarina! I am so glad to see you again!" he ran into her arms.  
"Oh my love!", she said with a smile while he moved his hands on her thigh.  
"Naughty boy aren't you.", she whispered in his ear.  
"You are not, Katarina." he whispered back, slipping her throat with one of her blades. She released her hug from him and tried to grab the wound so she can stop the bleeding, but it was too late. She had lost too much and her breathing became impossible. The guards in the room pulled their weapons out and Jarvan knocked Kapy out with his spear. He then quickly ran trying to help Katarina, but it was too late. She felt on the ground in a pool of blood. Dead.  
"What have you DONE! GUARDS! Take that worthless piece of shit to the courtyard! He's going to hang for this!" King Jarvan shouted orders filled with rage. He knew this would bring nothing but war to Demacia.  
"STOP!" Garen shouted. Jarvan looked at him.  
"This is not the time Garen!" he shouted at him.  
"Stop Jarvan! This wasn't Katarina!", Garen shouted at the king.  
"What are you talking, about?!" Jarvan looked at him confused.  
"Look! He's still alive! If it was her, he would be dead too!", Garen tried to explain.  
"What are you talking, about?!" Jarvan looked at Garen with half an eye.  
"They are soul bound! If one dies, they both die. Or at least at this distance!", Jarvan was confused of what Garen told him. Lux quickly ran in the corridors of the keep after she saw what happened.  
"What are you talking, about Garen? Explain!" Jarvan sat on his throne waiting.  
"I'll explain!" Lux shouted after she finally got down to the throne room!  
"But you need to send Garen to Noxus, to inform the grand general of this! They need to know!" Lux looked at Jarvan with a sweet look, to make it easier for him to agree.  
"One week. If he's not back, I'm hanging the boy.", Jarvan replied. After which he gave the orders to throw Kapy in the dungeons._

 _As nothing interesting happened in his travels, we'll skip directly to when Garen arrived to the Noxian keep. The soldiers didn't stop him, they expected him to arrive any moment, with news, about Kapy.  
"So Crownguard, what do you have to report?", Marcus softly asked the Demacian.  
"Katarina needs to be here to hear this too." Garen replied with calm voice.  
"Katarina? Whole Noxus is searching for her, she disappeared a week ago... And she was in a comma, before that. I actually expected you to bring news of her.", Marcus stood from his chair and walked near Garen.  
"She's missing? Then the soul bind is down?" Garen's eyes filled with worry.  
"Garen, is there something you want to tell me?" Marcus walked slowly to him and waited.  
"I... I... Kapy... He... Killed Katarina, or at least something that looked like her.", The distance between Garen and Marcus was so minimal that Garen started to feel fear.  
"You tell me... that. My daughter. Went in the most secure place in whole Demacia? And got killed, by a boy who's whole body was crushed, right in front our eyes? IS this what you're telling me Crownguard". Marcus's voice changed. He saw the fear in Garen's eyes, seen, agreement of the suggestion. Marcus turned around and laughed loud. He grabbed his gloves from the table near by and putted them on. Garen confused of what's happening, tried to walk back slowly. The doors behind him closed. And with inhuman speed, Marcus jumped over Garen and started to punch him in the face.  
"YOU USELESS. PIECE OF SHIT. GOT MY DAUGHTER KILLED IN YOUR OWN PATHETIC COUNTRY!" Marcus kept shouting and punching as hard as he could. Garen couldn't hold the pain and went unconscious. Marcus stopped hitting him, a few moments before he could die.  
"Oh... I'm not going to kill you. No... You'll be alive until we get to Demacia, and burn it to the ground in front your eyes... And I'll slaughter your sister slowly, while you're watching. Just like you watched how my daughter died.". Marcus kicked the doors open and ordered the guards to put Garen in chains and to make sure, he'll be awake as they arrive. Grand General Marcus Du Couteau, didn't care for peace or the world, he only cared for vengeance._


	17. Chapter 17 - Every rule has an exception

_Demacia had no word from Garen for days, the period Kapy was given, was near to end. But our story wont speak of that... we shall go to Noxus the day when she disappeared.  
"Katarina..." a voice whispered inside her room. It felt like it came form all directions.  
"Wake up my sleeping beauty.", as the voice kept getting closer and closer, Katarina jumped of her bed, covered in cold sweat. She hardly managed to stand on her feet. Her bones still felt as if they were crushed. This was the first time Katarina was awake since the Cross-swords village.  
"Who are you?" she asked while looking around her room.  
"Me? It's not important my little pretty. But what is important, that I want to help you. Come to me kitty." the voice answered. It was a female voice, yet unfamiliar to Katarina. She looked around trying to find where it came from.  
"With what are you going to help me?" Kat asked, after she sat down on her bed.  
"With your recovering of course. I don't want to see my little pretty hurt now, do I?" the voice answered. Kat still couldn't figure out where it was coming from.  
"Flame, is that you?", Kat tried to figure out at least who was speaking to her.  
"Flame? Oh noes... my sister wouldn't help anyone if it wasn't in her gain." the voice chuckled.  
"You sister? So you're her last sister?", Katarina was interested of what she found out.  
"You can say that. You can call me Rose. Now come to me pretty one, I want to help you." Rose replied softly.  
"Let's say I agree... how do I come to you Rose?", a piece of paper appeared Kat's legs. It was a map. Katarina lifted the map to check. It showed Demacia.  
"You're in Demacia?", Katarina confused asked.  
"Oh dear, no. I'm everywhere. I need you to go to Demacia, after I heal you. There's someone you need to protect there. From himself." as Rose's words ended, a small light appeared around Katarina. Her sleepwear disappeared and instead her armor and weapons got dressed on her. The pain in her body disappeared as well._

 _Katarina didn't know who's she going to save, but she needed to find out, as this someone might of been a vital asset to the cause. Without anyone noticing her, Katarina sneaked out her fathers mansion and grabbed a large black horse and traveled to Demacia. She didn't feel like she needs to rest, anymore. She rode for days. The needs to eat, drink and sleep was gone. Just as she reached the gates of the capital of Demacia, she started to wonder. What was keeping her so strong the whole way. Was it the divine magic, or was it a curse that was going to do something... As Katarina passed the gates, she suddenly felt weak and dropped to her knees. The pain had returned. When she lifted her head she saw a shadow leaving her body. And then she felt down on the ground.  
"I knew something was wrong... Come on kitty Kat. I'll take you to a near by tavern and nurse you back." Ahri mumbled behind her. As she had followed her the whole way, without getting noticed.  
The shadow which came out of Katarina, walked towards the keep. It slowly started to materialize as Katarina. Ahri noticed that while caring Kat. And hurried up. The tavern wasn't all that far and quickly rented a room for the Noxian. And left her in her room, locked. She even paid few guards to keep her safe. Quickly Ahri ran out and went towards the Demacian keep. When she reached the gates to the keep, she saw the shadow, scaring off a guard.  
"What the hell is that thing trying to do? Oh dear... it's here to kill Kapy. I need to stop it!", Ahri ran towards the gate, but the gatekeeper even scared, didn't allow her to pass. She tried to charm him, but her magic didn't work. The guard shouted at her and she ran off. Then Ahri noticed people entering the side of the keep, guessing it was for the throne room... A Noxian assassin arriving to the Demacia, it was an event to watch. Ahri quickly stole a cloak with a hood from some near by laundry. And went became one with the crowed of people going in. Ahri didn't manage to reach the throne room yet ,when she heard shouting. She quickly tried to make way. There she saw it. Two guards were bringing Kapy to the public.  
"Oh no! She's going to kill him, I need to get there..." Ahri tried to get pass the people, but then she noticed the hug. IT was too late, she couldn't do anything. Surprised of what happened next, Ahri stared, unbelieving. Kapy had sliced the shadow's throat. The creature died there in it's own blood. But it didn't change it's body. The following almost made Ahri to blow her cover, but luckily Garen entered and stopped the upcoming.  
"I hope Garen can handle it, I need to get back to Katarina.", Ahri mumbled to herself and made her way out._

 _Meanwhile in Noxus. The whole army was searching, house by house. Shop by shop, village by village. Scout patrols were searching to forests. Marcu's was going mad, over where his daughter went. After he found her empty bed and, nobody had seen her since, he went berserk and nearly destroyed Katarina's room. His office looked like a war had happened there as well. Only thing left from Katarina, was the kitten gifted by Kapy and her clothes.  
So did a week pass, not a single trace of Kat. Marcus was getting insane. He loved his daughter more than anything and couldn't dare to lose her, as he lost his wife. But for his surprise, a Demacian entered his doorstep with news. The guards closed the door, unable to hear anything of what they spoke. But when the beat up happened, they knew it was horrible news. Just a day after, the Noxian army was ready to charge. With Garen tied up inside a carriage, barely alive. Marcus personally lead the army. Darius the hand of Noxus and Kled the mad yorlde rode beside him. This was the largest Noxian army to be gathered. They weren't going to play or prove honor. They were ready to turn Demacia into ashes. Thousands and thousands of soldiers, walked behind their Grand General. The people from the villages they passed by, hid in their homes.  
"Demacia has a week left, before it's removed from this world." Marcus told Darius. Who smiled in return._

 _During this time in the Demacian dungeon Lux tended to Kapy, as he wasn't fully recovered yet.  
"Why did you kill her?" she asked.  
"I didn't kill anyone..." he replied.  
"Stop playing dumb, what did you whisper in her ear? And why did you kill Katarina?", Lux kept trying to get an answer.  
"I didn't kill anyone, you're insane!", Kapy shouted.  
"Yes I'm insane for trying to help you! Please tell me! Why did you kill her? I know that you would of died if it was her for real! You somehow found out it's not!", Lux asked and asked.  
"I didn't kill anyone... I didn't whisper anything. You people are insane! Let me go! I need to go home!", he kept trying to move, but his bindings were too strong and he couldn't escape.  
"Fine! Be like that! If you don't trust me, tend to yourself on your own! You're the same like her! Stubborn to the bone!" Lux left and bashed the door behind her.  
"Finally... she left me alone. Ahri did you manage to get a key?" he whispered at the drain above him. No answer came, but a small key dropped over him. He smiled and grabbed it, unlocking the steel bindings on his wrists and legs. A knife followed the key.  
"Hey! Careful! U almost killed me with that!", annoyed he quietly shouted at Ahri.  
"Sorry! I'm going back to Kat, I think she's going to awake soon!", and so footsteps were heard leaving.  
"Okay now Kapy... Time to figure out how to get out. From how much I know Garen, there is probably a whole army coming this way and we need to catch up with them before something bad happens." Kapy picked the knife and waited at the door. He knew his food should arrive soon and he'll manage to escape._

 _Back in the tavern. Katarina had just finally woken up.  
"ROSE!" she shouted. Ahri entered the room just managed to come back.  
"Katarina? You're awake!" she jumped on her neck hugging her.  
"Where's that bitch?! I'll murder her! I don't care if she's a Goddess or not!" Katarina pissed off tried to find her blades.  
"Calm down Kat! Tell me what happened!". Ahri tried to calm her down. Katarina told her, about Rose and everything and then Ahri just smiled and told her what happened in the keep.  
"How did he know it wasn't me?", Katarina asked confused.  
"Don't ask me, you two shared the same room for some time, maybe you would know best." Ahri chucked, while Kat's face blushed.  
"We need to break him out." Kata tried to get up, but her body was still in pain.  
"You aren't doing anything. He'll get out on his own. From what I understood... or at least he thinks so, a whole army is coming and we need to stop it.", Ahri gave Kat a glass of water. Kat drank the whole thing in one sip.  
"An army? Why?" Kat confused asked once again.  
"You know... Garen, your father... casual men stuff." the two laughed.  
Then suddenly the two heard the horns. They didn't have time to find the army, the army was nearly here.  
"Impossible! They arrived too fast! WE need to get out before the Demacian's lift their magical barriers!" Katarina worried, tried to get up. Ahri helped her and the two walked outside. The Demacian soldiers were getting ready. They couldn't be allowed to see Katarina... Noxus was attacking and her armor would of gotten her only trouble. These men wouldn't care for the orders of their king, they would act.  
"We can't go outside, we need to wait, for the army to gather so we can sneak out." Katarina told Ahri and they went back to the room.  
The biggest war in history was, about to begin._


	18. Chapter 18 - War

_"Aim the catapults! The barrier guarding the gate! FIRE!" Darius shouted to his men. And so the catapults fired. The toxic explosive bombs, specially made by Singed, flew down the barrier, causing instant cracks in the barrier spell. The mages who controlled the magic up in the tower, started to bleed from their noses as it took too much energy to hold it up.  
"Soon we'll enter the city Grand General.", Darius informed Marcus. Marcus turned to Kled.  
"You heard him. Get your forces ready to engage." Kled only returned a smile and started shouting. His whole troop formed behind him , reading their spears for a high attack from horse. In just few more strikes the barrier had opened a large hole at the gate. The following explosives shot the gate directly taking it down in an instant. Kled and he forces charged. The demacian archers on the walls readied their boys to welcome their foes with a rain of arrows. The soldiers all lifted their shields to defend themselves from the arrows, but Kled crazy as he was, just rushed into as fast as possible. No arrow ever touched him, all the foes in his way were murdered without a chance to react. And long after the rest of his crew entered the city with their weapons out, taking down the demacian soldiers. They didn't expect the counter attack to be a dragon. Shyvanna turned into her deadlier form taking down half the soldiers. Kled looked her into the eyes and just laughed loud. He charge towards her and jumped on her head, poking her with a spear. The half dragon roared and went after it's foe in the deep parts of the city.  
"Draius, gather your squad and attack!", Marcus commanded. Darius lifted his axe high.  
"FOR NOXUS!" were his words and all his men shouted after. They all attacked taking down parts of the walls with their hammers and battle axes. Any soldier who tried to stand in their way, was cut in half. The Demacian main walls wouldn't hold long and the towers of the wizards would fall. So would the barriers who protected the city. If that happened a full ongoing charge would follow and the capital would no longer exist._

 _King Jarvan had his royal guard and the Crownguard elite guard ready for a charge. As soon as he placed his crown-helmet on his head, he gave the order.  
"FOR DEMACIA!" the gates of the courtyard opened and the whole elite charge into battle. Darius forces started to fall one by one and soon the elite guard attacked the main army.  
"Release the bait." Marcus commanded Urgot, the butcher. And so he obeyed. They, lifted Garen high, with a strange wooden contraption, so Jarvan can see that his friend is still alive and that he'll observe the death of his kinsman. King Jarvan's expression change, from confident and proud to worried and unsure. The look of this didn't make him stop, he still lead his troop to battle. Darius unpleasant of how the elite guard took his troop down, he started hacking them in half with his large axe. The king and the grand general saw each other. Marcus pulled his sword and dagger and charge towards Jarvan. The battle of the titans. Noxian necromancers used their undead servants to charge on the troops. The Noxian archers commanded by no other, but Draven himself. Aimed at the towers, with improved arrows, which could break stone. They needed the towers and the barrier down, so they gave what they could to do it as soon as possible. As the battle kept going at the fields of Demacia. Deep inside the dungeon Kapy, finally saw an opportunity. A young servant girl entered his cell to bring him food, but the girl got surprised when he grabbed her from behind.  
"If you don't shout, I wont hurt you. But if you do, I'll be forced to kill you. Do you understand?" with a calm voice he spoke in her ear .She nodded with her head as if agreeing.  
"Right... I don't trust you." and so he knocked her on the head, dropping her unconscious.  
"I really feel pathetic doing that to a girl... eh..." he mumbled to himself.  
When he got out in the corridor, he felt the ground shaking.  
"What the hell was that?", he asked himself and kept walking trying to find a way out. As he approached the end of the corridor leading to the upper parts of the keep, he felt like someone was watching him. Then strange sounds could be heard.  
"Please don't be a warhound..." he kept telling himself and slowly turned. What he saw was worse than a warhound.  
"Are you kidding me? A bloody axrok?!", he swore and looked the beast in the eyes.  
"Good boy... look, I wont hurt you... just sit down okay? Lets all leave here in one piece, okay?", he tried to calm the beast. But the beast didn't care for his words, it charged at him. He dodged the last moment and the beast took down the door. Shouts could be heard from the other side.  
"Me... a knife... half naked... and an axrok... To be or not to be. Normally heroes never die... right?", he tried to calm himself and went after the beast.  
"Hi Lux! How's the axrok holding", Kapy shouted while Lux was screaming off a table while she had the beast snared.  
"SHUT UP AND KILL IT!" she replied to him scared.  
"Ok ok ok... give me a..." he got interrupted by the beasts tail hitting him.  
"HEY! I WAS TALKING YOU BASTARD!" as Kapy shouted at the beast, a guard entered the room. Before he could react the beast had slammed it's large claws pass his head. The guard's head dropped in front of Lux while the body felt near Kapy and the blood from it started falling on him.  
"Oh... I'll have to..." before he finished speaking he felt a blood lust growing in him. A smile filled with insanity appeared on his face.  
"Let's have some fun." he said ,while he and the beast looked each other in the eyes. The axrok actually felt a bit scared from that look. The snare released it and it walked back to the wall, causing noises, trying to scare Kapy off. But his mind was clouded by blood lust so he couldn't notice the danger. He charge towards the beast, sliding near the corpse of the guard so he can pick his sword up. The beast attacked for a low attack, but didn't expect Kapy to jump the last moment. He landed on it's back piercing the sword in it's neck. The beast started shouting, so loud that Lux had to put her arms on her ears. Then Kapy threw the knife inside it's mouth, causing cuts inside the throat. The dagger got stuck from the inside and pierced out from it's neck. Kapy pulled out the sword and jumped down, he sprinted to the end of the room and then back so he can slide under it opening it's stomach with the sword. The axrok dropped on the ground, dead.  
"I knew you were lying! I'm telling Garen!" Lux shouted at Kapy.  
"Sure... if he didn't screw up and gotten himself killed." Kapy replied. Then he grabbed Lux and took her with him, to get out of the keep and find a way out._

 _Katarina and Ahri stood in their room waiting, for the Noxian army to get inside enough, so they could mange to get to Marcus safely. But then they heard a noise from downstairs. It was the sound of blades and people dying. Kat grabbed her swords from the near by table. The sounds of death kept getting closer and closer. The mercenaries paid to guard the room, died without having a chance to react. Katarina recognized the noise of the blades and left her swords back on the table and walked to the door. She opened the door and swung her hand, the moment it was completely open she slapped the murderer in the face.  
"TALON! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she shouted at him  
"Katarina? How? We tough you're dead?!" Talon shocked answered.  
"Weren't you suppose to be my brother?! You should feel such things!" she shouted at him back.  
"I'm not your damn blood brother! I'm adopted you witch!", he returned shouting. Then both just laughed and hugged each other.  
"Where's Kapy?", Talon asked.  
"You tell me! I was here in bed until few hours ago!" annoyed she replied, while walking back to the bed.  
"So you haven't seen him? He didn't kill you?", he asked and Ahri just started laughing.  
"IDIOT! DO I LOOK DEAD?!" Katarina's face turned red.  
"I literally just said that I got up on my feet few hours ago, WHEN DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SEE HIM!?", she threw one of her knives at Talon, missing him by a millimeter.  
"I one of these days, you wont miss and you really will do me some harm..." he looked at her pissed off.  
"I didn't miss." she lifted her finger showing him to turn around. Talon was surprised to see the Demacian soldier with a knife in his eye.  
"Get up! We need to find your boyfriend!", Talon nagged her.  
"My what now?", she looked at him with a half opened eye.  
"You think General... excuse me... Grand General Marcus wont mention, about your... adventures in bed?" Talon winked.  
"Are you sure, I'm not the adopted one? It seems father tells you way more than he tells me..." annoyed she stood from the bed. Then they heard sound downstairs, someone entered the tavern.  
"Lux, are you kidding me? The first tavern we entered and everyone is dead?!", Kapy shouted from downstairs.  
"Speaking of the devil..." Katarina smiled and ran downstairs.  
"Exactly! Everyone's dead, why would any soldiers come here?" Lux annoyed answered.  
"We're looking for Katarina and Ahri you... Arghhhhhh... lets try the next tavern." Kapy went to the door and then a knife stopped stabbed the door near his face. He looked at the blade and saw the S carved on it.  
"Sinister.", he mumbled.  
"Bloody shadow creatures!" he shouted and grabbed the blade, turning around before he could do anything he got slapped by Kat and then instantly kissed. As she released him, his voice changed to a more softer and calm.  
"Kat? I can't believe it! Kat!", he kissed her back unable to believe that it's her,  
"How was the dungeon you idiot?", she mocked him.  
"Not as bad as killing a shadow using your face..." he replied.  
"Why did you act like you lost your memory?!" Lux remembered and asked him with all seriousness.  
"Simple. I don't trust Demacians... And if I didn't then I would of never killed the shadow, before it killed me..." Kapy replied. As Lux was planning to answer, an earthquake could be felt._

 _"WE need to get to my father. NOW!" Katarina shouted.  
"Last earthquake was smaller and a bloody axrok appeared... This one is big.", Kapy pointed out.  
"An axrok?! Here?!" Talon worried asked.  
"Yes! HERE!", Kapy, turned around and kicked the door to see what's going on.  
Both armies were fighting in the middle of the city, but all of a sudden boulders started falling from the sky.  
"What the hell is going on?!" Ahri looked outside confused.  
The boulders kept falling killing soldiers from both armies. Both Jarvan and Marcus stopped fighting and saw what was going on.  
"Allience?", Marcus asked.  
"Allience!" Jarvan replied.  
Both leaders shouted to their armies to stop the fighting. The soldiers on both sides stopped and started trying to dodge the falling rocks. After few more, the rocks turned into ashes. There was not a single sound in whole of Demacia. Nobody dared to move. Suddenly sounds of beasts could be heard from the skies. It was Chimeras, hundreds of them. Their cries awoke the crimson shadows from the ashes. The both leaders looked with wide opened mouths.  
"This... we cannot win this." Marcus shared his opinion.  
"Even our united armies cannot stop this." Jarvan agreed.  
"Today we die. For glory and power!" Marcus shouted and charged into the army of crimson shadows, all his men followed.  
"For honor! For DEMACIA!" Jarvan shouted right after and charged. His men followed.  
The chimeras kept attacking from the sky taking beheading at least tree soldiers each. The crimson shadows this time were better equipped than the ones in the Cross-swords village.  
"The armies will never survive this." Katarina told her party.  
"They will if we help them.", Lux replied.  
"All of us..." Talon added.  
"Oh well... I just had a bath, but if you are so eager I'll join too." Ahri chuckled and her orb appeared in her palm.  
"Lets do this!" Kapy shouted and charged.  
The Noxian army seen Katarina alive, lost their lust for vengeance, instead their morale boosted itself and they fought for honor and power! The change could be seen instantly as they managed to take down few of the Chimeras. The Demacian army seen Luxanna Crownguard together with the Noxians lifted their spirits. As soon as Marcus saw his daughter from the distance, he ran back to release Garen, so he can join the battle too and boost the morale of his men even more._

 _The superior number of the crimson shadows wasn't enough, for the three greatest sword masters together. Katarina, shunpoed from one to an other target, beheading them. After her tenth she jumped in the air, spinning into a death lotus. Her blades found a few chimeras who crashed over the shadows. Ending huge numbers of them. Talon jumped in the middle of large groups spinning and cutting, each one. He surprise dashed on the top of a chimera, grabbing it's horns and aiming it at another one. Before they could crash in each other he split it's throat and jumped off, landing on two shadows with his blades on their heads. The chimera crashed at the other, piercing it with it's horns. Marcus's charge took dozens of shadows until he stopped and didn't perform a way superior version of the death lotus. Instead of throwing a lot of knives with a lot of spins, he just made a single spin with way heavier daggers, from which each blade took down at least four foes. Once Garen realized what's going on, he saw the sword next to him on the ground. He saw his king fighting bravely taking down huge amounts with his spear.  
"For honor. For glory. FOR DEMACIA!", Garen shouted. Even with his armor, his sword was more than enough, he was cutting his foes down with ease. The battle took hours. Large amount of soldiers from both Demacia and Noxus were slaughtered. As the last Chimera died, the crimson shadows tried to escape, but were taken down from the remaining archers. The most bloody battle of Runeterra had ended. And the people had won._

 _"Impressive. The mortals have defeated my lesser creatures. And without the help of my sisters, or brothers... Impressive indeed. Let them rest for now. As soon my chains will be broken and their lives will end." the dark figure laughed with his deep voice. And the beasts and humanoids around him joined. A crimson storm started outside the castle of the bound one. And weird sounds came from the forests surrounding it._


	19. Chapter 19 - Honor?

_After the victory of the great invasion. The few surviving Noxians and Demacians, gathered into the keep to celebrate. The armies of thousands, not dropped to armies of few hundred. Demacia, would need a lot of time to recover, but Jarvan didn't want to bother himself with that at the moment. He wanted to manage to form a stronger alliance with Noxus, as if a second invasion like this happens, the two armies would need to trust each other to win. Lux took her brother Garen to the nursery to fix him up, after the beating and then battle. Kat and Kapy, needed to clean up. As there weren't many rooms intact the king gave them both a single room. Neither of them minded. Ahri had given Kat a bag with cleaner clothes... Which were actually Katarina's training clothes. Kat never understood why Ahri carried them with herself, all the way from Noxus, but she had a few cleaner clothes for Kapy as well. Marcus didn't go to the given chambers, he went outside the smithy to repair his blades and steel plates. The king and his whole troop, got freshen up and readied at the tables. The Noxian troop on the other hand, just threw their breastplates and went to wash on the near by river. After which they left their armors at the war camps and joined the demacian troops in the keep. After Marcus was done, he pulled a vial of his pocket.  
"I can't believe they are still showering the old fashion way..." he told himself and spilled the vial over himself. In just a few moments a magical wave went head to toe and cleaned him up, together with his armor and cloak._

 _"Guess I'll have to be ready to hit people who flirt with you tonight." Kapy said while dressing up.  
"Why so?" Kat looked at him confused.  
"You're basically with a sports bra and tight shorts... your figure is perfectly shown and a lot of naughty eyes will be on you." he answered to her confusion.  
"Well excuse me mister fancy... I didn't get a nice clean expensive clothes. Guess Ahri wanted to make fun of me by bringing only this." Katarina sarcastically answered and kept dressing.  
"Or maybe she just like your body too much and wants to look at it better." Kapy teased her. Kat just threw a boot at him to make him shut up.  
"I don't know how I'm going to clean my gear... This isn't even blood... Bloody shadows and chimeras and their disgusting liquids..." Kat annoyed threw her leather gear and weapons to the corner.  
"Hey. I got a bigger reason to complain. You gifted me my gear and I actually liked it a lot." Kapy tried to calm her down when he went and kissed her on the neck.  
"Not now. We should go to the celebration." she told him quietly while he was moving his hands along her legs.  
"Okay. Okay. Guess I'm be happy to see you later. Let's see what will happen." he walked back and waited for her to be ready. Soon both left towards the throne room where the feast was, about to begin._

 _A second throne was brought next to King Jarvan's, this would be where Grand General Marcus would sit. on the left side of Jarvan, Lux and Garen sat down and after that the rest of the soldiers. On the right side, where Marcus sat, Katarina, Kapy and Talon joined. After them the rest of the Noxian army. The throne room was truly huge, it held all hundreds of people. It looked like there was never an invasion or anything . The whole chamber was clean and the white flags with the Demacian crests stood on the pillars, holding the inner balconies. The ground was covered with red carpets. The tables were full with pork, turkey and other fried meat, as well as a large number of veggies. Both leaders, drank and spoke and laughed. Katarina was surprised how much in common can a Demacian king and a Noxian grand general actually have. Then she noticed something at the Demacian tables. Few of the soldiers looked out of order. She tried to convince herself that it was nothing, until Kapy didn't poke her.  
"Why are they looking at you with such spite?" he asked. Before Katarina could say anything, Ahri moved behind them.  
"Because the shadow made that poor boy there, wet his pants. And now they think that little poor Kat is a joke." Ahri smiled at them both and left, to poke Garen and Lux a bit.  
"Why do I have the feeling you're going to do something weird and entertaining?" Kapy with a smile asked her. Kat just returned the smile and took a carrot from the table and started eating it while she walked towards the demacian._

 _Marcus and Jarvan looked at her confused, where was she going. They observed her the whole way to the soldier.  
"What is it Noxian? Not enjoying the meat? Or you just like to put long pointy things in your mouth?" the guard mockingly spoke to Katarina and the soldiers around him started to laugh. Kat just finished her carrot and smiled. Then without anyone noticing she picked a knife from the table and struck at the soldiers palm. The blade stopped between his fingers.  
"What is it Demacia? Not enjoy the company? Or you just like putting pointy things behind yourself?" Kat asked with a threatening voice.  
"KATARINA!" Marcus shouted. She looked at him feeling confused.  
"Yes, father?", she asked and then the soldier next to her stood up.  
"Father? So you're that coward Katarina Du Couteau, that wouldn't dare to fight with honor?", the soldier asked with anger in his voice.  
"SOLDIER! Mark your words with our new allies.", Jarvan shouted at the soldier.  
"They are no allies of mine my lord. They have no honor!" the soldier proudly announced. The Noxian soldiers started hitting the tables  
"DUEL! DUEL ! DUEL!", they kept repeating loud.  
"Jarvan. They are right. We got no entertainment and there is such a large free space. Your jesters and bards got killed during the invasion. We could use a fight. Dont you think?" Marcus intelligently suggested to Jarvan. The king just returned a smile.  
"Katarina, do you accept a duel with nothing else, but the most honorable weapon. The staff. No dirty tricks, a clean duel." Jarvan asked Katarina.  
"Only a staff? That would be fun. But there's one small issue, king Jarvan." Kat arrogantly answered.  
"What is the problem?" Jarvan interested asked.  
"Well, it wont be fair one to one... I was thinking something, like... twelve to one?" Kat kept her arrogant tone up.  
"Because you're a girl? Isn't twelve Noxians helping you a bit much?", as Jarvan asked, Kapy started laughing, after nearly chocking from the wine he just drank. Talon joined the laugh. Jarvan looked at Marcus confused.  
"She meant twelve demacians, Jarvan." Marcus with a small smile on his face informed him.  
"Are you sure of this Katarina? IT will be your own chose and nobody will be allowed to assist you. You will have only your armor and staff." Jarvan proudly asked.  
"My armor? I want a fair fight, I'm not using anything, but the stuff. I'm not sure that will be fair enough. Well, we'll see." Katarina answered while she pulled her hair to a pony tail and tied it up with a small rope she carried on her wrist. Then she stretched her neck a bit.  
"Very well. Bring the staffs. Katarina, please step in the middle of the throne room. And you soldier, pick eleven soldiers to join you and get to the middle."_

 _The soldiers, expected her to be an easy foe and they could touch her body freely while they beat her up. So at least twenty soldiers stood up wanting to fight. Jarvan wanted only the eleven more to join the ring.  
"Let them all go! I trust in their skill to beat up a tiny girl." Kapy shouted while still laughing. Kat just returned him a middle finger for calling her tiny. And welcome them with palm to come all.  
"You guys, should use your swords. I'll stay with a staff. I'll even let you scratch me few times, preferably while he's drinking." filled with arrogance and confidence Katarina invited the soldiers. Soon the staffs were brought, she didn't allow any of them to reach the soldiers. And just kept them all near her corner. The remaining soldiers on the tables started cheering and drinking.  
"The rules are simple. If get knocked out, or you leave the center, or your opponent... I mean Katarina... gets injured badly. You're out. Get ready! FIGHT" Jarvan shouted and the battle began._

 _Two soldiers with greatswords charged at her first. She didn't even bother moving herself, as she saw their stupid charge. The two crashed at each other. After which she just hacked them with the staff on the heads to knock them out.  
"Well... two drunken soldiers down. Give me a real challenge please." her arrogance kept flowing all around. A soldier with a shield and sword attacked, as he charged his sword she knocked it out with the staff, then quickly struck it on the ground and jumped from it, with a kick towards his shield. The soldier felt down on the ground out of the center.  
"Next..." with a mocking voice she looked at the tree soldiers with daggers in hands. They charged at her, elegantly she moved her body backwards managing to dodge the attacks. As she rose up she jumped over them and landed behind them, just hitting each one of them in the head, while they were still in the confusion.  
"Come all at once..." she smiled at the remaining and they attacked. One by one she blocked, dodged and knocked out the soldiers. Only one remaining, it was the gatekeeper, the shadow scared.  
"So?", she asked. He looked at her, unsure what to do. He just stepped back from the middle and felt to his knees.  
All the soldiers started clapping, both noxian and demacian. They cheered her name.  
"So you offended her and wanted to challenge her honor, but then you left your kinsman to fight while you simple gave up? I am disappointed soldier... Miss Du Couteau... If you could teach him a small lesson." Jarvan disappointed of his men asked Katarina.  
"My pleasure." she answered with a grin on her face. Before the soldier could react, she smacked him with the staff on the face knocking him down. She pulled him to the center. Picked a carrot from a near by table. Lowered his pants and stabbed the carrot on his behind.  
"Well... didn't expect that smell." she threw the staff and walked back to Kapy and Marcus. While a few other soldiers went and took the knocked ones out from the throne room. To recover from their physical and mental humiliation.  
"That on the ending. Well... if we forget the smell that came out, I'd say it was a cute finale" Kapy smiled.  
"Kat... empty this vial on yourself.", Marcus handed her the same vial he used to clean himself.  
"Thanks?" confused she emptied it on herself. Surprised she found herself clean and smelling fresh.  
"Excuse me king Jarvan." Katarina spoke to the king.  
"Yes, lady Du Couteau?"  
"By any chance, is there any noxian beef around? I just don't fancy the demacian meat much and I'm kind of hungry." Katarina asked with a bit of mocking and same time hopeful voice.  
"Only the best, for the best?" Jarvan laughed and called one of the servants. Who to expect, the king of Demacia would have some reserved noxian meat and that he'd agree that it's the best._

 _Later that night, while all were asleep a figure sneaked in the hallways. It passed the roaming guards without an issue, as soon as he got near one of the doors. He pulled a dagger out and opened it slowly. He sneaked towards the bed and started stabbing, filled with spite. As he kept striking the bed, a candle gave light to the room.  
"And you said I don't have honor?" Katarina stood on a chair with a disappointed look.  
"You realize you distracted my union with her, right? I don't like when people do that..." Kapy said while closing the door to the room.  
"What, are you going to do with me?" the soldier asked.  
"What was the saying again? Keep friends close. Enemies guessing?" Kapy said while walking next to Kat.  
"But he's not an enemy... He's just an idiot. So I think I'll share with him." Katarina smiled while walking slowly to him. The men didn't plan to wait to learn, he lifted his arm with the dagger and tried to kill her. She swiftly dodge, but he manage to make a small scratch on her face.  
"Idiot..." Kapy, angrily said. The soldier shocked to see Kapy bleeding from the same place as he scratched Kat. He dropped the dagger and started begging. But instead Kapy just took a drop of his blood and touched the soldier.  
"You hate one Kat... I wonder what will happen when you see two." Kapy laughed.  
The soldier no longer saw Kapy, instead he saw Katarina in his place. He turned his head and saw her behind himself as well.  
"You're really are a demon!" he started to cry. She went to him and dropped on one knee.  
"I'm no demon... And you're no demacian. Who are you really?" she whispered in his ear. Instead of answering, he lifted the dagger fast and instead of attacking her, she split his own throat. The moment his body felt to the ground, instead of bleeding it just turned into ashes.  
"Well, great... he ruined our night... Now we have to clean this up." Kapy disappointed mumbled.  
"Oh quit your whining. You got some blood on your face, lets clean this up", Kat smiled and then walked to him. Just took a drop and putted on her lips. And instead Kapy she saw herself with her training outfit.  
"Well... Now I see why you said you'd be jealous. Come here", she grabbed him and pushed him on the bed. As they enjoyed each other, Flame appeared. She peaked at them for a second and smiled then kneed near the the ashes. She took a taste and then disappeared with them._


	20. Chapter 20 - Morningstar

_"Morningstar, is this how low you have fallen? You send a whole army to destroy just the two humans... Did they prove to you that they are strong enough?" Flame asked her brother with a voice filled of anger.  
"Sister. I didn't expect you to be here. I hope you enjoy your easy existence... I am planning to end it soon." as he spoke, the knight of darkness and death, lifted his helmet. Long black hair, which looked like shadows dropped on his back and shoulders. His eyes had a strange yellowish glow and his face looked like it was at least a hundred years old.  
"Your face? Brother, I don't want to end you. I want to help you." Flame worried spoke to her brother.  
"HELP ME? My face is like this, because of you and your eldest brother. The rest weren't even guilty when you stole their power to lock me on this island!" Morningstar shouted at his sister, while throwing his helmet at her.  
"Brother. I know I have done a mistake. I didn't want this fate for you. I wanted you to have a world of your own, to control and live in. This was never my intention." she tried to calm him down.  
"Not your intention? I am aging like one of your apes and I cannot leave this castle... at least not yet. Soon the chains will be broken and you and your whole world will end, next I'll go to that pathetic Earth and destroy it too. I know brother is missing, but I will find him and I will end him too." Morningstar's eyes were filled with confidence. Flame didn't know what to do, she wanted her brother free. But if she helps him, he would destroy her.  
"Brother. Believe me. I only wish to help you." she kept trying to convince him  
"Prove it. Bring me your two favorite apes's heads." he sat on the ground around his monsters.  
"I cannot do that. You know that if that happens, I will die as well, their soul is bound to mine." Flame filled with sorrow sat down near her brother.  
"So this is how you gave life to humanity? Pieces of your soul, is that it? These two are children of the first soul? Interesting. I didn't expect you to make such a result. Heroes from your black soul. Hmmm... you convinced me Flame. I won't touch them, but you shall assist me to get free and find, our brother."  
"I swear I will brother. As long as we're a family again"._

 _"KATARINA!" Where the hell are my pants?!", Kapy shouted.  
"Ops... I have kicked them down the balcony last night while... you know." she answered innocently.  
"Why am I not surprised... And now what am I suppose to do?" he asked annoyed.  
"Oh calm down... You kind of deserved it for giving the design to the tailor for these so called sports clothing.", she chuckled and walked to the door of the room.  
"Very funny... And what if Ahri comes here and abused me now? Hmmm? Go get me some clothes! NOW!" he kept shouting at her annoyed.  
"Well... if you're asking that nicely, I'll just call Ahri. I'm sure she'll be more than willing to be your servant and new girlfriend." Kat looked at him with half an eye open.  
"Arrogant..." he mumbled to himself.  
"What was that? Were you saying something? You want to find new clothes on your own? Well, be my guest!" she mocked him.  
"Arrogant, beautiful angel?" he tried to flatter her.  
"Oh? Angel now? Well... that's better. I'll be back in an hour. Don't go anywhere. Oh and good job on cleaning the ashes! I wasn't planning to do it anyway. Was your fault after all.", she smiled and left the room.  
"Ashes? My fault? Wait... who cleaned the ashes? Kat..." he stopped and felt a warm hand on his shoulder.  
"Look in the mirror", Flame whispered in his ear and then disappeared. Kapy, listened and walked to the mirror, without question. He looked at himself, but after a few moments, the mirror turned black and a face came from it.  
"So you're the almighty assassin's boyfriend? I expected more from that ape. Well. Guess beggar's choice." the face laughed at him with it's deep voice.  
"Let me guess... The so called God of Death, Morningstar? The stupid brother who made magic, for us 'apes', am I right?" Kapy arrogantly replied.  
"Oh, cocky one aren't you. You're lucky my sister convinced me to spare you. But the rest of this world... and yours are going to end. So give your goodbyes." Morningstar laughed once more.  
"Well... How can I make it easier for you to understand. I don't actually care for your deals with your sister. I doubt Kat cares too. But we both care for this world so... I don't know... we'll kind off, just come and kill you and every last one of your bastard shadows and chimeras?" the arrogance in Kapy's voice could be felt in the air.  
"Kapibarus, my boy. Heroes never win. So I don't suggest you to be one, take your girl. Have kids, enjoy your life. Soon you'll be living in a new world and you two will create the apes for this new world." Morningstar angrily tried to convince Kapy in his defeat.  
"If you would kindly... Not say the full name. I am not having any kids, ain't living in any world made by you and I am no hero. So even if heroes don't win. I don't care, I am not part of them. We will find your little hole and we will end you Morningstar. Mark my words." as he ended, Kapy kicked the mirror and broke it into pieces._

 _The capital of Demacia, was quickly repaired and back to it's normal life. Even if he population was drastically reduced, the Noxian soldiers managed to compensate the businesses. Katarina and Ahri walled around the marketplace looking for new clothes.  
"Why don't you try that dress? I'm sure it will be very cute on you!" Ahri pointed at a black dress, with a large cleavage.  
"You just want to look at my assets, that's why you said it... Actually. Ahri have you seen Galio? I was surprised to not see him during the invasion." Katarina a bit confused asked the fox.  
"Well, during our adventure we might of... given him some Kapy's blood during an explosion of a certain portal. And erm... he kind of started to become bigger while unconscious and they moved him in some ancient mountain until he recovers." Ahri kind of a shamed mumbled.  
"You're kidding me? Please tell me, he's not going to see me everywhere, when he wakes up." Katarina face palmed herself while they continued walking.  
"Well. I don't think that will be a bad thing, for him. Even if he's a you know what..." Ahri smirked.  
"He's a rock creature... Calm your dirty fantasies you dirty fox." Katarina mocked her with a bit of annoyed sounding in her voice.  
"I know, I know... don't worry. By the way did I mention that I saw LeBlanc?" Ahri surprised Katarina with that question.  
"What? You're wrong! She's dead." Katarina worried replied.  
"No. She tried to make herself look like a pretty village girl and bedded with me and Garen!" Ahri energised started moving around Kat.  
"I think you were drunk... but, you and Garen? Didn't see that coming. I tough he'd prefer his sister than... well... you know." Katarina laughed.  
"I think the same, but hey. At least I got to sleep with LeBlanc, even if he had to be present." Ahri smiled, going in memories of her night.  
"Eh... disgusting... Lets change the subject, why don't we?" Katarina a nice leather outfit, right on Kapy's size and walked to the shop to check it out closely.  
"Okay. Lets talk, about how the council of the elite clans in Noxus want your boyfriend dead, for using Noxian resources, without been Noxian. Oh and you exiled for providing him special resources while been a Noxian." Ahri surprised Katarina with the news.  
"What are you talking, about? He's loyal to Noxus, he's Noxian enough." Katarina confused asked.  
"Turns out, he isn't Noxian until he doesn't marry a Noxian or if he doesn't get adopted by one. And your father cannot adopt him while you're having what you're having, otherwise you'd both be killed for it!" Ahri kept speaking without realizing how much she's worrying Katarina.  
"Fox... just help me pick clothes for him... I'll need to talk to my father, about this subject..." and so both continued shopping._

 _"LUX! Help me pick an outfit to impress Ahri." Garen shouted at his sister while standing in front a mirror.  
"Ahri? Why would you want to impress her?" Lux confused asked while entering the room.  
"You're to young to ask such things! Now help me pick a good outfit!" Garen nagged at his sister.  
"If you want to impress her, just put a red wig and go naked to her chambers..." Lux crossed her arms and sat on Garen's bed.  
"What are you talking, about?" Garen annoyed asked his sister.  
"Haven't you notice how she's eyeing that crimson devil..." Lux looked at the window angry.  
"You mean Katarina? Hah, nobody wants to even touch her... expect that weirdo, her boyfriend." Garen laughed.  
"And the whole Demacian army..." Lux threw the pillow at him.  
"What are you talking, about?" Garen asked confused.  
"Did you see how they looked at her in that outfit! How dares she even show up with such an outfit in the great Demacian throne room!" Lux still filled with anger punched the bed.  
"I think that was her training gear?" Garen asked.  
"Training? A weird looking bra and short? How is that training equipment! She looked too sexy for to be used for sports!" Luxanna kept punching the bed after each sentence.  
"My sister, is jealous, of a Noxian... Now I've seen it all." Garen started laughing.  
"I'M NOT! You're lucky father isn't here anymore! He would of punished you for even thinking of it!" Lux's face turned red from anger.  
"Come here Lux, give big brother a hug. Maybe if you're lucky enough Katarina will look at you too and let you touch her shoulder, so you can feel liked too." Garen burst into laughter. Lux threw the other pillow at him and left the room. He went after her to calm her down. She passed by Marcus and Jarvan in the hallways.  
"What's going on?" Marcus stopped Garen as he saw him coming near.  
"Nothing sir, we just had a talk, about our father." Garen answered.  
"I'm sorry for your father Crownguard. He was an honorable men. Go calm your sister." Marcus smiled and left Garen to go.  
"You wife died around the same time, didn't she Marcus?" Jarvan asked.  
"It still feels like it was yesterday. I know the kids pain. It never passes, you just learn to live with it. Well you must know that yourself too Jarvan. You lost your father as well." Marcus replied.  
"And the beast which did it is here in your camps... But I don't seek vengeance... I am sure that Sion is suffering way more than he could at the moment. Ironically there's some justice in it." Jarvan smiled. The two leaders kept walking down the hallways and talking._

 _"He will suffer even more little king... You will lose more than your wife, little general. My chains are nearly broken. For now... I'll send you my big red friend." Morningstar laughed, while lifting his hands and an earthquake could be felt. Near his castle a large hole opened and a huge crimson dragon came out. The beast roared and threw flame around the air. As soon as it stretched it's large body, it flew into the sky._


	21. Chapter 21 - Future in the Present

_"So you walked to your father... and he just told you to come here and take something from a vault, without saying anything else and then he just bashed the door in your face?" Kapy asked while riding the carriage pass the mountain crossing.  
"Pretty much... So few things, about Piltover. It's weird. Very weird. Their security isn't human. There's flying machines and other crazy stuff, never actually been there... Just saw a report that it's weird. So try to not pick up a fight with these people...", Katarina replied, then looked at the horizon.  
"So I'm guessing that city with the flying cars and working electricity is Piltover?" Kapy smiled amused of the lights, coming from the city.  
"Cars? Wait... You know this place?", Katarina confused asked.  
"No, this place no... But it's pretty similar to where I come form, by the looks of it... well... except the flying cars." he jumped off the carriage and helped Katarina to get off. The two walked down some stairs near the road, after a few minutes they were in front the city gate."_

 _"Hold!" a robotic figure came out from a boot near by.  
"A robot? This is rich." Kapy quietly said.  
"Scanning. Scanning. Noxian. Katarina Du Couteau. No criminal activities in Piltover. Welcome to the city madam. Right this way.", the robot opened a door near the gate from which Kat entered, she didn't continue in, but waited for Kapy.  
"Scanning. Scanning. Error. Unknown. Error.", the robot started to release steam.  
"Screw this..." Kapy pulled his knife and made a small cut on his palm, then he threw the blood at the robot."  
"Error... Error? Noxian. Katarina Du Couteau. No criminal activities in Piltover. Welcome to the city madam. Right this way." the robot showed the way to Kapy and so he went inside.  
"How did you know that would work?", Katarina asked.  
"I didn't, just improvised." then they both laughed. As they entered the city, Kapy was amazed.  
"Gun stores? Electronics stores? Robotics stores? You have all this so close to Noxus and you fools still fight with swords and axes? At least you've got working electricity for the lights and proper pluming systems, or I would of killed you... Seriously." Kapy talked to Kat, while walking amazed.  
"I don't think anyone out of Piltover or Zaun is allowed to carry such advanced tech. Now lets go and find the... What's that? Looks pretty." Katarina stopped in front of a phone store.  
"Smartphones... here... And they still use birds for long distance communication..." Kapy facepalmed himself.  
"Smartphone? What does it do?", Katarina asked confused.  
"Is gold valuable here?" Kapy returned with a question.  
"From what I've seen they are crazy for it... a single gold coin is worth like a thousand credits here." Katarina replied. And so Kapy quickly took her purse, she just looked at him confused and saw how he took two gold coins out and gave it back to her. He entered the store and after few minutes came out with a small box.  
"Okay, come with me..." he pulled her to an alley near by. Then he opened the box. He took our a black phone from it.  
"Why are you pointing that thing at me?" Katarina looked at him confused.  
"Just stand still and smile." he replied and she gave a confused smile. The light that came from the phone blinded her for a moment.  
"What the hell?" annoyed she shouted at him.  
"That's why I pulled you here... Here look." Kapy gave her the phone, then she saw herself on the screen.  
"It does paintings?" she asked confused.  
"It's a photo. It makes photos... You can use it to talk to people from it, but you folks down in Noxus are too... well, never mind... It has a camera on the front too, you can take a photo of yourself, on your own. Here." Kapy set the phone on a selfie camera and gave it to Kat. She looked at it interested and then clicked on the screen to do the photo. This time there was no bright light to blind her. She liked the phone.  
"Illegal or not, we're taking it out with us.", Katarina smiled and gave it to Kapy, so he can put it in his pocket.  
"As long as you don't take photos of me, I'll agree." he replied and grabbed her hand and walked out from the alley._

 _"Oh, dear. What do we have here. What were you two, doing in the alleys? Maybe buying or selling illegal stuff? Hmm?" a strange, lady with a long hat stopped them and started asking questions.  
"Look miss... Nothing person, but your purple skirt is too short and it's distracting me, would you kindly move." Kapy mocked her.  
"Big mouth, aren't you? Maybe few minutes in the cell would serve you nicely, don't you think?" the lady looked at him angrily. Kat grabbed the sword on her back, but Kapy held her hand, so she doesn't pull it.  
"Look miss, I don't want problems and I don't really care for you or your fancy accent. I just wanna go to my vault, take my property and live your dirty city... Like seriously, I've been to Noxian and Demacian villages... They had no fancy buildings or streets and still it was way cleaner." Kapy kept mocking her as much as possible. Her face start to turn red.  
"You peasants at Noxus or Demacia don't have a maniac running around your city whole day destroying. And your stupid mages clean up after all of you." she shouted at him.  
"Check your details, mages in Demacia aren't really welcome, the few who are there are used as a defence against, big hat ladies with short skirts and a big ass ugly gun.", Kapy pulled Kat so they can leave, but the lady grabbed him on the shoulder and punched him. Kat pulled her sword out and pointed it at her throat.  
"How dare you pull a blade on an officer of the law?!" a pitch of fear came from her voice.  
"Officer or not, nobody attacks a Noxian assassin, in front of me. Any last words?" Katarina pulled her second sword, the two blades were at X position at the woman's neck.  
"Noxian assassin? Here? Hahahahha, need help cupcake?", a second woman appeared, with a steel armor and large metal gloves. Kapy laughed at her weird pink hair.  
"Vi, stop been an ass and get her off me!" the woman shouted. And so did Vi charge at Katarina, but before she could even hit, Kapy kicked her on the leg, making her fall. Katarina quickly dodge the falling foe. The moment, the officer wasn't in danger she pulled her gun and aimed it at Kat.  
"You better be very fast with that thing 'cupcake', or you might not manage to live long.", with a serious tone Katarina threatened the officer.  
"It's Caitlyn you bitch." as her sentence ended, so did her gun fire. In a blink of an eye, Katarina disappeared from the bullets direct and appeared behind Caitlyn. Instead of stabbing her, Kat kicked her on the leg.  
"Only reason, you're not dead is because there's a way bigger issue than you two and I don't plan to wage a war with Piltover just now.", Katarina took her gun and threw it in the trash. Vi angry stood up and tried to charge at Kat once more, but Katarina in a blink of an eye, moved behind her. Vi crashed into a wall.  
"Okay ladies, as much as I enjoy to watch this, we must move! Ta taaa." Kapy grabbed Kat's hand once again... and pulled her out of the streets._

 _"You sure know how to make trouble, don't you." Katarina said.  
"Me? You're the one who was fighting cops, not me!" Kapy replied annoyed and kept a fast phase while they walked.  
"Okay slow down, we're here." Katarina pointed at a large blue building.  
"'Piltover's finest, Bank', that's the dumbest name I've ever heard." Kapy laughed.  
"How, about 'Demacia's First world bank'?", Katarina added and they both burst into laughter. After they stopped, they went inside the bank.  
"Great! More robots." Kapy complained.  
"This one..." Kat went towards a red robot with a Noxian symbol on it.  
"How may I assist you today miss?" the robot asked.  
"Marcus Du Couteau sends me. There's something inside a vault, which belongs to him?" Katarina replied.  
"Scanning. Katarina Du Couteau. Vault 26. Please follow." the robot opened the gate next to it and walked towards the vault. Kat and Kapy went after it. After walking down some stairs they reached a large golden door.  
"Put palm here please." the robot told Katarina. And so she did. She felt a warmth under her palm. After few seconds the door opened. Kapy and Katarina walked inside and saw a two small boxes sitting there. One of the boxes had a text "him", the other "her".  
"I'm confused... what am I looking at?" Kapy asked.  
"I don't know... Lets see what's inside. You check the him and I'll check the her." Katarina took the box and Kapy took the other. They both opened them the same time, inside they saw rings.  
"Hmm interesting, what does it say..." as Kapy touched the ring he felt like his soul was ripped apart, same happened with Kat._

 _"Marcus. Are you listening to me boy?" an elderly men kept asking.  
"Marcus? What..." he touched his head as if it was in pain.  
"Marcus, you really need to stop thinking, about none-sense. Your wife pregnant wife wont, be able to take her for this child on her own." the elderly man kept nagging.  
"Wife? What are you..." he got interrupted with a light kick on the knee by the woman next to him. She then went near his ear and whispered.  
"Play along."  
"Ah, yes... My wife. My beautiful wife. Excuse me sir, I need a drink." he told the elderly man.  
"Son... we'll talk later." and then he walked away.  
"Kapy... why do you look like my father when he was younger?" the lady next to him asked.  
"Kat... Katarina? Well, you look... pregnant?" Kapy confused looked at her.  
"I feel horrible if that's what you meant. Wait, does this mean I look like my mother?" she asked shocked.  
"You look like yourself, just... bit, fancier and heavier?" he tried to not be too harsh on her.  
"Where the hell are we?" she shouted at him.  
"I got no idea... Are we actually back in time or is still an illusion?" Kapy looked around trying to understand.  
"I don't know, but this... AH!" Kat started to shout.  
"Kat? I think you're giving birth to yourself..." Kapy tried to be funny, but got a slap in the face.  
"Shut up and help me!" she shouted once more.  
"You're not Marcus, are you boy." the elderly men grabbed Kapy on the shoulder. Katarina kept shouting on the ground.  
"ENOUGH!", everyone in the room disappeared, except Kapy and Katarina. Both were back into their own selves.  
"Ha... that was horrible...", Katarina said while staying on her knees on the ground.  
"Ahhh... Katarina. My little granddaughter, has all grown up. You look like your mother." the elderly man said.  
"Granddaughter? Wait... I know you." Katarina looked at him confused.  
"Not only me my girl." he clapped and then a woman appeared next to him.  
"Mom?" Katarina looked at her surprised.  
"Katarina!", both hugged each other.  
"Okay... you're her grandfather and you're her mother. How is that possible?" Kapy asked confused.  
"You touched the wedding rings, my boy. But who are you? You look familiar.", Kat's grandfather asked.  
"Well... I'm her. But from a different world, if that makes sense." Kapy answered with a silly smile on his face.  
"So it is time. Morningstar has risen once more." worried, the old man said.  
"Is Marcus dead?" Kat's mother worried asked.  
"He's the one who told us to take the rings, mother." Katarina replied still shocked of what she's seen.  
"And your sister? Is she fine?"  
"She has a sister? Well, Marcus never mentioned that when he visits." her grandfather pointed out, annoyed.  
"He didn't know if she'll live since his last visit old man! He didn't want to give you false hope!", Kat's mother replied and her grandfather just snuffed.  
"I don't understand, how are you two here?" Katarina asked confused.  
"The wedding rings, keep the souls of the Du Couteau family here. You see only us, because you know only us my dear Kat. And he sees us, because he's... well you know what." her grandfather tried to explain.  
"Why would father want us to pick the wedding rings?" Katarina still confused kept asking.  
"Has anyone ever mentioned that he's not Noxian?" her mother pointed at Kapy.  
"Yes? Why?" Kat looked even more confused.  
"Because you're getting married my dear girl." her grandfather laughed.  
"WHAT?!" both Kapy and Kat shouted at the same time. But before they could get any more answers, her mother and grandfather started to fade and their speech became impossible to understand. A few moments later, they found themselves back inside the vault.  
"Wedding? During a war?!" Katarina angrily said.  
"Who said I'm not Noxian?", Kapy asked confused. Katarina just gave him a sad look and walked out of the vault, with both boxes in her pouch. Kapy followed her. The two went to rest for the night in one of the motels in Piltover. Half the night they spent talking, about what was going on and the issues with Kapy._


	22. Chapter 22 - Boom

_"You are weak Viktor", a soft voice came from the darkness.  
"Wo? Wo's there?", Viktor jumped from his desk and started looking around.  
"You're weak, pathetic. He wasn't. He was strong, he made the evolution.", the voice got louder.  
"Show yourself and I will show you wo's weak!", Viktor picked his staff and started to look around.  
"Will you Viktor? Show me then." a tall humanoid creature came out of the darkness. It was skinny and its nails were long and sharp. Its face had no eyes, just a huge smile of teeth. It was fully black and bald. Viktor was disgusted of its appearance. He aimed his staff to destroy it, but before he could even move his arm, the creature was on him. It grabbed him and lifted him into the air.  
"Goodbye Viktor. Hello glorious creator." the creature snapped his neck and he dropped on the ground. His body got covered by a black liquid which the creature spitted at him. After a few seconds the liquid turned solid and then broke.  
"Aaaaa! I live again. Wo are you? I expected Morningstar, not an ugly monster like you." he looked around laughing at all the sketches.  
"Oh dear Vitkor. My glorious creator. I am one of Morningstar's generals. He sends his regards." the beast sat down on the ground.  
"W'ere is that little bitch Du Couteau? She'll pay for what she did. She will be part of the glorious evolution, once more!" Viktor laughed even louder.  
"My dear Viktor, you don't need her anymore. This world has magic, you can remake your projects without human tissue." the creature jumped of the ground and gave a small portion of magic to Viktor.  
"Ahhhh, brilliant! Now I just need parts. Lets see if this pathetic weakling had any. Wo? Wo was that? Explosions?", Viktor ran to the window and saw rockets flying around Piltover.  
"Don't worry yourself Viktor. I'll go and see what's going on. You just create! Your projects will be a huge asset to our plans!", the beast turned into a cloud of darkness and disappeared._

 _"Kap?" Katarina asked quietly.  
"What is it Kat." he answered half asleep.  
"What would you do if I die?", she asked him while moving herself over him.  
"Mmm... I think I'll die too?" he asked confused.  
"I mean, if the bound drops..." she looked at him annoyed.  
"I'd go to hell, bring you back. Kill you for dying before that and then bring you back again." he answered with a smile.  
"You're an asshole." she moved aside from him, with an offended expression on her face.  
"I'm kidding. About the killing part at least, I would really go to hell and bring you back." he moved over her trying to calm her. She turned and kissed him.  
"Good answer.", she went in his arm.  
"You're cute when you're angry." he mocked her.  
"Next time you call me cute, you'll lose a body part." she gave him a quick look. All of a sudden an explosion was heard outside.  
"What the hell was that?" he asked worried.  
"I don't... Get up we need to dress up and check." Kat, quickly jumped from the bed and aimed for her gear._

 _Meanwhile at Noxus, the army had just arrived back. One of the guards of the city stopped Marcus.  
"Grand General, the nobles have gathered in the keep." Marcus looked at the guard confused.  
"Why? There is no council for the next few days." looking at the uninformed expression the guard gave him, Marcus just went for the keep. He was greeted by the elders of each noble house of Noxus.  
"What is this gathering? I haven't summoned a council.", Marcus asked confused.  
"It is time Marcus. The fate of the boy. Either he pays with his blood and you're the one who does it. Or you do nothing and your daughter gets punished with him too." one of the nobles spoke filled with confidence.  
"Be careful how you speak, about my daughter. Noble or not, I'll slice you in half next time you speak like that. Now go to your homes and greed your sons and daughters. The matter with the boy will take care of itself as soon as he and my daughter are back." Marcus, looked at them with a look of a murderer. None dared to say anything more and just obeyed his word._

 _"Fishbones. do you think they had enough? I know you don't!" a crazy blue haired girl with a rocket launcher kept shooting everything around in Piltover. All of a sudden Morningstar's general appeared.  
"Little girl. You're causing too much noise. I think it's time for you to go to sleep for ever." the creature grabbed her head and tried to do some magic.  
"Get your filthy hands of me!" she kicked him and pulled out a minigun. The beast was confused, but as soon as the minigun started shooting it realized that magic doesn't work for some reason. With great speed it kept trying to dodge the bullets, but at one point the bullets slowly started to pierce it. The beast dropped on the ground.  
"Who are you?!", she walked towards it and smiled.  
"Does it matter? You've got jinxed!" then she started firing at the creature with it's minigun until there was nothing left.  
"Boringgggggggggggggg... Wasted my bullets on this ugly asshole! Grrrrrrrr... Fishbones lets go back. We'll cause more mayhem later." angry she left, just as she came. Katarina and Kapy just managed to get out of the motel, all they saw was the beast thorn into pieces and how the blue haired girl was leaving.  
"Stop Kat. Let her go. I think she just did us a favor." Kapy held Katarina.  
"A favor? What are you talking abo..." Katarina got interrupted by a blade which scratched her face. She looked at the direction the blade came. What she saw shocked her.  
"Project K4T4 activated. Hello, human. Lets dance." the mechanical assassin said.  
"Impossible. I destroyed you... your world doesn't exist anymore!" Katarina's eyes filled with hate. She pulled her blades and attacked her robotic clone. Sparks appeared every time the their blades met. Katarina was clearly the more skilled, but the robot was programmed to play smarter. As it dodged her last attack, it ran to a near by pub. Katarina without question followed. When Kapy noticed the pub they were getting into, he shouted at Kat. She didn't hear and just followed._

 _He tried to follow her, but when he got near the entrance he just started to cough and stopped.  
"Don't move.", a voice with an accent came from behind him.  
"Officer cupcake, you're exactly the one I was hoping to see." Kapy smiled and slowly turned around.  
"Call me that again and I'll end you." she replied with anger.  
"Awww calm down cupcake. You seem to be happy to see us. Why so?" Vi asked with interest on her face.  
"Remember my beautiful redhead friend? Well, yeah... she's going to die in there and I can't go in to help her.", he tried to explain with a stupid smile on his face.  
"And why can't you help her?" Vi asked with interest.  
"Because of the same reason she'll die if you don't help her. Neither of us has ever smoked and the smoke in there is way too much for her lungs. She'll be down in a few seconds if she doesn't get out.", Kapy kind of worried looked at them.  
"And what's stopping us from just arresting you and letting her die?" Caitlyn asked.  
"She trained me... and she kind of won against both of you on her own... So I don't think you can arrest me, but I will come willingly if you help her." Kapy gave a honest expression.  
"Cupcake, give me one of your traps. And you don't move." Caitlyn gave, Vi one of her traps and Vi went inside._

 _"I killed you once, I'll do it again." Katarina said with a cough. The robot just kept going deeper into the tobacco smoke, laughing. As deeper did Katarina go, the harder she was coughing. At one point she dropped on her knees.  
"You're not in Noxus weakling. You got no power here and now, you'll die." quickly the robot dashed towards Kat, putting it's blades around her neck. Katarina couldn't do anything as she started to choke from the air.  
"But your blades down, or I'll bash you." Vi shouted.  
"I'll finish you later flesh bag. I got something else to kill now." the robot moved its blades and went towards Vi.  
"Catch this!", VI shouted, while throwing the trap. The robots scanners didn't detect it from the smoke, but it did detect the cupcake on it.  
"This? Sweets? You're pathetic officer." laughing it picked the cupcake, but little did it expect the trap.  
"And you're stupid. Say cheese.", Vi punch the robot with her mechanical fists so hard, that it's trapped arm ripped off the body. The robotic copy of Kat crashed into the bar unable to move. Vi quickly grabbed Katarina and ran out of the pub.  
"Here's your girlfriend. Now time to go to jail!" Vi shouted at Kapy as soon as she got out of the pub.  
"Are you stupid?! Put her on the ground." Kapy shouted at Vi. She kind of got worried at his reaction and left Katarina on the ground.  
"Stop looking at me like that! Find a grocery store and bring milk! NOW!" he shouted at Caitlyn.  
"Why milk?" she asked confused.  
"Are you that uneducated... Milk helps against smoke poisoning! Now move!", Caitlyn ran to the near by store, while Kapy tried to help Kat get some air back to her lungs. Didn't take long and Kat woke up, hardly feeling her body and coughing like crazy. While he waited for Cait to return he looked at Vi.  
"Who was that girl with the blue hair?" he asked serious.  
"Blue hair? You mean Jinx?", Vi surprised asked.  
"If I knew her name, would I ask you for it?" he looked at her annoyed.  
"She's the only one with blue hair around." Vi answered.  
"Alright. Now tell me how did she kill that black ugly pile of body parts over there..." Vi wasn't sure what he meant, but when she went and saw. There was nothing that could describe her expression.  
"What's this disgusting thing?" she asked.  
"From what I've seen, one of the God of death's minions..." he answered arrogantly.  
"You're joking?", she looked at him for few seconds.  
"You're not joking?" amazed she looked at the pile of flesh. Caitlyn returned and Kapy quickly gave the milk to Kat. Unable to drink it herself, he helped her. She slowly started to feel her body again, but then she started puking.  
"Next time. Don't go in a pub where you can see the smoke outside! And you two, we need to talk. A LOT! Take us to your office." Kapy took Kat in his arms and followed the officers._


	23. Chapter 23 - Tear of Change (part 1)

_"Brother. Do you think it's wise to bring that madman to this world?" Flame worried asked her brother.  
"That madman is just a distraction, my dragon will reach it's destination soon. And the Noxian royalty will do their move. Everything is going as it should." Morningstar replied while standing in the darkest corner of the chamber.  
"And then? The other countries? The other planets? Worlds? You're planning to destroy all of it? All of the life I created?", sad Flame spoke to her brother.  
"Observing your two toys, I started to like this world. I have a small plan for the rest, but I'll forge my kingdom here." filled with confidence sat down. His black armor made him invisible in the darkness. As he sat down a weird noise appeared.  
"Rose?" Flame quietly asked, while forming a fire in her palm.  
"We've been searching everywhere for you sister... I told our brothers you'd be hiding here in Morningstar's prison. You realize he's dead? The power of six divines wont just keep him locked, it will just destroy his whole existence." Rose giggled and then slowly walked towards Flame.  
As Rose walked behind her sister, a thorn appeared in her palm. The thorn was shaped as a sword, little before she could pierce her sister something stopped her.  
"Dear Rose... Dear sister. You think your power will destroy me? I was never really trapped. I just harnessed it, to a moment when you Gods and Goddesses, just became common mages with a few perks in a bonus." Morningstar spoke while he stood up and walked slowly towards Rose.  
"Impossible. You shouldn't be, anymore!" Rose turned into a snake and tried to run through the holes in the walls. But Morningstar just grabbed her and threw her at the wall. Rose turned back to her humanoid form, begging for mercy.  
"My power has grown enough, to destroy you and all our brothers and sisters and one blow my little sister." Morningstar laughed and then removed his helmet.  
"Brother? Your face." Flame shocked pointed out. All the divines were an image of the perfect males and females of the world, but Morningstar. His face had turned into something horrible. His chin was nothing more than bone and melted flesh, his eyes were pale. Small horns had grown at his cheeks, his teeth looked like fangs, only perfect thing left on him was his long oil coloured hair.  
"Too much perfection my sister... Too much perfection makes you into a monster. And you dear Flame. You served your purpose. You got me little Rossy here." he gave something like a smile to Flame.  
"What are you talking about brother?" Flame unsure of what's going on went ablaze charging her full power. Her flaming hair was setting the near by wooden chairs on fire. Morningstar ignored her and grabbed Rose to the throat and lifted her.  
"Goddess of land, a snake of death. You power I bind to the water, to the fire, to air, time and space." as Morningstar kept chanting these words, a green glow came from Rose's mouth, eyes and ears. Same time Flame's fire's turned off and she dropped on her knees shouting in pain.  
"The souls of the divine, the end of the endless. Now they are one, and as one the flames of eternal life will be their finale. Goodbye my sisters." Morningstar dropped Rose on the ground and then a black fire cover her body. Her screams were horrible. Flame stood on her knees watching her sister burning. Her pain turned into grief. Flame's eyes filled with tears.  
"A tear of a Goddess. The most powerful magic in the world." Morningstar quickly grab Flame and with a quick move of his fingers the tears of her eyes went in a vial on the table near by.  
"Thank you for this last gift sister." as his words ended, so did his mercy started. He snapped her neck a few moments before the black flames got her too.  
"The Gods are dead. The worlds are free of their tyranny. All except this one." filled with pleasure Morningstar left the chamber, his sisters bodies slowly melted from the blame flames covering them._

 _Few hours later at Piltover. In a cheap hotel, Katarina woke up in one of the rooms.  
"Hmm? Where am I?" she wondered. As she looked around she noticed a small note near her pillow.  
"You're sick, stay in bed", she looked at it confused and rushed to stand up. Before she could even manage to get on her feet, she started coughing like crazy.  
"Ok... maybe a little sick. I'll lay down a bit more.", she dropped back on her pillow. Bored of having to stay she started observing the room, then she noticed that Kapy had left all the bags there. A small curious smile appeared on her face, so she slowly moved to the bags. She noticed Kapy's journal on the top of his.  
"Interesting, lets see what's it say!", excited Katarina jumped back on the bed and started reading. She laughed a lot at the content and the same time felt pleased of what she saw, about herself. Halfway done, she heard a noise at the door. Thinking it might be Kapy, she quickly dressed up. As she approached the door, the noises stopped. Kat looked at the floor and noticed the blood coming from under the door. She went towards her bag to pick her swords, but before she managed the door got knocked down. A men walked in. His was dressed in black cloth, covering his whole body and face. On the back he had two long swords. One golden and one green.  
"So this is the famous Katarina Du Couteau, I heard so much from my sister?" with a deep voice the person mocked.  
"I don't know who your sister is, but I have one question." she looked at him serious.  
"I'm excited to find out what's the question, child.". he replied arrogantly.  
"Ready for trouble?!" with a smile Katarina picked her swords and shunpoed behind her foe. He swiftly dodged her attack.  
"That wasn't fair, was it now?" annoyed he asked.  
"Never play fair." she replied while throwing one of her swords at him. He pulled his green sword and broke her blade into small pieces. Angry she shunpoed behind him once more, grabbing his golden sword, before he could react.  
"Have I given you permission to touch my toys little girl?" angry he turned and slapped her on the face. Katarina managed to hold herself up and charged his sword at him. The golden and green blade met and both broke into small pieces. Strangely all of the parts went towards Kat, giving her small cuts on her arms and face.  
"Little girl... If you keep pushing it, I will be forced to kill you." he laughed in her face.  
"Kill me?" she spit blood in his face and then punched him, while he was cleaning standing up she charged her second blade at him. He grabbed it with his palms and with a swift move, he broke the sword in two. Then he kicked her on the left thigh forcing her to drop on her knees. Before his second kick got to her face, she dropped on the ground dodging it. She managed to spin around kicking him on the legs while she stood up. She jumped back.  
"If you run, you wont see me stab you." and then she smiled.  
"Why would I run from a puny creature like you?" he wondered. Katarina charged at him. She jumped as if she is to kick him in the face, but he ducked. Katarina landed on the ground and kept running towards the wall. While he laughed and turned towards her, she leaped from the wall towards him. Her thighs were around his neck.  
"Bye." she said softly and then broke his neck with a quick move of her legs. He dropped lifeless on the ground.  
"idiot... I didn't mean it literally." she spat on him once more. As she went towards the bags, to get out of the hotel a second such men walked in the room.  
"Impressive child. I am truly impressed. Too sad you would never be able to kill me." he laughed.  
"How the hell?! Who are you?!" pissed off she shouted.  
"Call me the God of Death. Well... I'm the only God left, but still that title is fancy, just as I like it." he laughed once more.  
"Morningstar?! Last of the Gods? What have you done to the little bitchy Flame?!" a pitch of horror appeared in Kat's eye.  
"Oh, my sister? She's dead. Same goes for all my brothers and sisters. Oh and I suggest that you run. I did promise to never kill you, but I never said that an exploding corpse wont." with a loud laughter he disappeared in thin air.  
"Exploding what..." before she could finish her question Katarina noticed the corpse starting to turn red. The explosion was so strong that the whole building felt down into rubble._

 _Meanwhile life in Demacia finally started to get back to what it was. The buildings were nearly fully repaired. King Jarvan and General Garen walked around the city, observing the hard work. As they walked, Shyvanna stressed appeared from the nothing.  
"What is it Shyvanna?" Jarvan asked worried.  
"A Dragon m'lord. An ancient crimson dragon." the horror in her eyes was clearly visible. Not long after the ground started to shake. Garen and Jarvan started to shout to the people to get in the castle and ordering the soldiers to arm the ballistas. Not much time passed for the source of the earthquake to appear. The crimson beast's shadow covered nearly the whole city, when it flew above. People ran and screamed in horror, some people felt on the ground and got crushed to death by others. Children lost their parents, left alone crying. Cutthroats abused the panic and tried to steal valuables from the stores and homes. Shyvana about to turn into her dragon form and attack, got grabbed by Jarvan on the shoulder.  
"This is a battle you cannot win alone, go defend the castle." he ordered her.  
"What, about you ser?" confused she asked.  
"I'll stand and fight, now GO! It's an order." he pushed her to go and pulled his spear from his back. Garen shouted the order to the ballistas to shoot. The large bolts shot the large beast directly, but broke the moment they touched the scaly skin. The dragon, returned the favor by throwing a wave of fire. The soldiers on the walls went ablaze without any chance to react, they were burned to ashes in a few moments.  
"We fight and die for honor, for glory. FOR DEMACIA!" Jarvan shouted and his soldiers followed. Garen about to charge with his king got snared by magic.  
"What are you doing Luxanna?!" he shouted.  
"We need to get to the mountain, before it's too late." she tried to calm him.  
"I am not leaving my country to fall Lux!" his face turned red.  
"We're not, trust me brother." she grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes. Without wasting time, he agreed and they went towards the city gate.  
Meanwhile Jarvan charged his spear and threw it at the large beast. The magically empowered weapon pierced the dragon's wing, but broke to pieces after that. The crimson monster screamed and threw fire in random directions. Not long after it landed on the ground, destroy a large amount of buildings.  
"Lord Morningstar sends his regards, dead king." the dragon said with a voice as if it was soulless. Then followed with a large blaze_


	24. Chapter 24 - Tear of Change (part 2)

_"I understand the part where you took the weapons... but was it necessary to leave me with only pants? I am in a bloody prison cell and there's like twelve police robots around me..." Kapy shouted at the two officers.  
"After what your girlfriend did, I'm not risking it. You Noxians are unpredictable." Caitlyn replied.  
"He's too small for a Noxian, cupcake." Vi mocked him.  
"Too small? IF you didn't notice Katarina is a fist shorter than me!" annoyed Kapy shouted.  
"She's a girl. You're not. Normally Noxian are big hunks of meat. And mostly ugly... Like Urgot. Hey, actually you might be Noxian! But just a bit smaller!" Vi started laughing loudly. Caitlyn was busy reading the reports from recent mechanical attacks.  
"Why are you Noxians here?" Cait asked while still reading.  
"To eat your children and steal your hats. Oh and to give free cupcakes to the homeless cockroaches!" Kapy sarcastically answer.  
"You're not going out of that cell until you answered our questions... What's that tattoo on your torso?" Cait looked at him trying to figure out what that tattoo means.  
"I'd love to know the same thing... Clearly nobody in Noxus knows what it is." seriously Kapy explained.  
"How can Noxians, have a tattoo which nobody in Noxus can explain? Either you and your girlfriend are crazily in love and did random identical symbols on your bodies. Or you're part of an elite clan of assassins, which is planning an assassination on someone important." she drank some coffee from the mug near by.  
"You people here are that far from the world behind your fancy advanced walls, are you? You realize she's the daughter of the Grand General of Noxus? Katarina Du Couteau herself. And you ask if we're from a clan of Noxian assassins? Like... seriously?" Kapy kept making funny faces while mocking Cait.  
"I like him, he's funny." Vi laughed.  
"You ain't my type. Sorry. So how , about you finally let me go before some other robot killer attacks me or Kat... hm?" eager to leave Kapy nagged.  
"Not yet. We now know who she is, but who are you? What makes you so important that the daughter of the so called Grand General of Noxus, would bother to travel and share her bed with?" Caitlyn stood from the chair and walked towards the cell.  
"Me? I'm a nobody. Guess Kat has a thing for nobodies. Oh and if you don't mind, keep your distance, I dislike people touching me when they are not allowed." Kapy walked back as Cait kept approaching him.  
"Your tattoo. What is it doing?" Caitlyn arrogantly asked.  
"What are you... arghh." Kapy shouted in pain. The tattoo started to burn and the ink moved. It went from the left part of his torso to the right and reformed a different shape. Once the tattoo finished reshaping his skin on his face started to crack, as an explosion had happened near him.  
"What the hell?! Vi call the medical team!" Cait shouted.  
"No! Find Katarina, before something worse happens!", Kapy shouted.  
"Katarina?! You're bleeding you idiot and she's fine resting in her hotel room!" Caitlyn shouted at Vi once more for the medical team.  
"Listen to me! This is happening, because she's in trouble! Go find her!" as Kapy finish a robotic officer enter the cells section.  
"Officer, there was an explosion near by."  
"The hotel?" Cait asked worried.  
"Erm. Yes ma'am, how did you know?" the robot asked confused.  
"VI! Screw the bloody medical team, we need to find the noxian girl!" Cait shouted and ran towards her gun.  
"What about me?!" Kapy asked with pain in his voice.  
"You can hardly move! You'll stay here!" after which Cait and Vi left the police department and went to investigate._

 _Meanwhile at Demacia, Garen and Lux riding on horse bag were rushing to get to the mountains near by. The capital city behind them was covered in flames, as the dragon fought with its foes. The flames which the dragon had released burned king Jarvan into ashes. There was nothing left of him, Shyvanna saw it and in rage turned into a dragon attacking her way larger kin.  
"I never expected to see a half-dragon in the flesh. You kind is weak." the dragon spoke as he finally noticed Shyvanna. She ignored him and flew around him throwing flames.  
"Silly little half ape. You cannot harm me. Respect your elders!" he roared at her. The air he released threw her at a wall.  
"Elders? You are nothing but a monster, you will die!" Shyvanna shouted at him.  
"Child. I am older than time itself. I am the first dragon, do you think you can harm me?" he arrogantly laughed. Shyvanna didn't take this kindly and charged at him, she bit him on the neck. He roared loud. As he was huge, so he was fast. With unrealistic speed grabbed Shyvanna with his frontal arms.  
"Well, you are going to be the last of your kind little one. But how rude of me. You must know the name of your killer before you die. Pleasure to meet you halfling. I am Vuldrogal, the titan of death." with pride he announced his name and title. After which he threw Shyvanna in the air and with a swift move, his ended over her. Her wings dropped on the ground, as he swallowed the rest of her. Vuldrogal showed the pleasure of his feast by bursting fire all around Demacia, burning all soldiers around him.  
"Ahhh. Human kingdoms. They usually tend to have treasures... where would this one keep it? Oh interesting, that pretty large castle like building might be it. Mmmm... the smell of gold and jewels. Yes." the dragon rushed towards the keep, breaking the gate with his head. The soldiers inside bravely tried to slay him by stabbing him with swords and spears on the head. The beast just burst a large amount of flame inside, cooking alive all who had survived. Then he started destroying the build so he can fit himself near the treasury.  
"What are these two going to bring me from the mountain", Vuldrogal asked with pleasure in his voice.  
Garen and Lux had finally reached their destination. They climbed the stony stairs which were constructed. On the top there was an entrance to a cave, they both entered. As they walked deeper and deeper, they started hearing voices. Garen pulled out his sword, ready for anything. Once they reached their destination, they were shocked of who they found.  
"Look Darius, we have company." Draven pointed out Lux and Garen.  
"Darius? Draven? What are you doing here? General Marcus had called all Noxian back!" Garen confused asked.  
"Well... you see, we dont actually care." Draven started.  
"He is weak to lead, Noxus is about power, not peace. Especially with good for nothings as Demacia!". Darius shouted.  
"This is treason! He'll hang you both for this!" Lux confident pointed out.  
"Marcus Du Couteau, wont live long. But the new Grand General promises to lead us to what Noxus really is. And all he needs is, for you two, to not reach this rock." Draven said while pulling his axes out.  
"Stay behind me Lux!" Garen pushed his sister.  
"I've been waiting for this moment a long time." Darius charged with his axe towards the Crownguards. Axe and sword met. Sparks flew around the cave.  
"Come here you little bitch." Draven happy shouted, while going after Lux. She aimed her staff at him, ready to cast a spell, but then an axe flew towards it and broke it into two. Lux felt on the ground, shocked.  
Darius and Garen kept swinging their blades at each other, both meeting and causing more and more sparks to appear. Lux quickly crewed back while Draven walked towards her.  
"Oh don't worry. At least you'll die by style." Draven laughed loud as possible. Darius side stepped to dodge Garen's attack. The sword met the rock which he had to find. A small crack appeared on it. Garen heard his sister's screams and turned towards her. Darius used the moment and gave Garen a strong punch in the face, throwing him on the ground. Both Crownguards on the ground, helpless. Nothing could of saved them now._

 _In front the Noxian keep, Marcus walked. His face was red of anger. A meeting with the Noxian council had just ended. The nobles kept having demands towards Marcus, to take care of the Kapy issue. He was more angry at Katarina and Kapy been so late, than of the demands.  
"Talon, where's your sister? You were suppose to come with her?" Marcus shouted.  
"I couldn't find her Grand General, sir. I guess she's out doing, her... practices." Talon replied, while standing from a near by bench.  
"Lets move!". Marcus said and charged towards a small alley. Talon followed him.  
"What's wrong sir?" he asked worried.  
"They are plotting something and I don't know what." Marcus informed Talon.  
"Plotting? Who would dare to plot against the Grand General of Noxus?" confused he asked.  
"You're too young to understand. But I feel it in my gut. That the two assassins who are following us, aren't here for a social meeting." Marcus quietly said. Talon pretended that he dropped his dagger so he could check their followers.  
"Clan Víbora sir." Talon whispered.  
"Strike their legs and care from their blades. They are aren't called vipers for no reason." Marcus moved his hand on the small belt with knives on his thigh.  
Before anyone can see what's going on, the blades of both men had landed on the feet of the vipers. Both dropped on the ground in pain.  
"Attempting to murder the grand general are we? Treason at high level... But I know you two are just plain soldiers. If you tell me which member of your family hired you, I'll promise to give you an honorable death." Marcus said while crouching near them .  
"The Víbora clan as a whole, shall see your end traitor to the nation!", one of the assassins shouted.  
"Well now... I'd love to see that happening." Marcus slipped their throats.  
"Lets move Talon. We have a noble house to destroy." Talon replied with a smile and followed his mentor._


	25. Chapter 25 - Tear of Change (part 3)

_Garen tried to craw to his sword, Darius walked towards him lifting his axe, ready to end his foe. All of a sudden a crack was heard. The stone behind him started to break. An explosion followed. Darius and Draven got thrown to the walls from the rock pieces. In the middle of where the rock stood, Galio was standing on his knee. His rocky skin was different. White and golden. He was a bit larger than before. He opened his eyes and saw the two Noxians. The golden glow in them brightened. In a swift blow, Galio broke the bones in both Draven and Darius. Garen stood and took his blade, quickly ending their lives.  
"GALIO!" Lux shouted.  
"Luxanna. What has happened to me? I feel... amazing." he looked at his arms, still unsure what happened. All of a sudden he felt something. His body started to slowly grown even more.  
"Garen we need to get out of here! NOW!" Lux shouted at her brother and then grabbed his hand. Both ran fast out of the cave, while Galio's enlargement increased. As soon as they got out, the mountain behind them broke and Galio emerged. Huge and powerful.  
"A lizard? In Demacia? How long have I been out... I need to protect Demacia! And put that big red ugly bastard in six feet under!" Galio charged into the skies. Lux and Garen looked at him amazed. Just a few moments later Galio landed with a charged fist over Vuldrogal. The beast did end up six feet under. But it's tail did not, so it punched Galio, throwing him back.  
"A gargoyle? In this size? Interesting big monster, aren't you. How dare you trespass in my kingdom?" Vuldrogal asked annoyed.  
"Your kingdom?! This is the kingdom of the honorable king Jarvan IV! You are the trespasser here lizard! And you shall pay for the ugly crimes you have done!", Galio angrily charged a punch towards the dragon. The beast swiftly moved from the whole formed by its body after the previous hit. Then stood on it's back feet. Galio was shocked to see the beast, been twice his size.  
"You got no idea who you are fighting you little stone puppet. Let me fix that error." Vuldrogal said, followed by a blaze of fire. Galio's skin started to crack from the heat.  
"Garen we need to help him!" Lux shouted.  
"IF he cannot beat that monster nobody can... This isn't our fight sister, we need to find out what's going on with the Noxian alliance, Marcus has a lot of explaining to do." Garen walked down towards the few escaped horses.  
"But what, about Galio?!" Lux shouted after him.  
"There's nothing we can do! Now move!" Garen returned angrily. His sister followed, while sadly observing the battle between the beasts. The the monsters exchanged bites, fists, tails and areal attacks for hours. Even as a stone creature, Galio started to feel exhausted. His arms and legs had cracked a lot and each punch he gave kept breaking him. The dragon pushed the gargoyle to the ground and walked in circles around it.  
"I am Vuldrogal. First born dragon kin, first born in this world. The God of death chose me as his loyal commander, to rule this part of his kingdom. You shall not stop me rock." the dragon bit off Galio's left arm. The gargoyle shouted.  
"I am the keeper of magic, the guarding of the flame of life and death. You cannot stop me, or even hope to remotely hurt me." the dragon roared and bit his other arm.  
"I am the bringer of death, the bringer of peace, the bringer of the new. My flame will be your end." he blazed a large amount of fire towards Galio's head. Just a few seconds later, the giant gargoyle's existence ended.  
"Enough distractions for one day. Lets get back to laying in my treasure." Vuldrogal left Galio's body and went into the middle of once great Demacia._

 _Back in Noxus, Marcus and Talon had finally reached the manor of the viper clan.  
"It's too quite... Even for a noble house of assassins.". Marcus pointed out.  
"Speaking of personal experience sir?" Talon smiled. As Marcus was about to reply he noticed a stone fragment on the ground. It didn't look like the stone used for the gates or manor. He slowly walked near the steel gate, slowly pushing it. There he saw a pile of stones. A large one looked like a human face.  
"Is that some strange statue?" Talon asked.  
"I doubt it, it looks magical... almost as if..." before Marcus could of end his words, a shout came from the direction of the manor. Then they noticed a man crawling from the main entrance. Green smoke came out of his body. The two men walked towards him.  
"Help me..." were the crawling one's last words.  
"Venom..." Talon pointed out. After which they heard someone talking, from above. They walked a bit back to look at the roof and they noticed a men walking on the roof, searching for his loved one. He walked towards the ledge of the roof and felt down. He broke his neck on the rocks below.  
"He was definitely charmed." Marcus said.  
"Ahri and Cassio?" Talon wondered.  
"I hope so, otherwise we might have a problem." Marcus worried pulled his sword out and went inside the manor. As the two men entered the building they found a shocking image. Stone piles broken on the floor. Melted down men near the walls. Young girls killed each other with blades, dogs cut in half.  
"Now that's a thing of nightmare." Talon mentioned.  
"I hear something upstairs, lets go!" Marcus pulled Talon. As they walked up the stairs, after seen a death every step, they had finally reached the source of all the death. Cassiopea stood there holding the leader of the clan.  
"So you think you can touch me or my family? I don't care how noble you are or what your grandparents done years ago in a silly war. You don't touch me." Cassio softly said after which she spit in his face a small amount of venom. The assassin started to shout on the ground.  
"Cassiopea Du Couteau!" Marcus shouted.  
"And Ahri ! Dont forget Ahri!" from a room near by Ahri jumped out.  
"What the hell are you two doing here?!" Talon asked angrily.  
"Oh lets see... So I was sitting in my own garden, relaxing. Finally able to take this bloody thing of my head, when suddenly one of these little assholes appeared and made a small cut on my shoulder! Then he kept speaking of how he finally got the great Katarina Du Couteau... Clearly the venom of his blade doesn't work on me... So I went into the grass, following him until the entrance of our manor. And before he could get out. I grabbed him..." Cassio said with an annoyed voice.  
"And then she tried to find out who he is! So I helped... after which we killed him and came here, so we can play with the little naughty boys!" Ahri replied with a smiled.  
"He compared you to Katarina... well now I understand the slaughter." Marcus laughed.  
"Laughing is good, Grand General Marcus." a deep voice came from behind them. Marcus and Talon turned fast while drawing their blades once more.  
"Do you know why I love the sapphire? No? Let me tell you. The founders of your great Noxian empire was a person of great taste. He knew that the exotic darkness of this place has it's own beauty. Your day here, is never a normal bright day as anywhere else. Instead the sky turns blue as a sapphire. And yet, you don't know what's so special of it... do you? The magic little mortals... the sapphire gem contains magic which clearly you mortals never knew. Combined with a tear of a Goddess, it's the perfect cure for anything." Morningstar explained, while walking out of the shadows with sapphire in hand. Marcus and Talon charged at him, but they both got kicked at the wall. Cassio attempted to turn him into stone, but as she got closer, Morningstar threw the sapphire in her mouth. Cassio shouted and felt to the ground, covered with blue light.  
"What are you doing?!" Ahri shouted, throwing her orb at him. Morningstar grabbed it and destroyed it. A tear appeared on Ahri's eye as she slowly started to turn into a fox.  
"You've been a human long enough, so I wonder what the effect will be." he put a sapphire in Ahri's mouth before she could turn into a fox. She dropped on the ground covered with a blue light.  
"What have you done Morningstar!" Marcus shouted from the ground.  
"Silence traitor. Guards, arrest them." Morningstar pointed at Marcus and then at Talon. The Noxian elite guard entered the hallway and grabbed both Marcus and Talon and took them towards the Noxian dungeons. After which Morningstar walked towards Cassiopea. The blue light was gone. She was down on the ground laying. Her long ginger hair covered her face and upper body. The rest of her body was covered in a sapphire blue dress, with an open back and a small cleavage on the front. The dress was long enough to cover her tail. Morningstar lifted the lower part and saw what he expected. She was cured. Her legs have returned. The he moved the hair of her face and saw. Her facial features were normal, or more like beautiful.  
"You're the masterpiece of what Flame has created, little Cassio. And you shall be the queen of my kingdom." Morningstar's ugly face tried to give a smile, but with no skin around his mouth, it was hard to understand it. Then he looked at Ahri.  
"The nine tailed, now with no tails. Maybe your fellow Ionians will accept you better now... but why would I send you there, if I can use you and your charms here little Ahri." with his magic, he made the two girls to vanish. Then he himself disappeared._

 _Caitlyn and VI finally got the the destroyed building.  
"Vi clear the rubble!" Caitlyn shouted.  
"Why cupcake?" Vi confused asked.  
"DO IT! QUICK!", Vi didn't ask again but started to remove the rubble with her mechanical fists. She didn't need to dig much longer and she found Katarina there. Caitlyn ran and help Vi to pull her out.  
"You! Come here and scan if she's alive!" Cait shouted at one of the mechanical officers.  
"In a ruff condition ma'am, but alive." the robot replied.  
"Vi take her to a hospital now, I'll try to find out what happened." Cait kept giving orders to Vi.  
"I dont like this one bit cupcake, but fine." Vi agreed and took Katarina.  
"Was this Jinx?" Cait asked the mechanical officer once more.  
"No ma'am, the explosion came from inside. The source is unverified." as the robot finished a shout could be heard.  
"WHAT KIND OF COPS ARE YOU? Ugly black assholes come at me and try to kill me?! And after I want to file a complain, after I killed it you try to arrest me! TOUCH TOUCH ME YOU ROBOTIC BASTARD!", Cait, knew that this voice could belong to only one person.  
"Bring Jinx here!" Cait told the robots, and so they did.  
"Hat lady! I'm so glad to see you! These bastards aren't accepting my complain!", Jinx said with a crazy voice.  
"What ugly bastard you speak of?" Cait pointed the robot cops to let Jinx go.  
"A tall! Ugly and skinny, with many teeth! It tried to ruin my fun and eat me!" Jinx explained.  
"This is rich... you come and complain of an assault while you're destroying this city from ages..." Caitlyn face palmed herself.  
"HEY! I'm from here, we're family! But this thing isn't!" Jinx shouted.  
All of a sudden an explosion was heard in a street near by.  
"What? Explosions? And I'm not doing them?! OFFICER HAT LADY!" Jinx grabbed Cait on the shoulders.  
"CALM DOWN JINX! Bloody hell girl, you're impossible... Come with me and... get your gun with you."  
"Fishbones is not a gun! He feels too!" Jinx angrily replied.  
"Jinx..." annoyed Cait looked at her. The two went towards the source of the explosion, shocked to see. A large tentacle void mechanical monster flying around and destroying buildings.  
"HOW DARE YOU! That's my job!" Jinx pissed off started shooting at the mechanical beast. The creature didn't need much and it dropped out of the sky, exploding.  
"Crime fighting is fun! I should join the police!" Jinx shouted pleased with herself.  
"Erm... Jinx..." Cait pointed out behind her. Mechanical assassins and warriors appeared. One of them resembled Katarina, other one resembled Talon...  
"Hey isn't that the Ionian shadow ninja? Zed? Oh ! look that's that wuji or whatever idiot Yi! The wind samurai too! Hey... I know that Demacia funny talking lady. So many popular people!" Jinx amused kept nagging.  
"These aren't people Jinx... RUN!" Caitlyn grabbed Jinx and pulled her. All the machines ran after them.  
"Where do you think you're going?!" from the nothing Viktor appeared in front of them.  
"VIKTOR! Buddy! How's it going? You still mad, about the lab?" Jinx smiled.  
"I don't know you human, but you will join the glorious evolution as whole Piltover and Zaun. The age of metal shall begin!" Viktor shouted.  
"What are you talking, about?!" Caitlyn angrily asked."  
"Oh? You haven't heard? This is Morningstar's kingdom now and Im the Baron of these two cities. Now be ready to evolve little officer." Viktor laughed.  
"erm... Excuse me mr. Viktor? Does the evolution come with new guns?" Jinx asked innocently.  
"JINX!" Cait shouted.  
"More than that. New body! New mind! Improved! Better!" Viktor started to praise.  
"But... Do I get to keep my hair and my pretty pictures and to blow things up?" Jinx kept acting innocent while slowly walking towards him.  
"Ya. You can do all that little girl, are you ready to join?" Viktor gave his palm towards her.  
"Yes I am! I love explosions! LIKE THIS!" Jinx threw a grenade in his palm.  
"Was ist das?!" Viktor looked at it angrily. A big bang followed. While the dust was around, Jinx grabbed Caitlyn and ran. Viktor's body was stuck in a wall.  
"GET ME OUT OF HERE PROJECTS!" he shouted and all his inventions went to help him.  
"They will join... The glorious evolution."_


	26. Chapter 26 - My life, my death

_Even with the overtaking of Piltover and Zaun, by Viktor and his toys, a resistance was quickly forced. Katarina recovered quickly from her injuries, the resistance helped her with it. Kapy worked for them in that time. This didn't occur only in this region. Demacia was ruled by a large dragon tyrant, Morningstar's personal titan. People collected riches for the beast, as it was all it wanted. From time to time it would send few beasts to keep them in control. Ionia didn't expect what happened, an army of the dead attacked destroying their leadership, an undead overlord would lead the lands there. The pirates at Bilgwater, were constantly attacked by sea monsters. They were one of the few who kept resisting the attacks, captain Gangplank's leadership made sure of it. Down in the south, Shurima had taken a change. Ancient cities had risen from the sands and an ancient race had came back to be once more. The bandits of the desert had no issues with this, as they were welcomed into the cities. The tyrant rules found them jobs as controlling the common folk. The bandit leader Sivir was happy of this deal as she had loads of money, good food and wine and walls to hide from the cold nights of Shurima and the sandstorms. In the north ice giants had appeared, the trolls allied with them took control over the human settlements. The queens of the north were no more. Now there was only one king, the troll king Trundle. The south east, where the yordles lived were no changes, it seemed like Morningstar liked them as long as they stood in their own lands. The voodoo lands turned into vast forests with new type of wild life appearing. The creatures from Morningstar's prison island had appeared. And back in Noxus, an execution was, about to begin._

 _"Marcus. Believe me, I truly like you... But I need to find the kids, your death will assist me. But first, I got these two to end.", Morningstar elegantly pointed at two figures walking up to them. The crowed was screaming for blood. When the covering from their heads were removed, Marcus recognized them. It was Jon and Dirge. Their eyes were lifeless, as if their very souls were burned. They gave no resistance.  
"Great people of Noxus, these two. Even if they are my own sons, they have committed crimes against this powerful nation. And to show you that I am fair to all, I shall personally execute them. Betrayal is not acceptable in Noxus, neither in this world anymore.", as Morningstar kept talking, the crowed started to shout louder and louder, wanting blood as soon as possible. Morningstar didn't make them wait long, he summoned a large battle axe and kicked both of them on their knees. With a single swing both their heads dropped and their bodies started to burn. The small amount of blood which dropped made the people happy. Morningstar pointed at Marcus, so the guards can move him for the execution.  
"Any last words?" Morningstar asked. Marcus smiled.  
"Die." he said while realising himself from the ropes which held his hands. He kicked one of the soldiers and pulled his sword. With a swift move he killed the second soldier and then pierced Morningstar's heart. Morningstar just laughed as a large fist shot Marcus's on the head. General Sion stood behind him, pulling him up.  
"The honor is yours Sion.", the general smiled and grabbed Marcus's head in his huge palms and squeezed. Marcus was helpless unable to do anything. With a final moment of life, he noticed two figures in the crowd, two unusually people. Not much longer Sion managed to crush his head, leaving his body lifeless on the ground. The blood covered all who were near. The shorter figure hid at the larger one, unwilling to look. They quickly left the crowed, unnoticed. Sion shouted happy, while Morningstar enjoyed the cheers. From the lifeless body of Marcus Du Couteau, a small light appeared. It moved in the air somewhere out of Noxus. Morningstar smiled and followed the light._

 _Somewhere between Noxus and Zaun, Kapy and Kat were riding on horse back expecting assistance from Noxus.  
"What's that?" Kapy, asked.  
"I got no idea, it's coming at us!" Katarina jumped of the horse. The light broke into two and directly charged into the rings they had recovered.  
"What the..." Kapy got interrupted by a punch from the side. He dropped on the ground. Kat quickly went near him.  
"Finally. I found you... The rings hmm..." Morningstar looked at the rings in Katarina's hand.  
"What, about them?! What was that light Morningstar?!" Katarina shouted.  
"Oh... that. Well... Your father died. And now I plan to free you.", he laughed.  
"Free her? From what?" Kapy asked while standing up.  
"From you of course. She doesn't love you, but... She doesn't know it." Morningstar said softly.  
"What are you on, about?!" Kat asked annoyed.  
"You got no bound... Neither is his blood magical. You are just under a basic curse, made by my sister. Guess giving you false love and binding would make you team up and fight against me or something." Morningstar explained, while summoning a chair on which he sat.  
"You're a liar." Kapy looked at him angrily.  
"I never lie. Here let me prove it." Morningstar lifted his finger destroying the two rings. Shouts could be heard for a moment, but as they disappeared, so did Kapy and Kat drop on their knees.  
"Now I need to punish you two. But I don't want you to kill each other... hmm... Dear Katarina. My sister thinks playing with time is all fun and games... she doesn't realize that what happened must be. Well, not all of it... and not exactly the same way. Remember the curse? I know you do, you have all memories of it. Hmm... oh here's the vile. Demon free darkness curse." Morningstar smiled at her.  
"I'm never drinking that." she said with a serious tone. Morningstar smiled. Forcefully he pulled her palm and made a cut on it, she tried to break free, but failed. He was too strong.  
"I don't need you to drink it girl..." he spilled the vile over the opened wound. Katarina dropped on the ground shouting in pain.  
"She hates you after I broke the spell... I mean you did interact with her in a special way... well special to her at least. And with the curse, she'd kill you instantly... what to do... what to do... oh well." he snapped with fingers and Katarina disappeared.  
"What did you do to her?!" Kapy stood up charging at Morningstar. He grabbed him on the neck lifting him and then replying.  
"She's a monster. Her place is at the shadow isles, cursed with eternal life and youth. Hmmm... I'll give you the same in a different way." Morningstar threw him on the ground. Snapping with his fingers. Kapy shouted for a moment. He felt a bloodlust. A hunger. His leather gloves got holes as his fingers grew claws. His teeth grew fangs and his skin went pale.  
"A basic vampire would be useless to me... while a true blood. This will be fun. Your punishment is eternal life in service to me. Don't let the word vampire scare you. You cannot die, even by sunlight." Morningstar laughed._

 _Years past. Runeterra no longer had issues with magic. Morningstar kept it at bay. He used Kapy as his personal assassin. A lot of resistance fighters had fallen, Caitlyn been one of them. The great pirate king Gangplank had fallen to the blade of the assassin as well. Rules who had betrayed Morningstar were executed as well. He was even send to different worlds to stop experiments which were going to be able to challenge his power. Morningstar had won. Until the moment a raven arrived. This raven was the begging of the end. In a tavern in a small Noxian village, the two figures who were at Marcus's execution had breakfast. Until a raven didn't crash at the window near them.  
"Lux did you see that?", her brother asked. She looked at window, moving her gray hairs from her face, she noticed the raven. It didn't look like a basic one, it was somehow... undead. She opened the window and pulled it inside.  
"Interesting, it's from the shadow isles. A messenger raven, but what is it doing here?" Lux wondered.  
"Karthus, of the shadow isles had send me." the raven said while fixing it's bonny body.  
"You can talk?" Garen surprised asked.  
"Ofc course I can talk. I'm a raven, not a mockingjay. Hmm... You two are old. Maybe you're her parents!." the raven arrogantly replied.  
"Hey! Who are you calling old!" Lux slapped the bird.  
"We're hardly at our mid forties..." Garen pointed out.  
"So you are her parents!" the raven shouted while putting it's wing in place after the slap.  
"I doubt it... who are you talking about?" Garen asked.  
"FIrst! Are you Lux and Garen Crownguard?" the raven asked.  
"Yes!" they both answered  
"Prove it!" the raven shouted. Lux angrily summoned a small ray of light in her palm and then set the raven's wing on fire with it.  
"Ga ga! Okay okay!" jumping around it tried to turn the fire off.  
"Lux..." Garen said, spilling a cup of water over the bird.  
"You're the Crownguards! Now listen! Master Karthus has an urgent message!", the raven started cleaning it's feathers.  
"What message..." Lux grabbed the bird.  
"Ga! The girl. The black haired one! She's cured! And she seeks revenge! You must find her before she gets herself killed!", the raven turned into dust as its words ended.  
"Girl?! What girl?" Lux threw the dust shouting.  
"He couldn't possible mean Kat? Could he?" Garen asked confused.  
"How? Nothing could break that curse! Except..." Lux got inside her toughs.  
"Except what...", Garen looked at her bored.  
"Except if... The message is from Karthus, he's like... the greatest wizard ever. I mean except the part where he used necromancy to make himself what he is... but still. What if he used necromancy to remove the curse of her? OR worse, she became too much of a monster and they used the right of cleansing!"  
"What's so much worse of this ritual?" Garen asked.  
"Except the bluish, white hair color and the bluish eyes and the fact it's Katarina?" Lux asked her brother sarcastically.  
"Ha... wouldn't want to be close to her when she sees her hair." Garen jested.  
"Too bad for you then..." from the nothing a voice and a blade appeared at Garen's throat.  
"Katarina!" Lux shouted.  
"You've gotten old and fat Garen... Oh and this beard. Are you trying to make yourself look like him? Speaking of which... where is he? I'd love to pay him with a sword for the way he abused me." Katarina softly said.  
"What makes you think we know where, he is?! He's the god-emperor's personal assassin!" Garen mumbled.  
"Is he now? Interesting. Thanks. Now I know where to search. Goodbye. Mum and dad." Katarina laughed and then just disappeared.  
"We better find him, before her." Lux worried said.  
"She's right... we've grown old and fat. We'll never catch her up. But how is she still... so young. Like the day she was exiled." Garen disappointed asked himself.  
"I don't know, but with this hair and eye color and their binding spell down... I doubt he'd realize it's her and he will attack her on sigh." Lux worried stood up.  
"Why does it have to be them... always them..." angrily Garen punched the table and the people around the tavern looked at him.  
"Blind luck? Fate? A twisted joke? Call it whatever you want... it's them or this tyranny will continue." Lux pulled her brother and they left the tavern._

 _Few months passed, Katarina kept trying to find his tracks, but failed every time. She realized she needs to take the trade once more to able to catch him. She had an eternity to do it after all. She found out how the new system worked. She started to pick up the targets as well. The money came nicely for her too. Garen and Lux couldn't find her or him, they weren't familiar with how the assassin's trade worked. Their search lead them to a sad end. Lux's noising about made her a target of a group of bandits, one day they managed to track her down while her brother was away. She fought bravely and took down a lot of them, but alas she did not survive. Once Garen had realized her fate, he dropped everything and became a drunk. Tavern braws and drinking was his life. As months passed, he found his fate. While dead drunk a pack of werewolves attacked the tavern. They killed everyone, including him. That day Talon met his fate too. After been in the Noxian prison for years, god-empress Cassiopea decided to release him from his suffering and executed him in public. Cassiopea's beauty was unchanged, it seems like Morningstar had given her eternal youth as well. While Ahri, she become a fox in human body. Morningstar got tired of her fast and her to the Noxian army to use her as they pleased. It didn't take long until the animal inside her didn't attack the soldiers and they just simply snapped her neck. Heroes of the realms died like flies. Their names were soon forgotten._

 _Enough trauma, our tale continues. In one of the newly formed cities in Shurima. Al'Darkan. Kapy had an assignment to take down the ruler of the city, as he had lost his way. Walking into the shadows, the black leather noxian armor kept him nearly invisible. No guard ever saw him reaching the room of the ruler. But as he was, about to enter he noticed a hooded figure walking towards him. He acted distracted until she passed, but as she walked by him, she grabbed him on the arm and pulled a blade to his throat.  
"I'll never forgive you for what you've done." she whispered and slipped his throat. He dropped on his knees, few drops of blood reached the ground before his wound would heal.  
"I'll never forget the nights we spent together too, they were a true pleasure Katarina." he said calmly. Amazed that he's still alive, she threw down the cloak and pulled her sword out.  
"You mocked me not only by refusing to die, but with pretending as if you enjoyed any of that?" angry she pulled the second sword out as well.  
"I do not mock you... only reason you're here is because I knew it was you doing my contracts. That's why I left this one where I found it. Now let's finish the job and we can speak after." he pulled his sword as his words ended.  
"Fine. But then I'll kill you." she turned towards the door ready to kick it down.  
"Lets do it together for once." he said. She looked at him confused. Then they both kicked the door open. They ran out of the room as quick as they got in.  
"Just no... seriously. No... This is something I'll never clean my mind of." Kapy shouted while trying to hold himself from puking.  
"This is just wrong... In so many ways." Katarina held her palm at her eyes. As they stood in disgust a goat ran from inside the room pass them. Then a pig and a sheep followed. Hearing them, made them feel even worse. They heard the laugh from inside. Katarina just couldn't stand it and rushed inside. Inside there was a huge bed, in blue covers and a large fat figure sitting in the middle.  
"Are you my afternoon distraction? Ugly one aren't you. Hmmm... the boy is more acceptable. OH well, beggars cant be pickers now... Come here." the large person laughed. Katarina's face turned red and she threw her swords and just went in punching him in the head. The spiked steel on her glove made scars on his face. He kept laughing. He moved his large arm and slapped her in the face, causing her to fly on the other end of the room.  
"Just the way I love them. I wonder if she's as tasty as she's aggressive.", it stood up from the bed, naked. The large, thing walked towards her.  
"You broke her neck... you're lucky she cannot die... But you did call her ugly so... well... Die." Kapy charged at the large creature. Just to find himself flying at the wall after a single slap at him.  
"You little worm. What are you talking, about? She's dead and she's going to be dinner to your majesty, baron Amuha Si Kah'lidar. And you little vampire are next." the baron laughed. He grabbed Katarina's bluish-white hair and started to drag her body. Before Kapy could stand up he took a second slap, then the baron grab him on the leg.  
"Lets see now... Oh yes i need to skin her first, lets go to the skinning table, my vampire friend." he laughed and dragged them. As he kept dragging Katarina by her hair, she woke up. Her neck had healed itself, as she was getting pulled, she grabbed a table near by swiftly breaking it's leg and charging it at the baron's back side. He shouted and dropped both of them.  
"So you don't think I'm ugly?" Kat asked Kapy confused.  
"What are you talking, about? You're perfect." he smiled. Her face got a bit red and not from anger.  
"To the shadows." she said and ran towards the darker parts of the room. Kapy followed with a smile. The baron shouted and started to look for them.  
"Get out you pathetic humans!" he threw tables and chairs at the shadows. Ending with nothing but broken wooden pieces on the floor. Kapy ran out from the darkness behind the baron, slicing him on the back with a dagger. As Kapy entered the shadows Katarina appeared on the other end slicing the baron as well. Filled with rage he kept throwing what ever he could find, hoping to him them. They kept appearing for a moment to just injure him. At one point he couldnt stand on his feet. The weight had taken it's tool, so the creature dropped on its knees. The fat covered his entire legs. Disgusted Katarina walked out slowly from the shadows, with her sword in hand.  
"You're a disgusting creature baron..." with these words she chopped of his manhood.  
"Seen worse... well his deeds on the other hand." Kapy walked out the shadows with his sword, chopping of the baron's arm.  
"You're right. Morningstar himself looks worse!" Katarina smiled and chopped off the baron's leg.  
"Oh he's became pretty lately. Guess draining Cassio's never ending youth helps him to look... better?" Kapy mentioned while taking down the baron's other leg.  
"Wait, Cassiopea lives with him? She's cured and young?" Katarina asked confused. While taking out the baron's other arm.  
"You two are pathetic. Get a room already and get out of mine." the baron shouted.  
"Shut up!" they both replied while taking his head of. As the head rolled, a huge blood pool appeared on the ground. Kat slipped and Kapy grabbed her.  
"Hmmm. I wouldn't mind keeping this moment." he smiled. She quickly broke his grab and walked towards the window.  
"The guards are coming. Time to escape." Katarina opened the window and jumped.  
"I love it when she does that." Kapy smiled and ran after her. They both dropped on the round typed roofs of the large building they were, sliding down. Shouts could be heard from the baron's room. The guards had discovered his corpse. Kapy just jumped down to the ground, ignoring the height while Katarina elegantly, jumped from roof to pole and then to the ground.  
"We got a lot to discuss..." Katarina said.  
"So you're not angry at me?" he asked in return. Instead of an answer she just pulled him to a building near by._

 _It took days until Kapy managed to get Kat back in track with all the information. As she was cursed with the darkness, Kapy had found a way to defeat Morningstar and free the worlds from the tyranny of the Gods. A group of mages, from different worlds had gathered, but needing the two who were touched by a divine. These mages had a plan, to construct a place of magic combined with the power of hextech, to control the powers of this world and all other. From this place Kapy and Kat would gain the power of Gods to challenge Morningstar. The price? They wanted to be the main source of power and magic in the world. They promised to fix history and to get the heroes back to the people. A small price to pay in the eyes of Katarina, as the world would need leaders after Morningstar's defeat. And these mages were the wises of the wises, who would be more fit to rule than them.  
The more time Kapy and Kat spent together, the more they realized that their feelings were no magic by Flame. They were real, which lead to complications. They both shouted at each other who'll challenge Morningstar directly. Even if they would had the same power as him, he did kill the other divines. So he is more dangerous then they would of wanted. One morning Katarina woke up alone. Kapy was missing. He had left to challenge Morningstar. The mages had taken the divine mark from Katarina, giving it all to Kapy. Filled with anger and worry, she ran towards Noxus. As she left the village she was at, a large structure started to construct behind her. The village left under it destroyed. As closer she got the Noxian capital the brighter the light from the tower became. She arrived, realizing it was too late, the challenge was accepted. Kapy and Morningstar would fight, to the end.  
"Any last words Morningstar." arrogantly Kapy asked.  
"I'll tell you after you arrogant child." Morningstar pulled a long black sword, covered with golden ornaments.  
"Big words for a God who's about to die." Kapy smiled pulling out his swords.  
Morningstar charged his sword at his foe. Kapy jumped over the blade and kicked his foe in the face. Morningstar shocked. Realized that he's bleeding.  
"What have you done?!" he shouted, filled with rage attacked once more. Both their blades met mid air. The sparks jumped on the wooden floor, setting it on fire.  
"I made it more interesting." he smiled and kicked Morningstar.  
"You fool. You enslaved everyone." Morningstar dropped on his knees putting his sword on the ground.  
"People were enslaved by you, so time to die." before Kapy's blade could reach Morningstar, he froze time.  
"You should of never existed here..." Morningstar touched Kapy's forehead.  
"Go back to your world and live your life as you should of." as his words left his lips, so did it happen. Kapy disappeared. His armor and sword dropped on the ground as soon as Morningstar realised time. But shocked, he round a blade stuck in his hearth.  
"What have you done?!" he shouted looking at Katarina. She smiled  
"Never play fair." she walked towards him, spitting in his face.  
"You doomed everything." as the words left his mouth, so did he turn into dust.  
"The tyranny of the Gods is over... ". Kat added, then turned towards Kapy's armor and dropped on her knees. A tear appeared on her face, but the sorrow wouldn't last long, as a spell had taken over Runeterra.  
"They lied." she told herself. Seen the building from the distance. A large structure arose near the building.  
"Welcome to summoner's rift", came from within it. Katarina couldn't control herself, she walked towards the rift. Souls of fallen heroes gathered there as well. Reconstructing the fallen. And the still living heroes, legends or simple unique people of runeterra, walked towards the rift without control. As time passed they all fought, died and came back. They couldn't control themselves. Nobody could truly die. The common folk who tried to live their lives started to call all who were there, legends. In time the rift constructed a connection to different worlds. People from these worlds would settle arguments, by using the rift and the legends to compete. Every legend had a story told, about him or herself to the other worlds. The mages couldn't afford to give the stories of the Gods or, about the outworlder, so tweaked the history of the champions, the legends. Marcus wasn't one of them, as he was an anomaly caused by someone who didn't belong there._

 _As years passed. So did Katarina's curse slowly started giving her mind back. One day the rift made a connection to a new world. From what Katarina heard, by the mages as they spoke. She found out it's Kapy's world. The desire in Katarina to go there, made the magic of the curse, to obey. She disappeared. The mages had no way to follow her and needed something to replace her. So they used Viktor's invention, masked by magic. So much for Runeterra. Katarina's wish did happen, but it had a minus. It had sent her back in time. Two thousand years back of the time she needed to be. As she entered the new for her world, her eyes and hair got their colours back. Knowing she cannot die or age, Katarina tried to live in this world to the moment she needed to get. First there was an empire, which had just risen. She witness and got involved in it's wars. She witness the construction of a great wall. As years past she knew she would have to move. She joined a tribe of great warriors, to move north. The tribe divided and she left with the smaller group. They entered new lands, with new empires. They were offered lands for defense to their boarders. The tribe agreed. Katarina witness and assisted of this tribe's rebellion against the empire. She witness how they became a kingdom. One of the most powerful for their time. She helped them to win wars, assassinated enemy nobles and leaders. Time passed and she left. She went up high north. There she met vikings. She quickly proved that she is stronger than any of their shield-maidens. Worthy enough to join them to a journey to new lands. She took to islands, where great kingdoms stood. Even if she went with the vikings, she stood behind on the islands. As years passed, she observed how the world evolved. Huge cities were build, wars had happened. Such evolution had never happened in the history of Runeterra. One day a journey to new lands began. She joined them. Months of traveling, they reached the new lands. Cities were build, civilization had began. A period of witch hunt had started. As her hair was unique, she was hunted for a long period. The colour of blood and hellfire, they called it. Katarina hid, with natives to these lands. She observed how in time their were wiped or just forced to join civilization. In this new world she observed civil wars, she even assassinated a president. As time passed and civilization evolved, a world war had began. A lot of bloodshed. She joined and fought and as soon as the war had ended she moved to the old continent. Not much time had passed, a second war had started. She assisted the ones who began it, but ended leaving the war and searching for him. She searched for years. Until the period had come. She couldn't find him. She had forgotten the stories he had told her, about his world. She had gotten angry at herself, of how could she. A long period had passed. At the end she managed to find a lead. She traveled country by country. Until she found him. Or at least his home. She didn't find him there, but his journal was there. She read it. He knew she's there, somehow she was stuck in his memory. Because of it he searched for an ancient artifact. Which he is forced to give away. A time and place was written down, but surprised she saw that it's five years earlier. She realized she was late. Didn't waste any time, she followed the lead. Went to the town where he disappeared. She searched logs of that date and she found. He was killed, for the artifact. Katarina realized there's nothing she could do, but release her sorrow in a bloodbath. She didn't need much time to find the people who killed him. They were all killed, every last one of them. And I keep writing in this journal, knowing that I'll never meet him again. We were no heroes, we were just people, we didn't get a happy ending, but at least we saved all the worlds from the divines, who kept abusing people in their twisted games. I shall live in this world knowing that I failed to find the one, but at least I'll be free. My tale is over, so is his. My Noxian tale, our Noxian tale._


End file.
